Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break
by Auteurdu85
Summary: Le groupe d'élève de la classe 80-A partent pour une semaine de rêlache dans la Grosse Pomme où ils vont y vivent une folle semaine parmi les New-Yorkais.
1. Chapter 1

Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break

**Episode 1 New York, New York**

Dans l'académie Hope's Peak au Japon, les élèves de l'académie se préparaient à leur semaine de relâche à la période de fin février/début Mars, en effet, il était Jeudi et le lendemain, les élèves de l'académie Hope's Peak pourront prendre des vacances bien méritées durant toute la semaine.

Tel était le cas de la classe 80-A composée de plusieurs Ultimes venant de différents chemins qui hésitaient quoi faire durant leurs semaine de vacances.

Sauf pour Nikei Yoimuri, l'ultime journaliste, qui avait une idée derrière la tête, après avoir terminé sa séance de cours, il partit vers la classe 75-B pour discuter de quelque chose avec Haruhiko Kobashikawa, l'ultime pilote, lorsqu'il finissait, il découvrit Iroha Nijiue, l'ultime peintre, qui l'attendait devant la porte de la salle de lasse, Nikei était ami avec Ihora avant même de se rendre à l'académie (ayant vécu ensemble dans la misère avant d'obtenir leurs talents) et dont il se rappelait de sa positivité à toute épreuve.

« Tiens, tiens » dit Nikei « que viens-tu faire ici ?».

« Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais dans la classe 75-B » disait Iroha timidement, ignorant de comment réagirait Nikei sur cette phrase.

« Oh ? » s'étonna Nikei qui marchait en direction de leur classe tandis qu'Iroha le suivait « eh bien, je préparais ma semaine ».

« Tu comptes partir quelque part ? » demanda Iroha.

Nikei s'assura que personne les écoute et emmena Iroha dans un petit coin, ce qui la surprit, et commença à chuchoté.

« Personnellement, je ne comptais pas trop le dire aux autres, pour éviter les jalousies, mais je compte prendre mes vacances à New York ».

« Ah oui ? » répondit une Iroha surprise de la révélation de Nikei.

« Oui, j'ai vu Haruhiko pour qu'il m'emmène là-bas afin que je redécouvre la Grosse Pomme » dit Nikei « pour me reposer, pas pour un scoop même si l'idée me trotte à la tête ».

« Mais du coup » s'inquiéta Iroha «tu vas nous laisser ici ? ».

« Eh bien » pensa Nikei avant de parler « Haruhiko m'a proposé d'emmener plusieurs personnes et je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir et je pense t'emmener Iroha vu que tu le sais maintenant ».

«C'est gentil Nikei » remercia Iroha « mais il faudra penser à emmener les autres ».

« Eh bien » répondit Nikei « ça, ça dépendra de… ».

Mais Nikei arrêta sa phrase et se retourna, surprenant la jeune peintre, Nikei sentit un air glacial lui traverser le dos, pour lui, seul une personne pouvait lui faire ça.

« Mikado, je sais que t'es là, montre toi ».

Un énorme pouf de fumée apparût, faisant sursauter la jeune peintre, devant eux se trouve Mikado Sannoji, l'ultime sorcier, un de leurs camarade de classe et certainement le plus effrayant de tous, avec son masque blanc qui couvrait tout son visage, sa cape violette ainsi que son haut de forme violet mais ce qui faisait le charme (ou pas) de Mikado était les expressions que son masque faisait selon son humeur, son masque pouvait être extrêmement joyeux quand il est content ou horrifiant si Mikado s'énervait.

« Oh ? » s'étonna Mikado qui l'avait repéré « commencerais-je à être rouillé ? A ne plus savoir cacher mon existence de vos yeux grâce à ma magie ? Quel sorcier indigne que je fais ».

« La ferme, Mikado » disait Nikei qui ne supportait Mikado, même si les deux se connaissait personnellement mais moins longtemps que entre Nikei et Iroha « j'imagine que tu as tout entendu ? ».

« En effet » répondit le sorcier « et je dois avouer que je suis intrigué par le fait que tu veux emmener que Iroha là-bas alors que 13 autres personnes, en me comptant, pourrait être intéressé d'y aller là-bas ».

« Ecoute » répondit Nikei « je ne voulais pas provoquer une crise de jalousie à tout le monde si je disais que je partais à New York, là, sur ce coup, on est les seuls qui le sache ».

« D'ailleurs » répondit le sorcier avec un grand sourire sur son masque « en parlant de tout le monde, je dois te donner mon mea culpa ».

« Oh non ! » réalisa Nikei « tu as prévenu tout le monde, c 'est ça ? ».

« Pas sur ton projet car j'ignorais son existence mais pour le fait que tu préparais quelque chose » disait Mikado où il ouvrit la porte du coin où se tiennent les 12 autres élèves de la classe 80-A « j'ai bien prévenu tout le monde ».

Nikei regardait avec de grands yeux ses camarades de classe mais poussa un soupir d'exaspération et décida de tout dire dans la salle de classe.

« Bon, je vous y emmène tous, que voulais vous que je vous dise de plus ? » disait Nikei, en faisant du Dogebeza, qui avait peur de se prendre les foudres de ces camarades mais heureusement pour lui, les autres sont plus dans la joie de partir à New York que plutôt vouloir le massacrer, certains commençaient à dire ce qu'ils comptaient faire là-bas mais Yuki Maeda, l'ultime élève chanceux qui avait gagné sa place dans sa classe grâce à une loterie, s'inquiéta d'un sujet.

« Mais j'y pense, comment on pourrait partir là-bas ? Je ne pense pas avoir assez d'argent pour partir là-bas ».

« Ne vous en faites pas » rassura Nikei tout en se relevant de sa pose de Dogebeza « j'ai convaincu Haruhiko de pouvoir emmener du monde si je voulais, la seule chose que je dois faire, c 'est lui dire qu'on sera quinze au lieu que je sois seul, par contre, la seule chose qui me gêne, c 'est l'argent, car je n'ai pas assez pour payer les chambres d'hôtel pour tout le monde».

« Je pourrais m'en occuper Nini » répondit Setsuka Chiebukuro, l'ultime joueuse de billard, qui adorait surnommer affectueusement les autres élèves « grâce à mes victoires dans mes tournois, j'ai assez d'argent pour tout le voyage donc je pourrais me permettre de payer pour tout le monde ».

« Parfait » répondit l'ultime journaliste « maintenant que on sait qui pourra payer, est-ce que certains d'entre vous savent parler anglais ? Je pourrais vous traduire ce que disent les New-yorkais mais j'espère ne pas être le seul qui sait parler anglais ».

« Tu nous prends pour des amateurs ? » répondit méchamment Hibiki Otonokoji, l'ultime vocaliste ce qui fit sursauter sa sœur jumelle Kanade Otonokoji, l'ultime guitariste, qui étaient toutes les deux membres d'un duo musicale populaire : Melody Rhythm « Moi et ma sœur, on fait des concerts partout dans le monde, l'anglais doit être une des qualités importants de notre groupe, pas vrai Kanade ? ».

« O-oui » répondit timidement Kanade.

« Un autre sait parler anglais ? » demanda Nikei.

« Moi » répondit Shinji Kasai, l'ultime pompier « comme j'ai dû effectuer quelque missions d'intervention dans mon cursus de pompier, ça m'est arrivé de partir dans des pays anglophones ».

« Moi aussi » répondit Emma Magorobi (de son vrai nom Emma Margot Robin), l'ultime actrice « pour tourner des films à Hollywood, il faut que je sache parler anglais afin de réaliser des films en Amérique ».

« Je m'en doute Emma » dit Nikei « un autre ? ».

Kokoro Mitsume, l'ultime psychologue, leva silencieusement la main tout en gardant ses yeux sur son IPad tandis que les autres restaient immobiles et silencieux révélant que, à part ceux qui ont dit qu'ils savaient parler l'anglais, qu'ils étaient tous novices en anglais sauf Shobai Hashimoto, l'ultime courtier, qui était à l'écart de ses camarades de classe, fumant sa cigarette tranquillement sur une fenêtre ouverte (l'académie étant un lieu non-fumeur, Shobai aime beaucoup rappeler à tout le monde que les règles sont faits pour être brisé) qui ne semblait pas s'intéresser au débat sur qui savait parler anglais.

« Et toi Shobai ? » demanda Nikei ce qui interpella l'ultime courtier de sa pause clope « tu sais parler anglais ? ».

« T'as de quoi me payer pour que je te traduise un truc, là-bas ? » répondit Shobai car, pour lui, toute action devait être accompagné d'un chèque pour ces services, même une simple action comme donner son nom doit lui rapporter de l'argent.

« O…K » répondit Nikei, un peu perdu par la remarque de Shobai « je suppose qu'il sait parler anglais, donc, en me comptant, on est sept à savoir parler anglais donc il faudra que vous faites attention si vous devez parler à un passant là-bas ».

« Bon, on s'en fiche de savoir qui sait parler anglais ou pas » répondit méchamment Hibiki « quand est-ce qu'on y va ? Tu me donnes envie d'y aller dès aujourd'hui si il le faut ».

« Haruhiko m'a dit que le voyage entre Osaka et New York sera très long, que ça durerait environ 15 heures, on partirait Samedi matin à 4 heures du matin » répondit Nikei.

« Ouh là ! » répondit un Yuki surpris « il faudrait préparer nos affaires au moins à partir de ce soir ».

« Je crois, messieurs, que vous devriez demander de l'aide à ce type de la classe 78-B qui adore inspecter les couloirs afin qu'il vous aide au cas où vous ne savez pas faire vos bagages » dit Setsuka avant de se gratter la tête en cherchant le nom de l'élève qui s'occuperait d'inspecter les bagages « c'est quoi déjà son nom ? ».

« Kiyotaka Ishimaru » répondit Yoruko Kabuya, l'ultime hôtesse.

« Ah oui, un petit nom comme ça » s'amusa Setsuka sur sa mémoire.

« Mais faut penser à vous, mesdames » répondit Yuri Kagarin, l'ultime astronaute, qui avait la pénible particularité de vouloir tellement courtiser les dames que cela le faisait passer pour un pervers « si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour inspecter vos valises, je serais volontiers à… ».

« Inutile de proposer, Yuri » répondit Sora qui était une élève particulière qui ne se rappelait pas de son passé mais qui fut malgré tout choisie par le directeur pour rejoindre la classe car celui-ci prétend avoir ressenti un talent caché au fond d'elle « je m'en occuperais ».

Yuri n'en rajouta rien, préférant laisser Sora s'en occuper car il respectait les femmes fortes et était dégouté des hommes dont il estimait qu'ils seraient capables voleraient tous ces 'beau trophées'.

« Bien, c 'est réglé, je dois faire signer un papier au directeur afin qu'ils nous donnent la permission de quitter l'académie Samedi matin » répondit Nikei.

« Et n'oublions pas de bien se coucher tôt, demain soir, car si on doit être en orme Samedi matin, il faut faire une bonne nuit de sommeil » rajouta Hajime Manounouchi, l'ultime boxeur qui insistait toujours de prendre soin de son corps pour lui comme pour les autres et cela lui arrivait de piquer des crises de rage à cause de quelqu'un qui mangeait gras devant lui.

Tout le monde (sauf Shobai qui fumait sa cigarette et Kokoro qui n'était pas très sociale et qui consultait régulièrement son IPad) commença, après le départ de Nikei de leur classe, à discuter de leur futur voyage à New York, Yuki en profita pour se rapprocher de Sora.

« Ca va Sora ? Tu es excitée de partir à New York ? ».

« Oui, ça me permettra de me détendre un peu sachant que je ne pense pas être allée une fois au Etats-Unis » répondit Sora.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais récupérer des bribes de souvenirs là-bas ? » demanda un Yuki inquiet de déranger Sora sur le passé.

« Peut-être » répondit Sora « mais l'important est surtout de profiter de ce voyage avec tout le monde ».

Yuki se mit à sourire sur la remarque de Sora, heureux qu'elle est prête à prendre du bon temps, mais subitement, il pensait à une question depuis que Sora s'est proposée comme inspectrice pour les bagages des filles.

« J'y pense, ça ne te dérangera pas de voir si les filles auront fait leurs bagages ? Je veux dire, si certaines te prendront du temps pour que tu fasses tes bagages ».

« Je n'en aurais pas à m'en soucier puisque la majorité des filles savent trier leurs affaires donc je ne pense pas que j'aurais des soucis avec ça, peut-être Hibiki mais ça devrait bien passer » rassura Sora.

« Ah Ok » répondit Yuki.

Après plusieurs conversations, la classe 80-A quittèrent leurs classes et se rendirent dans leurs chambres, prêts à préparer leurs affaires pour Samedi, mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, un jeune homme aux cheveux verts et portant un chapeau orné de lunettes d'aviateur semble avoir tout entendu et avait des étoiles aux yeux, comme si il était heureux de ce qu'il avait entendu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break**

Episode 2 : en route vers New York

Tout s'était bien passé le vendredi soir, Ishimaru et Sora avaient bien vérifiés si les valises étaient prêtes et même si Ishimaru s'était énervé contre Shobai à cause de sa valise mal rangée et le fait qu'il fumait dans le couloir de l'établissement, aucun incident n'était à déplorer durant le reste de la soirée.

Samedi 3 :00 du matin, le jour tant attendu du départ était arrivée, Nikei, Hajime et Mikado étaient les premiers à arriver dans le hangar où se tenait l'avion de Haruhiko (Mikado s'était tout simplement téléporté au lieu à son habitude), après avoir chargé leurs valises dans la soute à bagage, ils descendirent de l'avion pour vérifier si leurs camarades arrivèrent.

« Quel heure est-il Haru ? » demanda Nikei.

« 3 : 05 du matin » dit l'ultime pilote tout en consultant sa montre.

« Bon on est en avance mais j'espère que les autres ne traineront pas » répondit Nikei.

Comme pour donner raison à Nikei, deux minutes plus tard, Shinji, Yuki et Sora arrivèrent avec leurs bagages respectifs et se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Salut, les gars » dit Shinji « je vois que vous êtes déjà là ».

« Toi aussi, mon vieux » dit Hajime en lui faisant un câlin qu'il retourna « tu es en forme à ce que je vois ».

« Eh bien, une bonne nuit de sommeil et un bon p'tit café et ça te booste en moins de deux » répondit Shinji « on est prêt à partir ».

« Bien » dit Haruhiko « mettez vos affaires dans la soute à bagage et on n'aura qu'à attendre les autres ».

« Attends, ma couille » dit Shinji à Yuki (les deux se donnent des surnoms affectifs entre eux même si Shinji surnomme également Yuki 'frangin' lorsqu'il y'a beaucoup de filles car Shinji est très timide envers les femmes) « laisse-moi porter tes affaires, ça te fera moins de choses à transporter ».

« Eh bien » répondit Yuki qui lui donna son sac « si tu le proposes si gentiment, frangin ».

Shinji prit le sac de Yuki et les trois mirent leurs affaires dans la soute à bagage, au même moment, Yoruko, Setsuka qui portait malgré la nuit des lunettes de soleil, certainement pour se donner une image classe d'elle-même., Kokoro et Ihora arrivèrent à leurs tours vers leurs camarades de classe.

« Setsuka » se vexa Nikei « il est 3 : 10 du matin, t'as pas besoin de porter tes lunettes de soleil ».

« T'en fais pas Nini » rassura Setsuka «c 'est juste pour le plaisir de voyager en première classe dans un avion luxueux, les New Yorkais n'en verront que du feu ».

« Soit » répondit Hajime « et vous mesdames ? Excitée de partir à New York ? ».

« Bien sûr » répondit une Ihora et Yoruko joyeuse de partir tandis que Kokoro se contenta de hocher la tête mais après ça, Yoruko se mit à bailler devant tout le monde.

« Toi » répondit dans un ton humoristique Hajime envers Yoruko « tu t'es couchée tard ».

« Oh, Excusez-moi seigneur Hajime » répondit sarcastiquement Yoruko « mais quand t'es obligée de bosser dans un bar de 21H à minuit, t'as pas trop le temps de dormir ».

« Je croyais que tu ne travaillais plus dans ce bar » répondit une Sora surprise, Yoruko devait arrêter son travail d'hôtesse dans le bar après une lettre de l'académie l'obligeait à quitter son boulot, Yoruko étant trop jeune pour y travailler, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Yoruko aurait pu finir en prison pour 10 ans.

« Le patron du bar où je travaille à changer » répondit Yoruko « et quand il a appris que j'étais dans l'académie Hope's Peak, il m'a proposé de revenir travailler dans le bar pour un bon salaire, j'ai eu un coup de nostalgie donc j'ai acceptée d'y retourner travailler là-bas de temps en temps».

« Eh bien » Haruhiko prit la parole « si ces mesdames veulent bien poser leurs bagages dans la soute, nous ne tarderons pas à décoller quand les autres seront là et sachez Mlle Kabuya qu'il y'a des couchettes à l'arrière mais il n'en y'aura que deux, on vous donnera le premier ».

«C'est gentil ça, merci » remercia Yoruko.

Les quatre filles mirent leurs bagages dans la soute et se mirent à attendre les autres.

Yuri, les sœurs jumelles Otonokoji, et Emma arrivèrent à leurs tours vers le hangar, le groupe fut surpris de voir que Kanade transportait beaucoup de bagages et qu'Hibiki ne transportait rien.

« Hibiki » se vexa Sora « tu devrais donner plus d'affaires à ta sœur, tu as raison».

« Quoi ? » demanda Hibiki « Kanade doit aider sa grande sœur quand celle-ci est crevée, je porterais mes affaires que quand on sera arrivées ».

« N-ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » répondit timidement Kanade « je peux m'en occuper ».

Les sœurs jumelles mirent leurs valises dans la soute tandis qu'Emma mirent également les siennes mais conserva son sac à main.

« T'as prévu une petite séance maquillage Emma ? » demanda Sora.

« Façon de parler, oui » répondit Emma « je pourrais croiser certainement des fans de mes films donc je compte me maquiller un coup avant qu'on arrive à New York ».

« Tu marques un point, vous ne pensez pas à vous maquiller Hibiki ? » demanda Hajime.

« On n'a pas besoin de mettre des facettes sur nos visages divins, on vient en vacances incognito, on n'a pas besoin de se cacher, on ira se balader où on veut » répondit méchamment Hibiki tandis que Kanade se contenta de hocher la tête nerveusement.

« J'y pense » pensa Shinji en parlant à Yuri alors qu'il mit ses affaires dans la soute « Yuri, tu es prêt à partir à New York ? ».

« Da » répondit Yuri en russe.

« Yuri » se vexa Hajime « t'as oublié de ce que tu as promis de ne pas faire vendredi ».

« Hmm ? » se demanda Yuri avant de se rappeler « ah oui, je ne dois pas trop montrer mon côté russe aux américains, certains en veulent encore à la patrie Russie à cause de la guerre froide, notamment les hommes américains, je hais les hommes ».

Ignorant le commentaire de Yuri, le groupe observa si Shobai arriva et cela prit environ une trentaine de minutes avant que l'ultime courtier arriva avec seulement un sac avec une coudière et arriva vers le groupe qui avait commencé à s'impatienter.

« Sérieux, tu étais passé où Shobai ? » demanda Nikei qui aurait prêt à laisser Shobai au Japon tellement qu'il perdait patience à l'attendre.

« Excuse-moi » répondit Shobai de façon sarcastique « je n'avais pas noté ta p'tite gueule sur mon agenda ».

« Tu exagères Shobai » s'énerva Nikei « on avait dit l'heure où il fallait partir, si tu arrivais après l'heure du départ, on t'aurait laissé ici ».

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? » questionna l'ultime courtier.

« A ton avis ? » s'énerva Nikei sur le fait que Shobai semble s'en foutre qu'il aurait pu être laissé sur place mais l'ultime courtier s'en fiche et monta dans l'avion avec ses affaires.

« Bon j'imagine que tout le monde est tout là ? » demanda le pilote avant que les autres confirment sa question « dans ce cas, montez à bord, mesdames et messieurs, votre vol va commencer dans quelque minutes ».

Tout le groupe se mirent à monter dans l'avion où ils virent que l'avion était très digne un d'avion de luxe possédant des sièges ave des couleurs chaudes, elle possédait des couchettes comme Haruhiko l'avait dit ainsi qu'un mini bar pour permettre aux passagers de se servir d'une boisson durant le voyage, le groupe s'assirent dans leurs sièges et entendirent Haruhiko parler dans le haut-parleur.

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons bientôt décoller vers New York, veuillez attacher nos ceintures et détachez les uniquement lorsque l'avion sera stable » dit Haruhiko avant de poursuivre en anglais tel que les pilotes lorsque ils donnent les instructions « Ladies and Gentlemen's, we will now take flight to New York City, fasten your seatbelts and do not detach it until the plane will be in a stationary state ».

Ceux qui ne comprenaient pas trop l'anglais furent dérangés mais le pilote alluma son moteur et quitta le hangar avant de s'envoler pour un très long voyage en direction de New York.

7 heures de vol plus tard, certains des élèves décidèrent de passer le temps en dormant notamment Yoruko et Shobai (qui, malgré son arrivée tardive, à trouver le moyen de s'endormir) qui couchaient dans les couchettes dans le fond de l'avion, d'autres comme les sœurs jumelles, Shinji, Hajime et Yuri s'étaient déjà reposés à un moment du vol et étaient en train de faire des choses de leurs côtés.

« Kanade » demanda une Hibiki grognonne car elle était impatiente d'être à New York « il est quelle heure ? ».

« 10 heures du matin » dit Kanade tout en consultant sa montre.

Hibiki s'en tut, préférant écouter sa musique quand soudain, elle pensait regarder par derrière, elle voyait Yoruko et Shobai toujours endormi et cela provoqua une idée dans la tête d'Hibiki qui s'empressa d'en parler à sa sœur.

« J'ai une idée Kanade, et si on faisait une petite farce à cet idiot de Shobai ? ».

« T-tu es sûre Hibiki ? » demanda timidement Kanade « et si il nous voyait après la blague ? ».

« Oh, toujours aussi négative » se plaignait Hibiki « tu verras, il aura même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivera quand on l'aura piégé qu'on sera déjà partie loin de lui ».

« D-d'accord » répondit timidement Kanade « on fait quoi ? ».

« J'ai une fausse plume avec moi, je vais demander à ce gros porc de Yuri de me donner sa mousse à raser, dès que je serais revenu, tu mettras la mousse à raser dans sa main et je lui chatouillerai le nez, il sera obligé de se gifler avec sa main et… » dit Hibiki en ne terminant pas sa phrase pour que Kanade la termine.

« Il se prend la mousse à raser sur le visage » termina Kanade.

« Bien » dit Hibiki « va à côté de Shobai, je reviens ».

Les sœurs quittèrent leurs sièges et partaient dans leurs directions, Kanade vers Shobai comme lui a demandé sa sœur et Hibiki se dirigea vers Yuri qui s'occupait en écoutant de la musique sur un baladeur CD, il arrêta quand il voit l'ultime vocaliste a côté de lui.

« Ma chère Hibiki » dit-il avec son fort accent russe « si tu es venu pour t'assoir à côté de moi, c'est un grand honneur ».

« Je ne viens pas pour m'assoir à côté de toi, gros pervers, je viens pour t'emprunter ta mousse à raser » répondit méchamment Hibiki.

« Ma mousse à raser ? » demanda Yuri « si ma moustache revient trop vite, je te laisse l'honneur de me la raser ».

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? » s'énerva silencieusement Hibiki pour ne pas réveiller les autres « j'en ai besoin pour aire une farce sur Shobai et non pour satisfaire ton besoin, pervers ».

Yuri regarda derrière et vit Kanade attendre sa sœur à côté de la couchette de Shobai, comprenant mieux la blague, Yuri sortit sa mousse à raser et la donna à Hibiki qui le prit.

Hibiki arriva à côté de Kanade et lui donna la mousse à raser dont elle remplit la main de Shobai, Hibiki en profita pour lui chatouiller la joue afin qu'il réagisse et se gifle lui-même, au bout de quelque secondes, Shobai réagit et se donna une gifle sur son visage afin de faire partir l'étrange sensation de chatouillement qu'il subissait au visage, cela provoque l'étalement de la mousse à raser sur son visage tandis qu'Hibiki et Kanade commençait à rire de l'acte de Shobai, l'ultime courtier se réveilla en sursaut, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui est arriver alors que les deux sœurs jumelles étaient mortes de rire (Yuri ria lui aussi de son siège).

« C 'est quoi ce bordel ? » se questionna Shobai tout en frottant son visage et découvrit la mousse à raser sur le bout de ses doigts et vit les deux sœurs se moquer de lui.

« T'as bien dormi, monsieur le moche ? » taunta Hibiki alors que Kanade n'arrêtait plus de rire « on dirait que tu as oublié de te nettoyer après t'être raser ».

« P'tite salope » répondit Shobai « tu perds rien pour attendre ».

Shobai partit vers les toilettes de l'avion pour se laver le visage tandis que les deux filles retournèrent dans leurs sièges en n'oubliant pas de redonner la mousse à raser à Yuri qui le rangea dans son sac.

Durant le reste du voyage, l'avion finassa de traverser l'Europe et arriva en Amérique, au moment où Haruhiko vit la ville de New York, il brancha son haut-parleur et provoqua volontairement un crissement du son pour réveiller ses passagers.

« Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez-vous réveiller et attachez vos ceintures pour vous préparer à l'atterrissage, nous arrivons à New York » dit-il avant de répéter en anglais « Ladies and Gentlemen's, please wake up and fasten your seatbelts for landing, we are now arriving to New York City ».

« Enfin, il était pas trop tôt » se plaignait Hibiki avant d'attacher sa ceinture.

L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport international John Kennedy tout en douceur, quand celui-ci s'arrêta définitivement, les élèves commencèrent à descendre dans l'excitation avant que Haruhiko les arrêta.

« Avant que vous partez, il y'a un contact dans l'aéroport, il tiendra une pancarte avec le nom de Nikei, c'est lui qui vous emmènera au Paramount Hôtel, pour ma part, je fais le plein de carburant et je retourne au Japon, je reviendrais vous chercher Samedi, Have a nice day in New York» .

Les élèves purent descendre de l'avion et récupèrent leurs affaires de l'avion, ils se dirigent vers le terminal à la recherche du contact de Haruhiko afin d'aller au Paramount Hôtel pour passer une excellente semaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 3 : Le Paramount Hôtel

Les quinze élèves de la classe 80-A arrivèrent dans l'aéroport et cherchait leur contact afin qu'il les emmène dans le Paramount Hôtel, après quelques petites minutes de recherche, ils virent un homme portant une pancarte au nom de Nikei Yoimuri auprès du terminal de bus, comprenant qu'il s'agit de leur contact, ils s'approchèrent de lui, Nikei en tête, afin de lui parler.

« Are you Mr Yoimuri ? » demanda l'homme à la pancarte.

« Yes » répondit Nikei « that's me ».

« And I am guessing that these fellas behind you are your friends? » demanda l'homme à Nikei .

« Yes, they are my classmates, they will be staying with me for the week » dit Nikei.

« Is there everyone's here ? No one felled behind ? » demanda l'homme.

« No, we are all here ».

Cette voix venait de quelqu'un que personne ne s'attendait qu'elle parlerait : Sora venait de parler à l'homme en anglais et celui-ci comprit ce que Sora lui a dit et demanda aux autres de monter dans le bus qui les emmènera à l'hôtel.

« Mais ? » demanda Nikei « pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu savais parler anglais Sora ? Je viens de passer pour un idiot devant lui ».

« Tu ne me l'as pas demandé personnellement, je n'ai rien dit » répondit Sora qui avança vers le bus tout en laissant Nikei pantois.

« Ne le prends pas mal, Nikei » répondit Shinji en mettant son épaule sur Nikei « au moins, ça fera une traductrice de plus pour ceux qui ne savent pas parler en anglais ».

Le groupe montèrent dans le bus qui les emmena dans les rues de New-York afin d'aller vers le Paramount hôtel, la majorité du groupe en profita pour observer les rues de la ville qui furent extrêmement bien éclairée ce qui les émerveilla, impressionnée sur la beauté de la ville.

x-x-x

De son côté, Haruhiko est parvenu à alimenter son avion de kérosène afin qu'il puisse quitter la ville de New-York sans soucis de carburant mais au moment où il s'assit dans son cockpit pour démarrer l'appareil, il entendit un bruit dans son avion et décida d'aller enquêter pour voir si l'un de ses compagnons n'auraient pas oublié quelque chose dans l'avion (il possède le numéro de téléphone de Nikei au cas où il y'aurait un problème au moment du retour).

Partant dans la zone de l'avion auquel les autres se trouvèrent, il examina chaque recoin pour voir si un détail clocha mais pour l'instant, rien ne semblait bizarre jusqu'à qu'il réentendit le bruit qui tapotait dans un coin, observant partout, le bruit se répéta et il comprit que le bruit venait du compartiment à bagages présent dans la salle, avec la plus ferme attention, il tendit et ouvrit le compartiment, à sa grande surprise, une tête humaine sortit de là ce qui effraya l'intrus ainsi que Haruhiko.

Haruhiko prit un moment pour retrouver son calme et reconnaissait l'intrus : c 'était un de ses camarades de classe de la classe 75-B, l'exubérant Ultime Marchand : Teruya Otori qui lui posa timidement une question.

« On est arrivés ? ».

« O-oui » dit Haruhiko surpris de voir son camarade avant de l'extirper du compartiment « mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ».

« J'ai entendu le plan de nos petits amis sur leur voyage à New-York, j'ai donc décidé d'y aller mais comme j'avais peur de leur demander, j'ai préféré prendre la solution de la cachette dans ton compartiment à bagages » dit Teruya.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'y emmener avant ? » demanda Haruhiko « j'aurais pu t'y emmener avant les autres ».

« Tant pis » répondit Teruya « j'ai fait comme ça, je continue comme ça, je ferais juste attention à mon argent, j'ai juste assez pour me payer un taxi ».

« Ouais mais fais gaffe quand même » tenta de prévenir Haruhiko « il parait que les rues de New-York ne sont pas sûres la nuit à cause des gangs et des voleurs qui s'y rodent, de plus comment tu pourras payer ta chambre d'hôtel au Paramount hôtel, une chambre d'hôtel coûte environ presque une centaine de dollars ? ».

« T'inquiète » répondit Teruya « je trouverais une solution, bon, je te quitte, à Samedi, Haru ».

« Bon, je pense que je ne peux pas t'arrêter » dit Haruhiko « eh bien, bonne chance et bonne semaine ».

Teruya quitta l'avion en saluant son ami Haruhiko, il atteignit l'aéroport et fonça assez rapidement vers le terminal à taxi afin qu'il puisse prendre un taxi pour l'emmener directement à l'hôtel en évitant de trop marcher dans le noir, pensant aux mots de Haruhiko, il découvrit un taxi garé et l'interpella afin qu'il puisse monter dedans.

Au moment où il entra dans le taxi, il regarda le chauffeur et se mit à sursauter de peur, le chauffeur, qui était noir, tenait un couteau comme si il voulait égorger Teruya vivant.

« Where do you wanna go ? » demanda le chauffeur à Teruya.

« H-huh » bredouilla Teruya ayant de dire une bêtise au chauffeur tout en lui donnant une carte avec le nom de l'hôtel « h-here ».

Le chauffeur prit la carte et l'observa tout en plaçant une pomme sur son couteau, ce qui rassura Teruya qui pensait que le couteau était destiné pour lui, le chauffeur examina la carte pour s'assurer de sa destination.

« Here ? » demanda le chauffeur à Teruya qui lui disait oui nerveusement de la tête « You're sure ? ».

« Y-yes, very sure » expliqua Teruya tout en bégayant.

Le chauffeur prit les coordonnées de l'hôtel qu'il marqua sur son tableau de bord et démarra son véhicule afin d'emmener Teruya à destination.

x-x-x

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la classe 80-A, les quinze élèves arrivèrent vers l'hôtel au environ de 19 :00, après avoir pris leurs affaires du bus auquel ils étaient montés, le groupe partirent vers le Paramount Hôtel où ils virent le concierge discuter avec un des clients de l'hôtel et vit le groupe, reconnaissant Nikei, l'homme s'approcha de la bande.

« Mr Yoimuri ».

« Mr Douglas » répondit Nikei tout en faisant un câlin au concierge avant de révéler l'identité du concierge à ses camarades « les amis, je vous présente Mr Matt Douglas, le concierge et on peut le considérer comme un ami de New-York, quand je peux passer les nuits dans le Paramount Hôtel, je sais que je peux compter sur lui pour ces services ».

« Mr Yoimuri, what is the esteemed honor that your visit gives to our hotel? » demanda Mr Douglas à Nikei.

« We are here, my classmates and I, to spend a week in New-York for our spring break » répondit Nikei à propos de sa présence et celle de ses amis.

« So, there will be like you told us about Thursday, that you will need eight rooms who can afford 2 people in the same room? » demanda Mr Douglas sur la demande qu'a fait Nikei le jeudi avant le départ.

« Yeah, that's exactly like that » confirma Nikei.

« Well, I will now take you to our registration list where all you have to do is to sign your name among our potential clients and then, I will take you to the third floor, we have a lot of customers these days, so a lot of room on the first and second floor were already been reserved » expliqua Mr Douglas au groupe tout en se dirigeant vers la table pour enregistrer les nouveau clients.

Le groupe se rapprochèrent de la table pour s'enregistrer et ainsi figurer parmi les clients de l'hôtel pour pouvoir passer une excellente semaine, Setsuka s'assurait, comme elle avait promis au Japon, de payer les autres afin qu'ils n'auront pas à s'inquiéter de devoir payer leurs chambres.

x-x-x

De son côté, Teruya continuait d'être emmené à l'hôtel par le chauffeur de taxi qui décida de passer dans les rues du Bronx car comme il a dit à Teruya « It's a shorctut » (c 'est un raccourci) mais le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à Teruya ne l'arrangeait pas : il voyait des maisons casées avec des vitres brisées, certainement à cause des voleurs que Haruhiko lui en avait parler, ainsi que les rues mal nettoyées et couvert de soufre, plus loin, Teruya vit une maison complétement détruite avec le mur défoncé et que de multiples briques trainaient au sol, Teruya pensait que la maison devait tenir par la pure chance que le mur de derrière tenait encore, intrigué, il demanda au chauffeur sur la nature de la saleté et des dégâts de la rue.

« There was a war that happened here? ».

« No, it's not a war that caused this, it's regularly shooting that occurs in that place, gangs fighting against each other »

Cela ne rassura pas Teruya qui ne se sentait pas bien, le chauffeur remarqua ça et se mit à sourire, tout en posant une question à l'ultime marchand.

« First time comin' in New York ? ».

« No » répondit Teruya « I came in New York with my father a few years back but it is the first time that I took a cab that let me to the Bronx ».

« Oh ? » réagissait le chauffeur « maybe the last time ! ».

Teruya ne savait pas si c 'était ironique, moqueur ou une menace et préféra se taire, trop crispé de poser la question au chauffeur, le taxi continua son chemin quand subitement, une énorme vague de fumée surgit de la voiture qui s'arrêta net, bien que les deux ne pouvaient pas le voir, le moteur du taxi s'était détaché et était tombée par terre, celui-ci semblait fuir de partout.

« Is it here? » demanda timidement Teruya.

« What was that ? » s'interroge le chauffeur avant de voir les dégâts et découvrit à sa très grande tristesse son moteur par terre et se lamenta sur son sort, Teruya s'approcha et lui posa une question.

« Is it serious ? ».

« What? Do you think it's serious? Of course it's serious! » s'énerva le chauffeur.

« Oh shit ! » disait un Teruya désolé pour le pauvre chauffeur « Okay, me, what can i do ? ».

« You ? » s'énerva le chauffeur avant de lui indiquer la direction « you could walk, that way, 3 miles( l'équivalent de 4 kilomètres chez nous) ».

Teruya fut horrifié de ce que lui a dit le chauffeur, il se voyait mal de traverser environ 4 kilomètres en pleine nuit, sans argent ni nourriture, mais prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit ses affaires du coffre du taxi et partit dans la direction que le chauffeur lui a indiqué, ce même chauffeur qui s'énerva en tapant son taxi avant de laisser la carcasse où elle est et jette, de rage, son manteau par terre.

Teruya se disait qu'il allait ne pas aimer ce qui pouvait lui arriver durant le trajet.

x-x-x

De leurs côtés, les quinze amis montèrent au 2ème étage de l'hôtel, là ou Mr Douglas les a indiqués, et atteignirent les chambres qu'ils avaient réservés, Nikei se proposa de parler.

« Ok, les amis, vu qu'il a huit chambres et qu'ils peuvent contenir deux personnes, je propose la chose suivante, on se trouve un partenaire vite ait et on rentre dans nos chambres, une fois qu'on a trouvé un partenaire, on ne change pas de chambre, on fait comme ça ? ».

Le groupe acceptèrent la proposition de Nikei et commençait à choisir leurs partenaires : Iroha demanda timidement à Nikei si elle pouvait être son camarade de chambre, il accepta tout comme Sora envers sa meilleure amie Yoruko ainsi que Yuki et Shinji en tant qu'amis dormant dans la même chambre.

« Setsu » demanda Emma qui se rapprocha de Setsuka « ça ne te dérange pas qu'on dort ensemble ? ».

« Pas le moins du monde, allons-y » répondit Setsuka.

Les deux femmes rentrèrent dans leurs chambres tandis qu'Hibiki s'apprêtait à dire à sa sœur de venir avec elle mais elle sentit un bras la retenir, elle se retourna et découvrit ave horreur Yuri qui la tenait.

« Ma chère, mon cœur solitaire a besoin de tendresse et de la chaleur d'une femme, veut-tu être ma cavalière pour la semaine ? » demanda Yuri.

« Quoi ? » s'indigna Hibiki « bien sûr que… ».

« Oui ? » répondit Yuri qui ne laissa pas terminer Hibiki « je savais que tu accepterais mon offre ».

Yuri emmena Hibiki dans sa chambre ce qui gêna terriblement Kanade qui ne voulait pas trop être avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas trop mais Mikado se rapprocha d'elle pour la réconforter (bien qu'il lui a fait peur au début).

« Votre sœur est forte, Mlle Kanade, elle quittera vite fait ce pauvre imbécile pour vous rejoindre, je m'occuperais de garder un œil sur Mr Kagarin et je dirais à votre sœur où vous trouver après ».

Kanade, rassurée, choisit sa chambre, regardé par Mikado afin qu'il dise à Hibiki où se rendre après s'être séparé de Yuri, de son côté, Hajime, ne savait pas avec qui se mettre et hésita beaucoup à tel point que quand il sortit de ses pensées, il vit un couloir vide (Kokoro et Shobai étaient déjà partis dans leurs chambres) et comprit qu'il serait seul, prenant une des chambres vides, il fut surpris de la majesté de la chambre.

La chambre était arrangée dans une double pièce avec une pièce servant de salon et l'autre de chambre, le salon était composé de fauteuils ainsi que plusieurs armoires afin qu'il puisse ranger ses affaires, il vit également que sa fenêtre donnait une vue magnifique sur New-York qui lui donnait un magnifique spectacle, Hajime se mit dans la chambre et trouva un DVD afin de regarder un film américain, après avoir lancer le film et trouver les sous-titres japonais, il regarda le film avec envie voyant un boxeur noir entrainé par le très grand Sylvester Stallone dont il avait beaucoup entendu de sa filmographie.

De son côté, Shobai arriva dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit afin qu'il puisse profiter d'une clope mais, au moment où il s'apprête à s'en griller une, il vit Kokoro entrer dans sa chambre ce qui lui provoqua un petit sourire de dégout.

« On dirait que je n'aurais pas la paix ici également ».

« Rassure-toi, Shobai » répondit Kokoro « je n'attends pas à ce que tu fasses beaucoup de choses pour me faire changer mes habitudes ».

Kokoro s'asseyait sur le lit et alluma son IPad afin qu'elle consulte ses sites préférés, Shobai s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais Kokoro lui donna un billet de 100 dollars avant qu'il parle.

« Voici pour le premier jour, je tâcherais de te payer la même voire plus la prochaine fois » répondit Kokoro (Kokoro avait la particularité de comprendre les gens avant qu'ils puissent parler).

Shobai commença à sourire et prit les billets de Kokoro et les ajouta dans son portefeuille.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ».

Dans la chambre de Yuri, Hibiki était toujours planqué avec le russe mais celle-ci voulait partir dès que celui-ci aurait le dos tourné mais il semblait avoir prévu le coup et resta toujours à fixer la jeune vocaliste, celui-ci se mit à genou et parla a Hibiki avec son plus beau accent russe.

« Ma chère colombe, ma petite lapine, ta beauté n'a que d'égale que ton caractère » essaya de complimenter le russe envers Hibiki « un homme tel que moi se doit de tout faire pour satisfaire ma dulcinée, demande n'importe quoi, je m'y exécuterais sur l'honneur et le nom de ma famille ».

Hibiki réalisa que c 'était sa chance de partir et décida de s'approcher du russe pour le mettre dans l'ambiance, d'un geste de la main, elle lui ordonna de se mettre sur le lit et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« Ferme les yeux ».

Le russe s'y exécuta, fermant les paupières et commençait à gesticuler comme si Hibiki lui faisait une gorge profonde, en réalité, la jeune vocaliste s'en allait de la chambre et, au moment où elle ferma discrètement la porte, elle vit Mikado devant elle et sursauta de peur.

« Non ça va pas ou quoi ? » s'énerva Hibiki qui donna une tape sur Mikado « tu voulais que je meure d'une crise cardiaque ? ».

« Cela ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit » justifia calmement l'ultime sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là pour commencer ? Où est Kanade ? » demanda Hibiki.

« Dans sa chambre où elle vous attend Mlle Hibiki » expliqua Mikado « je lui ai conseillée dû que je savais que vous échapperez de ce pauvre petit ver de terre, rassurez-vous, je surveillerais Mr Kagarin ».

« Assure toi que ce gros porc ne se rapproche pas de moi ou ma sœur » dit Hibiki avant de rentrer dans sa chambre pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Mikado entra dans la chambre du russe afin de passer la semaine comme son camarade de chambre, il vit le russe toujours gesticuler comme un dément, pensant qu'Hibiki lui fait une petite turlulute.

« La séance de sexe est terminé Mr Kagarin » dit l'ultime sorcier ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux du russe qui poussa un Oh ! de surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Mikado était dans sa chambre et où était Hibiki.

« Une seconde mais où est passée Hibiki ? » demanda Yuri.

« Vous devez travailler sur votre façon de courtiser les dames, Mr Kagarin » répondit calmement Mikado en se posant sur le lit « Mlle Hibiki ne souhaitait plus partager sa chambre avec la vôtre et à décider de partir rejoindre sa sœur ».

Yuri ne comprenait pas au début ce que lui conta Mikado mais au bout d'une minute, il se rendit compte de cette phrase et commença à exprimer un sourire niais et pervers sur le fait qu'il s'est fait dupée par une aussi jolie créature.

**x-x-x**

**Références à d'autres fictions : **

**Teruya et le taxi : la scène de Banzaï où Coluche prend un taxi à New-York.**


	4. Chapter 4

Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break episode 4

Episode 4 : remue ménages à Central Park

**Petit avertissement : dans cette fic, l'amour inconditionnel de Kanade envers sa soeur est toujours présente mais elle est moins violente que dans Danganronpa Another 2 pour respecter le côté détente de la fanfic.**

La soirée se passât sans encombre pour les quinze élèves qui ont bien dormi dans le Paramount hôtel.

Le lendemain matin, Hibiki et Kanade dormaient paisiblement dans leur chambre quand finalement, Hibiki commença à se réveiller et se leva du lit, bousculant légèrement Kanade qui se réveilla lentement moitié endormie.

« Allez, Kanade, debout » ordonna à moitié Hibiki afin que sa sœur se réveille un peu plus vite.

« C 'est toi grand-mère ? » demanda Kanade, toujours à moitié endormi.

« Oui, c 'est grand-mère » répondit sarcastiquement Hibiki avant de secouer Kanade pour qu'elle se réveille plus vite « lève-toi, aujourd'hui, on va profiter de Central Park ».

Kanade quitta le lit, toujours à moitié endormi, elle appela le room service afin de demander une tasse de café pour l'aider à se réveiller davantage, de son côté, Hibiki partit vers la salle de bain, afin de se doucher, Kanade profita de l'attente du room service pour demander quelque chose à sa sœur.

« J'y pense Hibiki ».

« Quoi ? » demanda Hibiki sous la douche.

« Pour la sortie à Central Park, ca ne te dérangera pas si on prévoit de faire un pique-nique là-bas ? Ça me donne envie d'en faire un là-bas ».

« Si tu achètes les produits qu'il faut, je ne suis pas contre » répondit Hibiki au moment où on entendait plus rien dans la salle de bain, celle-ci semble avoir fini de se doucher.

« Aussi, j'y pensais » rajouta Kanade au moment où Hibiki sortit de la douche dans sa robe de chambre qui était de couleur rose avec des teintes de rouge « peut-être qu'on pourrait se permettre d'inviter Setsuka pour notre sortie ».

« Hein ? » demanda Hibiki « pourquoi tu veux inviter Setsu là-bas ? ».

« Je me disais » répondit Kanade « depuis quelque temps, je te vois te balader avec elle, donc je pensais que cela ne te dérangerait pas qu'on l'inviterait avec nous ».

Hibiki hésita un moment car elle aurait voulu être tranquille et pas trop dépendre de Setsuka car les deux filles étaient non seulement amies mais également Hibiki était régulièrement rassurée lors d'une situation extrêmement stressante par la présence de Setsuka qui agissait comme une grande sœur envers elle (bien que cela n'empêche pas Hibiki de faire toujours confiance à sa sœur car elle explique également ses soucis personnelles à sa sœur qui la réconforte).

« Bon, tu as gagnée » répondit finalement Hibiki « mais tu auras intérêt durant tout le reste du voyage à écouter que mes suggestions et ne pas à en faire à ta tête ».

Kanade fut contente de voir sa sœur accepter et prit à son tour sa douche auquel les deux filles mirent leurs tenues pour se balader, elles portèrent toutes les deux une variation de leurs tenues habituelles mais elle était rouge avec un ruban blanc au milieu, portèrent des socquettes noirs ainsi que des chaussures blanches, la seule chose qui différencie les deux sœurs étaient leurs barrettes qui étaient différentes car elle représentait une note de musique différente de l'une de l'autre.

Les deux sœurs jumelles s'approchèrent de la porte de la chambre Emma/Setsuka et Hibiki en profita pour frapper la porte, au bout de quelque minutes, Setsuka arriva, dans une tenue de nuit noire avec un dessin de boule de billard bleu portant le numéro 2.

« Tiens, bonjour les filles » salua Setsuka.

« Salut Setsu » répondit Hibiki « Je voulais savoir : moi et ma sœur, on voulait se promener à Central Park et on a pensé, enfin, Kanade le voulait, qu'on pourrait y aller avec toi, si tu veux, on ne te force pas ».

« Oh ? » réagissait une Setsuka surprise avant de répondre « Eh bien, je ne serais pas contre de venir avec vous, j'ai entendu que le parc était sympathique à cette période de l'année et puis, je pourrais vous surveiller ».

« Hein ? » s'interloqua Hibiki « nous surveiller ? ».

« Tu sais, ce serait dommage que notre balade soit gâché par une horde de fans, j'ai même prévu au cas où je viendrais avec vous, des sacs en papier pour vous mettre sur la tête, comme ça, ni vu, ni connu » expliqua Setsuka.

« HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ? » s'inquiéta Hibiki avant de s'énerver « Mais je vais être absolument hideuse avec ses sacs, en plus, ça attirera du monde sur nous, pas pour un autographe, mais pour se moquer de nous, nos fans, on saura les gérer avec Kanade ».

« Relax, Biki » rassura Setsuka en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Hibiki « je plaisantais, il n'aura aucun fan qui vous foncera dessus, on va passer un bon moment ensemble ».

« Egalement » rajouta Kanade « on prévoit également de faire un pique-nique là-bas ».

« Soit pour le pique-nique » répondit Setsuka alors qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre « à tout à l'heure dans le salon ».

Les deux sœurs jumelles prirent l'ascenseur et atteignirent le salon dont elle attendirent Setsuka qui arriva finalement, dans une tenue plutôt d'été, avec une chemise noire qui était ouverte et exposa son nombril, elle portait un pantalon en cuir blanc qui montrait toujours le pattern qu'elle avait sur sa tenue d'origine (des bouts de diamants qui commença par la couleur verte et alterna à un kaki rouge), elle portait pour se donner une image classe d'elle-même, les lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle embarquait dans l'avion de Haruhiko.

« On y va les filles ? » répondit-elle.

X-X-X

Les trois filles partirent en direction du parc tout en n'oubliant pas de commander de la nourriture et des boissons pour le pique-nique qu'elles ont prévu, en marchant dans la rue, Kanade lança un regard curieux sur un jeune portant une casquette tenant un boombox (une radio) sur le bras et le mettait en direction de sa tête, celui-ci écoutait une musique hip-hop qui le faisait bouger dans le rythme.

« Setsu » demanda Kanade « à ton avis, qu'est ce tu crois qu'il fait avec sa radio ? ».

« Il écoute de la musique » répondit Setsuka « rassure-toi, Kana, certaines personnes font comme lui, ils mettent leurs radios proche de leurs oreilles pour mieux l'entendre dans la rue, ils pavanent tout simplement ».

« Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait s'abimer les tympans avec ça ? » s'inquiéta Kanade.

« Inutile de t'inquiéter pour un petit détail » s'énerva Hibiki sur sa sœur « il y'a certains de nos fans qui se rapprochent trop près des enceintes durant nos concerts et je te garantis qu'une enceinte, a détruit plus un tympan que cette chose, en plus, si il pouvait mieux se regarder dans le miroir, il verrait qu'il est habillé comme un clochard ».

« Biki » calma Setsuka « inutile de t'énerver sur ta sœur, elle est juste curieuse et puis, si ce garçon décide de s'habiller comme ça, c 'est son choix ».

Les trois filles reprirent leurs routes vers Central Park où finalement, elles y arrivent et pour les deux sœurs jumelles, c 'était d'une extrême beauté, le parc était immense et montrait bien pourquoi elle était surnommée le poumon de la grosse pomme, le terrain vague couvert de végétation était exposé au soleil, ce qui illumina le lieu encore plus.

Le petit groupe observait avec un sourire, des enfants avec leurs parents profitant de leurs balades, des joggeurs courant pour faire leurs exercices ainsi que certaines personnes jouant au frisbee avec leurs chiens, l'un d'eux envoya le frisbee un peu trop loin qu'il cogna la tête de Kanade, Setsuka le ramassa et vit un berger allemand se diriger vers elle, attendant qu'elle lui jette le frisbee suivi de son maître, Setsuka, tout en souriant, envoie le frisbee au propriétaire tandis que le chien le suivit et l'attrapa en plein vol, ce qui fit plaisir au jeune maître qui partit dans l'autre direction.

Les filles continuèrent leur petite balade quand Kanade vit le zoo de Central Park, Setsuka la vit et comprit une chose.

« Kana, tu veux voir les animaux du zoo ? ».

« E-eh bien » répondit timidement Kanade « ce serait mentir si je disais que je n'étais pas intéressée ».

« T'es sérieuse ? » demanda Hibiki « tu crois qu'on a le temps de voir des animaux qui sont enfermés dans leurs cages alors qu'ils devraient dans leurs habitats naturelles ? ».

« Biki » tenta de calmer Setsuka « si ta sœur veut voir le zoo, on va y aller et puis, on n'est pas pressés, il n'est que 11 :30, on a du temps pour visiter le zoo, terminer la balade et manger notre pique-nique après non ? ».

Hibiki ne trouva pas d'arguments et décida de joindre le groupe pour voir les animaux, elles commencèrent par voir les gorilles, même si l'ultime vocaliste n'était pas intéressée pour voir le zoo, elle remarqua un détail sur un gorille et le pointa aux deux autres filles.

« Tiens ? Vous avez vu les filles ? On a retrouvé le frère caché de Shinji ».

Les deux filles se penchèrent et virent le gorille, une partie de la fourrure de sa tête formèrent une mèche qui pourraient s'apparenter à celle de l'ultime pompier, Setsuka remarqua le détail et commença à rire ce qui entraina Kanade là-dedans.

« Ohhhh !» pensa Setsuka avant de reprendre son fou rire « c'est pas très gentil ça ».

Les filles terminèrent leurs fou rires et se dirigèrent vers la cage des ours polaires, Hibiki et Kanade étaient impressionnées par la taille de la bestiole et ne s'attendaient pas à voir un ours polaire même si Hibiki se sentait gênée pour la pauvre bête en captivité, Setsuka sourie en voyant les deux filles heureuse d'avoir vu un aussi bel animal.

Elles terminèrent la visite du zoo en voyant des lions de mer qui pourraient se ressembler à des otaries.

« Elles sont magnifiques » pensa Kanade qui les compare à des otaries.

« Attention Kanade, ce ne sont pas des otaries mais des lions de mers » expliqua Setsuka.

« Et alors ? » demanda Hibiki « ils ressemblent à des otaries ».

« Pas vraiment, une otarie est plutôt une bête qui aiment plus jouer avec ses congénères plus qu'autre chose » expliqua Setsuka « le lion de mer est un prédateur, j'ai entendu dire qu'il peut être capable de déchiqueter un requin blanc assez facilement ».

« Ah oui ? » s'interrogea Kanade qui ne voyait pas le lion de mer comme une créature dangereuse.

« Et également, j'ai entendu de drôles histoires sur les lions de mer lorsqu'ils s'en prennent à des pingouins » ajouta l'ultime joueuse de billiard.

« Quelles genres d'histoires ? » demanda Hibiki qui finissait passionnée par l'histoire de Setsuka.

« Eh bien, lorsqu'un lion de mer s'en prend à un pingouin, il ne tente pas de le tuer mais il lui fait quelque chose encore pire » répondit Setsuka dont elle prit un ton comme si elle racontait une histoire qui fait peur « il attrape le pingouin, le fout au sol et…. ».

Les deux sœurs jumelles retiennent leurs souffles, ayant légèrement peur du dénouement du pauvre pingouin victime du lion de mer lorsque Setsuka termina son histoire.

« LE VIOLE COMPLETEMENT ».

« Ugh, dégueulasse » disait écœuré Hibiki « mais qui t'as dit des horreurs pareilles ? Ça me donne pas envie de voir ces bestioles d'un peu plus près ».

« Disons » expliqua Setsuka « que le type de la classe 77-B expliqua ça à une de ses interros à un jury sur les prédateurs du pingouin, je n'ai fait que répéter ce qu'il avait dit ».

« Attends » pensa Hibiki « tu veux dire l'autre type, celui qui prétend être le maître du monde ? L'ultime éleveur ?».

« Lui-même » répondit Setsuka « mais je crois que je vous assez fais peur avec ça, je pense qu'on va quitter le zoo et profiter d'un bon petit pique-nique avant de retourner à l'hôtel, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? ».

Les deux filles hochèrent de la tête et les trois amies quittèrent le zoo.

X-X-X

Cherchant un coin tranquille afin de pouvoir manger leurs pique-nique, elles trouvèrent une petite zone herbeuse où personne s'y trouvaient, elles posèrent la nappe et commencent à manger leurs repas.

« Je dois dire » disait subitement Hibiki « que pour l'instant, ça me plait ».

« Notre pique-nique ou le voyage ? » demanda Setsuka alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger un donut au chocolat.

« Les deux, on a fait une formidable balade dans le parc que je pensais pas du tout que cela m'amuserait autant, à part l'histoire du lion de mer » répondit Hibiki.

« Eh bien, je suis contente que tu t'es bien amusée » dit Setsuka « mais j'avoue que l'histoire du lion de mer était un petit peu… Osée ».

Setsuka commença à rire de son mot tandis qu'Hibiki hésita à lui parler d'un truc, au bout de quelque minutes de grignotage, elle se lance.

« Tu sais Setsu… ».

« Oui ? ».

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi mais cette balade m'a fait dire un truc, je pense que je devrais me tourner vers les autres, pas que je veux ignorer ma sœur mais tout simplement, j'estime qu'a part toi, je ne m'approche pas des autres, bon dans un sens, il y'a certains qui me dégoutent, comme Mikado, Yuri et Shobai mais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je devrais essayer d'être plus proche même si je dois être une sale peste pour eux mais je veux me faire plus d'amis, être plus proche d'eux, pouvoir faire des choses avec eux, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, tu y penses quoi ? ».

« Eh bien » répondit Setsuka « il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer, même si notre scolarité s'arrêtera au bout d'un moment, les liens qu'on formera ave les gens ne s'effaceront jamais même au fil des années, imaginons, à part moi et ta sœur, qui tu aimes bien dans notre classe ? ».

« Euh » hésita Hibiki avant de donner une réponse « Sora ? ».

« Eh bien, essaye, à un moment, de te rapprocher de Sora et demande lui si tu veux faire des trucs avec elle, que ça soit ici à New York ou chez nous, il n'est jamais trop tard pour que tu te rapproches des autres Biki, profite-en tant que notre scolarité dure encore » disait Setsuka pour motiver Hibiki à faire plus ample connaissance avec les autres.

Hibiki fut surpris des mots de Setsuka, qui lui donna du courage mais elle ne savait comment la remercier, de son côté, Kanade regardait avec un sourire sa sœur qui montrait un gain de confiance en elle mais au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien, comme si on essayait de lui voler sa sœur auprès d'autres personnes, mais alors qu'elle pensait, un homme arriva dans la clairière et les trois filles vit chez cet homme un regard comme si il avait vu le père noël.

« Oh my God, you are Melody Rhythm ».

« Vous connaissez cet homme ? » demanda Setsuka.

« N-non, je ne crois pas » répondit Kanade, inquiète de l'homme.

« Dans ce cas, c'est un de nos fans » répondit Hibiki « inutile de le faire attendre et donnons-lui notre autographe, viens Kanade ».

Kanade regardait Setsuka, avec un regard inquiet, qui se contentait d'hausser les épaules, se rappelant que Hibiki ne voulait pas qu'on l'empêche de voir ses fans, Kanade se leva et rejoignit Hibiki qui venait de finir de donner son autographe au fan tandis que Kanade ajouta sa signature et la donna à l'homme.

« Thank you » remercia l'homme « This means a lot for me ».

Elles virent l'homme partir et allaient s'apprêter à terminer leurs pique-nique quand subitement, les trois filles entendirent du bruit, un groupie de fans excitée se dirigeait vers elle, visiblement, l'homme qui a eu leurs autographe à soit prévenu des fans du groupe qu'elles étaient là ou ils ont remarqué la présence des deux filles dans la clairière, Hibiki commença légèrement à paniquer, elle n'avait pas prévenu que tant de monde viendrait tant la voir, Setsuka en profita pour lui adresser un petit mot moqueur.

« Je croyais que tu allais gérer tes fans Biki ? ».

« M-mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en y aurait autant !» se défendit Hibiki tandis que les deux sœurs se tiennent dans leurs bras, inquiètent qu'elles ont fait une bêtise avec le fan.

« Dans ce cas » rajouta Setsuka « il me reste une chose à faire ».

Sans prévenir, Setsuka mit Hibiki sur son dos et prit Kanade par la main et les trois filles fuient le parc, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever leurs nappe et leurs nourritures, la poursuite dura des minutes quand finalement, Setsuka trouva une avenue où elle cacha les deux sœurs jumelles et prit un journal pour se cacher afin que les fans ne la reconnaisse pas, dieu heureusement, les fans ne firent pas attention et continuèrent leurs chemins, espérant trouver le groupe, Setsuka leva la tête du journal et remarquait que les fans n'étaient plus à leurs traces.

«C'est bon, les filles vous pouvez sortir » disait Setsuka tandis que les deux sœurs jumelles sortirent et vérifièrent si leurs poursuivants étaient bien parties.

« Eh bien, c'était une sacrée poursuite » s'amusa Setsuka « je pense qu'après ça, on peut retourner à l'hôtel, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? ».

« Je suis entièrement d'accord, ça m'a épuisée » répondit Hibiki « Kanade tu peux me… ».

« Look, there they are ».

« Melody Rhythm, an autograph please ».

Les trois filles reconnaissaient les voix des fans qu'ils les avaient retrouvés et se mirent à courir du plus vite qu'elles peuvent.

X-X-X

Après une sévère course poursuite où elles sont parvenus à distancer les fans du groupe, les trois filles retournèrent à l'hôtel où elles décidèrent de retourner dans leurs chambres, avant d'y retourner, Hibiki décida de remercier Setsuka pour le bon temps passé ensemble.

« Setsu, merci pour ce matin, c'était très sympathique, je penserais à appliquer ce que tu m'as dit durant le pique-nique ».

« Ok » répondit Setsuka en faisant un clin d'œil avec son œil droit (son œil gauche est toujours fermée et ne s'en sert que lors de ses parties de billard, elle a même surnommée son œil 'L'œil du diable') avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

« Et merci à toi aussi Kanade, au moins, tu n'as pas donnée que des idées conne dans ta vie » remercia Hibiki envers sa sœur.

Kanade fut heureuse que sa sœur l'avait complimentée mais toujours au fond d'elle, elle sentait comme une envie de s'opposer à Setsuka pour avoir sa sœur à elle toute seule, avec cet étrange sentiment, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour rejoindre sa sœur.

**X-X-X**

**Références à d'autres oeuvres : l'histoire du lion de mer est basé sur la vidéo des 'Cassos de la nature' présenté par le Youtubeur Caljbeut Cartoon Trash.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 5 : un musée « Void »

**Si vous trouverez que Iroha est un peu OOC concernant sur son talent, il faut savoir que j'ai écrit ce chapitre avant de voir ses Free Time Events où elle commence à se désintéresser de son talent pour vouloir plus dessiner du manga mais je me disais également, en voyant ses FTE après avoir écrit ce chapitre qu'Iroha cacherait ce péché mignon car je me rappelle qu'elle hésitait à en parler à Sora et qu'il fallait avancer dans ses relations avec elle pour qu'elle le révèle donc je me disais qu'elle ne l'aurait pas dit à ses camarades de classe. **

**De plus, 'Void' existe dans cette fanfiction mais elle n'est pas encore l'organisation telle qu'on la connait dans SDRA2 puisque nous ne sommes pas dans une fiction se déroulant durant la Tragédie, de plus, ils ignorent encore la véritable identité d'Utsuro puisque, si je m'abuse, je crois qu'il ne le révèle que quand Junko le retrouve pour le mettre dans son Killing Game.**

**Enfin bref, finissons le blabla et profitez plutôt du chapitre 5.**

Au Paramount Hôtel, Nikei écrivait des notes sur son petit carnet, notant notamment les heures de sorties de ses camarades, les petits événements qu'il pouvait se passer dans l'hôtel ainsi des petites choses qu'il pouvait faire de la journée, Nikei ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de marquer des notes sur son carnet, son sang de journaliste l'obligeait à écrire, même si ce n'était pas important ou un énorme scoop.

Au moment où il ferma son carnet, il vit la porte de la chambre s'entrevoir et vit Ihora marchant vers lui.

« Iroha ? » demanda l'ultime journaliste.

« Je pensais » disait Iroha d'une petite voix timide « qu'on pouvait peut-être sortir ensemble afin de se balader dans la ville, profiter d'un moment tous les deux ».

« Je ne suis pas contre » répondit Nikei « mais je pense savoir où tu veux aller : le Metropolitan Museum of Art, non ? ».

« O-oui » confirma Iroha « mais si tu es trop occupé par tes notes, peut-être que je devrais y aller toute seule ».

« Non, je vais y aller avec toi » répondit Nikei « déjà, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule, ça n'y parait pas mais une bonne partie des habitants de New-York sont des voyous, des criminels et des exhibitionnistes et je n'ai pas trop envie que tu ais des ennuis durant notre voyage ».

« EH ? » s'interrogea fortement Ihora « tu es sûre de cette chose Nikei ? ».

« Bien sûr, c 'est mon boulot de tout savoir » répondit Nikei avant de se rapprocher d'Iroha et lui caressa les cheveux pour la réconforter « ils attaquent uniquement que ceux qui sont seuls mais ensemble, on n'aura pas de soucis surtout dans un musée ».

Ihora était gêné par les mots de Nikei sur la population de New-York mais elle savait, au fond d'elle-même qu'avec Nikei à ses côtés, elle n'aurait aucun problème, après tout, ils avaient tous les deux survécu à la misère et à la pauvreté, elle prit ses affaires et voyait Nikei écrire des notes sur son carnet, Ihora soupira car elle connaissait les tics de Nikei qui l'obligeait à écrire des notes dès qu'une nouvelle situation se produisait devant lui.

X-X-X

Les deux quittèrent l'hôtel et se dirigeait vers le Metropolitan Museum of Art, pour Ihora, c'était la chance de voir les œuvres de peintres qu'elle pourrait considérer comme ses rivaux, même si eux ne posséderaient une qualité qu'Ihora a : la réalité photographique, ses peintures sont tellement bien faits qu'on ne faisait pas la distinction entre ses peintures et une photographie, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent dans la cinquième avenue de New-York où ils virent finalement le bâtiment, qui de l'extérieur ressemblait plus à un château qu'un musée.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire que je suis devant le Metropolitan Museum of Art, quand j'obtiendrais mon diplôme, j'espère que une partie de mes œuvres finissent là-bas, tu en penses quoi Nikei ? » demanda Iroha avant qu'elle vit Nikei écrire une nouvelle fois dans ses notes, Iroha haussa le ton ce qui fit comprendre à Nikei qu'il est retombé dans ses habitudes et s'arrêta avant de parler à Iroha.

« Je suis d'accord, quand tu auras ton diplôme, tu seras tellement mondialement connu que le Metropolitan Museum of Art sera bien obligé de recevoir certaines de tes œuvres d'art » répondit Nikei avant de s'excuser « Pardon Iroha mais tu sais comment je suis, quand quelque chose se passe devant moi, je dois le noter même si ce n'est pas important ».

« Nikei, je sais comment tu es mais s'il te plait, juste cette fois, le temps de la visite, promets-moi que tu n'écriras rien sur ton carnet » supplia Iroha avec un regard digne d'un petit chiot qu'on criait rapidement 'KAWAII' tellement qu'il serait mignon, Nikei comprit que sa demande était sérieuse.

« D'accord, je vais essayer mais je te garantis pas une réussite » répondit-il.

Iroha fut enchantée même si elle avait peur qu'il ne tiendrait plus d'une minute à ne rien écrire sur son carnet, les deux entrèrent dans le musée et décidèrent de commencer par voir le tableau de Gustave Moreau 'l'Œdipe et le Sphinx'.

« Ce tableau me fait toujours plaisir par la narration qu'elle exprime » parla Iroha devant Nikei « car elle raconte la rencontre d'Œdipe et du Sphinx tandis que celui-ci lui posa une énigme que peu avait réussi avant lui ».

« Quelle genre d'énigme ? » demanda Nikei qui était intéressé par la question de l'énigme, après tout, pour son honneur de journaliste, s'il voulait un scoop, il devait le chercher et le trouver et non l'attendre.

« Quel être marche sur quatre pattes au matin, sur deux à midi et sur trois le soir ? » répondit Iroha tout en posant l'énigme à Nikei.

« Oh ? C 'est tout ? C 'est facile » disait Nikei avec une confiance hors-norme «c 'est l'Homme, il marche à quatre pattes quand il est bébé, deux pattes quand il est adulte et trois pattes quand il est vieux puisque il a besoin d'une canne pour se tenir ».

« Tu connaissais l'énigme Nikei ? » demanda Iroha qui était surprise mais contente que Nikei connaissait la réponse du tableau.

« L'énigme, oui mais pas le tableau, j'ignorais qu'un peintre en était intéressé à tel point qu'il en a fait une œuvre d'art » répondit Nikei.

Les deux continuèrent leurs explorations et virent plusieurs tableau connus comme l'autoportrait de Vincent Van Gogh, La mort de Socrate de Jacques-Louis David et un tableau qui surprit les goûts de Nikei, le tableau représentait une femme nue allongée sur un linge blanc, les cheveux étalés partout et un perroquet perché sur sa main gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que c 'est que cette chose ? » demanda Nikei qui se refusait de croire qu'un tel tableau existait et était représentée dans le Metropolitan Museum of Art.

« C 'est la Femme au Perroquet de Gustave Courbet » répondit Iroha « et un peu comme toi, les autres peintres n'ont pas apprécié son œuvre, la qualifiant de 'peu de goût' ».

« C'est clair que niveau goût on y… » commença Nikei avant de s'arrêter dans la zone Asie du musée et s'y rendit, obligeant Ihora à le poursuivre et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Iroha comprit pourquoi il s'était aventuré dans la partie Asie.

Devant eu se trouva un tableau montrant un océan dont se lève une grosse vague qui était peint dans un style que Nikei et Iroha savait où elle venait.

« Ce ne serait pas la Grande Vague de Kanagawa ? » demanda Nikei.

« En effet, c 'est bien lui, l'œuvre la plus connue de Hokusaï » confirma Iroha ce qui excita Nikei qui avait des doutes si le musée avait des œuvres d'art japonais.

« Incroyable » répondit Nikei avant de sortir son carnet et d'écrire des notes dessus.

« Dimanche 15 :47, durant notre visite au Metropolitan Museum of Art, moi et Iroha découvrons la présence du tableau du peintre Hokusai la Grande Vague de… » inscrivit Nikei avant de s'arrêter et fixa Iroha qui se contentait de soupirer, dans son excitation, il avait oublié qu'il avait promis à Iroha de ne pas noter des informations sur son carnet le temps de la visite, il rangea son carnet et s'approcha d'Ihora.

« On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne » musa Ihora.

« Je suis désolé, Iroha » s'excusa Nikei « l'habitude m'a eu sur ce coup-là, ce que je vais faire, c 'est qu'après la visite, on ira dans un café et je te paierais l'intégralité de ce qu'on prendra là-bas ».

« Je comprends Nikei mais tu n'aies pas obligé de payer pour moi » tenta de rassurer Ihora.

« Non, non, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, c 'est la seule façon de me faire pardonner » expliqua Nikei.

Iroha se mit à gentiment rire de la réaction de Nikei qui, en ne tenant pas sa promesse, était comme si il avait causé la fin du monde, ils terminèrent leurs balade dans le musée en voyant les œuvres exposés dans la section Asie notamment ceux qui venaient de leurs pays.

X-X-X

Les deux partirent dans un petit café afin de profiter une petite boisson ensemble avant de retourner dans l'hôtel, les deux hésitèrent sur leurs choix avant que finalement le serveur arriva vers eux afin de connaitre ce qu'ils ont choisis.

« I would like a cup of coffee extra black and… » dit-il avant de s'arrêter pour demander à Iroha ce qu'elle veut « tu voudras quoi Iroha ? ».

« Euh » hésita Iroha « une bouteille d'eau me suffirait ».

« A water bottle for my friend » termina Nikei sur sa commande.

Le serveur partit afin de donner la commande au café, Nikei remarquait après que le serveur partit, le regard moitié morose d'Iroha.

« Il y'a un problème Iroha ? » demanda l'ultime journaliste à son amie.

« Je pensais à notre avenir » disait la jeune peintre « tu crois qu'on aurait un bel avenir, tu sais, pour notre petit groupe ? ».

« Tu sais » répondit Nikei qui comprit le sujet de la phrase d'Iroha « au début, toi, moi, Hajime et Emma on partait de rien, on vivait dans la boue comme si on n'existait pas, trouver un but à notre existence était digne d'un parcours du combattant mais un jour, le destin a voulu qu'on devienne les personnes qu'on est aujourd'hui, pour ma part, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur le cadavre d'un homme assassiné que la police recherchait depuis un mois et qu'ils pensaient abandonner les recherches, un journaliste à remarquer ma découverte et m'a recruté dans le journal du coin, et au fur à mesure que j'écrivais les articles et que j'étais témoin d'évènements étranges que personne n'aurait vu à part moi, j'ai fini reconnu comme le meilleur journaliste du pays à tel point qu'on me surnommait « le dieu de l'exclusivité », toi, tu as été surnommé 'le joyau des Nijue' par ta famille à cause de ton talent dans la peinture qui t'as permis de devenir célèbre dans le monde de l'art, Emma a été repérée par un réalisateur hollywoodien alors qu'elle n'avait fait aucune école d'art dramatique et aujourd'hui, elle est l'une des 5 actrices les plus connus du monde grâce à la série des 'Harry Peter' ».

« Et Hajime » termina Ihora « est devenu célèbre sur Playtube en défendant une vieille femme de trois agresseurs armées où il les a tous battus à la force de ses poings, un manager de boxe à vue la vidéo et à décider d'en faire son poulain, Hajime est devenu l'un des plus grands boxeurs du monde en gagnant 60 combats pour 2 défaites en une seule année ».

« Et enfin, on a réussi à obtenir notre place dans l'académie Hope's Peak, la plus prestigieuse école pour exprimer notre talent » ajouta Nikei « tu vois, on était parti de rien et on a obtenu tout ce qu'on rêvait grâce à notre chance et nos talents».

« Mais tu crois que 'Void' aura un avenir dans le monde ? » demanda timidement Ihora.

Le serveur arriva et donna une bouteille d'eau à Ihora et une tasse de café 'Extra Black' à Nikei comme il lui a demandé, au moment que le serveur partit, Nikei reprit la parole.

« Je suis certain que notre petit groupe aura un avenir, après tout, il sert principalement pour trouver 'tu sais qui' mais surtout, il permet à nous quatre de pouvoir continuer notre vie tout en pensant à un meilleur avenir pour nous et notre groupe ».

« Et Mikado ? » demanda Ihora.

« Pour Mikado, il faudra voir son cas, car si il fait trop de conneries, on pourrait payer le prix fort de l'avoir gardé, l'important, c 'est qu'il se tienne à carreau et qu'on reste amis avec notre classe sans qu'ils se doutent que toi, moi, Hajime et Emma forment un groupe qu'ils ne pourraient pas comprendre ou pire, en auraient peur ».

Ihora comprit ce que voulait dire Nikei mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout se passerait bien, après tout, c 'était sa devise : toujours penser positivement dans toutes les situations possibles.

Les deux finirent leurs boissons dans le café et décidèrent de retourner dans l'hôtel avec une seule vision qu'ils pensèrent dans leurs têtes : peu importe ce qui se passera dans le futur, tout leur sourira jusqu'à la fin car après tout, ils ont survécu à la misère de leurs vies qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux.

**X-X-X**

**Références à d'autres fictions**

**Le 15:47 : inspiré de la mort des Tortues Ninja dans un JDG.**

**Le surnom de Nikei 'le dieu de l'exclusivité' : une référence à 'Bruce Tout Puissant' où Jim Carrey est surnommé 'Mr Exclusivité' après avoir retrouvé un cadavre et avoir assisté au crash d'une météorite dans le film.**

**Le background d'Hajime : la scène de Kickass où le personnage principal défend un type tout en se faisant filmer ce qui le rend célèbre.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 6 : arrivée de Teruya et cours de langue particulière

Alors que Nikei et Ihora revenait juste de l'hôtel, Teruya atteignit péniblement l'entrée du Paramount Hôtel, il avait passé presque toute une journée à trouver le bon hôtel, ayant été obligé de dormir dans la rue car il était fatigué de continuer le voyage et dans la journée, il était obligé d'enlever son manteau noir, révélant son t-shirt blanc, à cause de la chaleur extrême dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme, des traces de transpirations apparaissent sous ses aisselles montrant que Teruya avait pris un chemin qui l'avait épuisé, son courage étant enfin récompensé, il entra dans l'hôtel.

Teruya vit l'intérieur et s'avouait à lui-même qu'il était impressionné de cet hôtel, quand lui et son père venait à New-York, ils allaient et restaient dans leur petit chalet au bord d'un lac avant de partir tous les jours dans la cité pour vendre leurs produits, il n'avait donc pas trop connu les hôtels new-yorkais.

« Can I help you sir ? ».

La voix venait du concierge, Mr Matt Douglas, qui s'était approché de Teruya.

« Er… Yes, i would like to reserve a roo… » dit-il avant de fouiller ses poches et découvrit avec horreur qu'il n'avait plus un sou, c 'était vrai !, il avait tout consommé pour payer son taxi et dû à la longue marche qu'il a fait, il avait oublié de reprendre de l'argent pour payer sa chambre d'hôtel.

« Great, a homeless » se pensa Mr Douglas avant de reprendre « sir, this is a hotel, not a charity center, so I suggest that you will leave this place immediately ».

« Wait, Wait, Wait » paniqua Teruya « I got some friends in there who can help me up, I can talk with them ».

« Sir, you better leave or else, I will call the cops » menaça Mr Douglas qui croyait dur comme fer que Teruya était un clochard.

« Sir, please, don't do this ! » supplia Teruya qui avait peur de finir sa semaine de relâche dans la rue à cause d'un malentendu.

« Que se passe-il ici messieurs ? ».

Les deux se retournèrent et virent Mikado descendant dans la place, visiblement, l'ultime sorcier avait tout entendu de la dispute entre les deux hommes, étrangement, Mr Matt Douglas lui parla comme si Mikado lui avait parlé en anglais.

« There's nothing to worry about sir » rassura Mr Douglas « just a homeless who thinks that he can live in our hotel for charity, I was just about to throw him outside ».

« M-mikado » s'inquiéta Teruya « je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour qu'il te comprenne, mais dis-lui que tu me connais, il ne semble pas me croire de ce que je lui raconte ».

Mikado examina la situation, certes, il serait très drôle de laisser Teruya dans la rue car Mikado adore beaucoup le tourmenter, pour son plus grand plaisir, mais d'un autre côté, le garder serait un choix judicieux pour le groupe qui ferait monter sa côte de popularité car même si Mikado était très respecté dans le groupe pour ses petits talents de cuisiniers, beaucoup ont tellement d'appréhensions envers ce dernier que certain dirait que Shobai serait plus acceptable à devenir ami que l'ultime sorcier, ainsi pour le groupe, il dit ces mots à Mr Douglas sans lui parler en anglais.

« Maintenant que je le vois plus en détail, je le reconnais, c 'est mon abruti de grand frère qui adore se mettre dans des situations assez… compliquées, rassurez-vous, c 'est normal, il n'a pas trop toute sa tête ».

« QUOI ? » répondit en surprise Teruya sur la description que lui a fait Mikado qui le discréditait comme un débile mental mais à sa surprise générale, cela marche car Mr Douglas fut surpris et presque attristé pour Teruya.

« Oh Shit, I'm very sorry sir, I didn't know he was your brother ».

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas » rassura Mikado dont son masque lui montrait le plus pur des sourires envers le concierge « écoutez, ce qui va se passer, je vais payer sa chambre pour lui ainsi que ses déplacements et les services qu'il demandera pour l'hôtel, ainsi, je garderais un œil sur lui et il ne fera pas d'autre bêtises que ce qu'il vous a fait tout à l'heure ».

« O-ok, if you insist sir, we will register your brother among our clients » epliqua Mr Douglas avant de poursuivre « just make sure that your brother won't cause any problems with the other customers ».

« Rassurez-vous, tant qu'il restera avec moi et mes camarades, il n'aura pas un seul souci, pas vrai, grand frère ? » répondit Mikado en tournant sa tête envers Teruya qui était médusé du portrait que lui avait dressé l'ultime sorcier mais il savait qu'il lui en était reconnaissant puisque il pourra dormir au Paramount hôtel dans un vrai lit malgré ses erreurs.

Mr Douglas enregistra Teruya parmi les clients et lui donna ses clés, Mikado prit Teruya sous son aile et l'emmena au deuxième étage via l'ascenseur, pendant la montée, Teruya lui posa quelques questions.

« Mikado, je ne saurais comment te remercier mais pourquoi tu lui as dit que j'étais…débile ? ».

« Il fallait dresser un descriptif acceptable pour la petite action que vous aviez fait, Mr Otori » répondit calmement Mikado « embarquer clandestinement dans notre avion pour nous rejoindre n'était pas très, objectivement parlant, futé ».

« Peut-être » se tenta de justifier Teruya « mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis débile et aussi, comment ce type t'a compris sans que tu lui parles anglais ? ».

Mikado se contenta de le regarder et ne dis rien, Teruya se contenta de soupirer, après tout, si Mikado était l'ultime sorcier, c 'est pas en révélant ses tours qu'il était devenu célèbre, c 'était grâce au côté mystérieux de son contrôle de sa magie qu'il avait obtenu son titre mais pour Teruya, si Mikado a pu se faire comprendre avec Mr Douglas, il a dû utiliser un sort qui lui a permis de brouiller le cerveau du concierge afin de lui faire croire qu'il parlait anglais alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Les deux arrivèrent au deuxième étage où se trouvèrent Hajime, Yoruko et les sœurs jumelles qui discutaient certainement de ce qui ont fait de leurs journées et quand ils tournèrent leurs têtes, c'est avec un regard surpris qu'ils virent Teruya.

« Ce n'est pas Teruya de la classe 75-B ? » demanda Yoruko « que fais-tu ici ? ».

« Disons que notre ami nous a suivis jusqu'à New-York afin de profiter de la ville de ses propres yeux » répondit Mikado à la place de Teruya « il a donc embarqué clandestinement dans notre avion et a failli être expulsé de l'hôtel si je n'étais pas intervenu ».

« Attends ? » demanda Hajime « embarquer clandestinement ? Mais t'étais ou ? Pas dans la soute à bagages j'espère parce que si c 'est le cas, tu dois avoir une forme physique hors-pair, je ne suis pas un champion en aviation mais j'ai cru entendre que dans la soute, la température ambiante peut atteindre jusqu'à -50° à cause de la pression».

« Non, j'étais dans le compartiment à bagages à bord de l'appareil, juste en haut des sièges » expliqua Teruya.

« Juste en haut des sièges ? » demanda en surprise Hibiki avant de s'énerver « je parie que tu nous regardais tellement comme un pervers que tu devais te masturber à l'intérieur de ton compartiment ».

« Quoi ? » s'indigna Teruya « je ne ferais jamais ça de ma vie».

« Pourquoi tu nous en as pas parlé Teruya ? » demanda Yoruko « on aurait pu t'emmener avec nous ».

« Disons que j'y pensais mais vu que je suis votre ainé et que je ne viens pas de votre classe, je pense qu'il aurait eu quelque petits problèmes comme le fait que vous m'auriez pu m'éjecter par-dessus bord» expliqua Teruya.

« Pourquoi on ferait ça Teruya ? » s'indigna Yoruko « tu penses qu'on ne voudrait pas de toi si tu proposais de venir avec nous ? ».

« J-je ne vise pas tout le monde » tenta d'expliquer Teruya « juste certaines personnes».

« Allons, allons » tenta de calmer Mikado « maintenant que Mr Otori est là, profitons de sa présence qui apportera un peu de sagesse dans notre petit groupe…ou pas, à vous de choisir, Hajime, si je m'abuse, je crois que tu es seul dans ta chambre d'hôtel ».

« Oui » répondit Hajime qui comprenait que Mikado voulait lui donner Teruya « je peux l'héberger pour le voyage ».

« Eh bien, le problème est résolu, Mr Otori » s'exclama Mikado « vous resterez avec nous pour le temps de la semaine, profitez bien de notre présence ».

Teruya profita pour prendre ses affaires et rejoignit Hajime quand il sentit qu'on lui enlevait quelque chose sur le dos, il se retourna et vit Yoruko qui lui a enlevé un mot collé sur son dos et qui était marqué « I'M NUTS (je suis zinzin en anglais) ».

« Je remarque qu'entre toi et Mikado, ça ne s'améliore pas » musa Yoruko tandis que Teruya se contenta d'un soupir d'exaspération « mais si jamais quelqu'un d'autre te demande pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu monter avec nous, évite de dire ce que tu nous as dit, c 'est extrêmement blessant pour eux qui ne seraient pas visés ».

« Oui, j'aurais dû mieux m'expliquer tout à l'heure, pardon si je t'ai blessé » s'excusa Teruya à Yoruko ce qui fit plaisir à l'ultime hôtesse qui retourna dans sa chambre tout comme les sœurs jumelles, Teruya en profita d'entrer dans la chambre d'Hajime où il est surpris de la majesté et en profita pour s'étaler sur le lit, heureux de pouvoir sentir sa texture après une longue journée de marche.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Teruya ? » demanda Hajime « boisson protéinée ? Bière ? Macarons ? ».

« Non, merci, je reste au moins 10 minutes sur ce lit et je fonce à la douche, je sens comme un porc-épic, c 'est violent » répondit Teruya.

« Tu as marché combien de temps pour que tu en arrives à cet état-là ? » demanda Hajime.

« Depuis ce matin » répondit Teruya « j'ai exploré presque tous les pâtés de maisons afin de trouver cet hôtel puisque je n'avais pas de carte, je ne me suis pas reposé pour manger, j'ai même bu dans des fontaines publics, j'avais tellement chaud que j'étais prêt à me mettre nu pour continuer, au final, si j'avais été expulsé, j'aurais fait tout ce voyage pour rien ».

Hajime en écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il ne voyait pas Teruya comme quelqu'un qui pouvait repousser ses limites, il s'était royalement trompé, avec ce nouveau constat, il s'assit à côté de Teruya et alluma la télé pour continuer le film qu'il regardait la dernière fois car il était parti faire un entraînement nocturne avant de voir la fin du film la nuit dernière.

x-x-x

En parlant d'entraînement, Shinji s'apprête à faire un footing pour s'exercer car pour lui aussi, un homme fort doit avoir un corps sain.

« Ma couille » disait Shinji vers Yuki son ami et camarade de chambre « ça te dirait de faire un petit footing dans les rues de New-York ? Tu verras, tu m'en diras que du positif ».

« Euh » s'inquiéta Yuki « frangin, je dois te dire un truc, je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi car je pensais… ».

« Voyons, ma couille » coupa Shinji « tu ne le dis pas comme un homme, exprime toi plus fort que ça ma couille».

« J-je dois voir Sora et du coup… » tenta d'expliquer en haussant le ton Yuki avant de se faire à nouveau couper la parole par Shinji.

« ALLONS, C 'EST MOU TOUT CA, MONTRE MOI QUE TU ES UN HOMME ! » hurla Shinji pour booster Yuki.

« JE NE POURRAIS PAS VENIR AVEC TOI CAR JE PENSAIS VOIR SORA POUR LUI PARLER UN TRUC » cria Yuki afin que Shinji le comprenne.

« C 'EST BIEN MA COUILLE » félicita en criant Shinji avant de baisser sa voix « mais tu comptes la voir pour quoi, ma couille ? ».

«C'était au sujet de hier soir » répondit Yuki alors qu'il commence à rougir méchamment « j'étais surpris du fait qu'elle savait parler anglais que je me disais si elle pouvait m'aider à perfectionner mon anglais ».

Shinji comprit ce que voulait dire Yuki mais le rougissement de ses joues impliquait qu'il était timide de lui demander.

« Je vois, frangin » disait Shinji tout en essayant de rassurer son frangin « je sais que je ne pourrais pas trop t'aider car tu me connais pour moi et les femmes, on est deux malheureusement, mais je sais que t'y arriveras ma couille, sois toi-même, ne panique pas quand tu la verras, tu me le promets ? ».

« Je te le promets frangin » remercia Yuki.

« Bon, je crois que je vais aller faire mon footing pendant que tu parleras avec Sora, on se voit tout à l'heure » disait Shinji.

« Ok » répondit Yuki avant de reparler à Shinji «j'y pense, merci pour le conseil, frangin, je tâcherais d'appliquer ce que tu m'as dit ».

Shinji sourit et quitta la chambre suivi de Yuki qui se dirigea vers la chambre de Sora/Yoruko afin qu'il puisse lui parler, prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un lui ouvre, au bout de quelque secondes, Yoruko lui ouvra la porte.

« Bonsoir, Yuki, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Yoruko à Yuki.

« Bonsoir Yoruko » répondit Yuki « est-ce que Sora est avec toi ? ».

« Oui, elle est là, tu souhaites la voir ? » demanda Yoruko.

« Oui, si cela ne la dérange pas, bien entendu » dit Yuki.

« Sora » lança Yoruko à sa camarade de chambre « Yuki est devant notre porte de chambre, il veut te voir ».

Sora entendit l'appel de Yoruko et se dirigea vers la porte où elle vit Yuki se tenant devant elle.

« Bonsoir Yuki » répondit-elle.

« Bonsoir » dit Yuki avant de lui poser une question « ca ne te dérange pas si je te parle dans notre chambre, rassure toi, c 'est pas un truc sale, c 'est juste pour discuter ».

« Je veux bien, mais tu crois pas qu'on ne risquerait pas de déranger Shinji ? » se questionna Sora.

« Shinji est parti faire un footing, le connaissant, il devrait prendre au moins une trentaine de minutes, donc, on aura tout le temps de parler » expliqua Yuki.

« Je vois, eh bien, qu'est qu'on attend alors ? Allons-y » répondit Sora et emmena Yuki dans la chambre de Shinji/Yuki tandis que Yoruko se contenta de retourner dans sa chambre tout en se posant des questions sur ce que Yuki veut dire à Sora.

Les deux entrèrent dans la chambre et Sora se retourna vers Yuki afin de savoir ce qu'il veut lui dire mais Yuki était extrêmement timide et avait un peu de mal à essayer de formuler une phrase, Sora fut légèrement confuse mais finalement Yuki prit la parole.

« Je voulais savoir, hier, j'étais surpris, un peu comme tout le monde, que tu savais parler anglais, tu penses que tu te rappelais être bilingue dans tes souvenirs? ».

« Peut-être » répondit Sora « peut-être que je suis née en Amérique mais de parents japonais ? Ou alors, je l'aurais appris avant de perdre ma mémoire mais que j'ai gardé l'aptitude malgré tout ».

« Tu penses que tu trouveras des réponses ici ? » demanda de manière innocente Yuki envers Sora.

« Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas que tu m'as invitée ici pour me parler de ma mémoire ? » disait Sora.

« Pas vraiment, mais disons que c 'était pour savoir si tu te rappelais de quelque souvenirs tant qu'on était ici » répondit Yuki.

« Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien appris de nouveau sur mon passé mais je pense que si je visite un endroit particulier de New York, je retrouverais peut-être des bribes de souvenirs sur qui je suis » répondit Sora.

« En fait, je t'ai invitée puisque comme tu savais parler anglais, je me disais si tu pouvais m'en apprendre un peu car je ne suis pas très fort là-dedans » expliqua Yuki sur la raison qu'il a invitée Sora.

« Je vois, eh bien, je veux bien Yuki, on va d'abord commencer par les bases » répondit Sora qui s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Yuki afin de commencer le cours d'anglais.

« What is your name ? » demanda Sora en anglais à Yuki.

« Euh… » hésita Yuki avant de commencer à parler en anglais « My name is Yuki Maeda, what is yours ? ».

« My name is Sora » répondit Sora en anglais « How are you ? ».

Yuki semble n'avoir pas compris ce que voulait dire la question de Sora ce que la jeune femme comprit et aida Yuki.

« Là je te demande comment tu vas » précisa Sora.

« Oh ! » réalisa Yuki avant de tenter une réponse à Sora « euh… I'm Ok ! ».

« Tu peux également dire si tu veux, I'm good ou I'm fine, cela voudra dire à ton interlocuteur que tu vas bien » dit Sora sur les autres réponses que Yuki pouvait lui donner sur sa question « bon on continue… ».

Pendant presque une heure, Sora et Yuki passèrent en revue des sujets auquel ils pouvaient en anglais comme les vacances, les sujets sur le monde anglophone, les verbes ainsi que leurs temps prononcés, Sora s'apprête à lui faire apprendre une nouvelle phrase en anglais mais elle mordilla sa lèvre de nervosité puisque elle n'était pas sûre de comment lui dire mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et parla à Yuki.

« Pour cette situation, on va accompagner cette situation avec une démonstration mais avant de commencer, je vais te demander à ce que tu fermes les yeux ».

Yuki obéit et ferma les yeux, prêt à savoir ce que Sora va lui demander.

« Ok » répondit Sora avant de parler en anglais «can I… kiss you ? ».

« Euh… » hésita Yuki avant de donner une réponse à Sora « yes, you can ».

Sora s'approcha de Yuki et se mit alors à l'embrasser passionnément ce qui surprit Yuki qui ouvrit les yeux mais, sans doute sur le coup, il s'avança et retourna le baiser qui dura quelques secondes de plus avant que Sora s'éloigna de lui avec un rouge vif au niveau des joues.

« Sora » répondit un Yuki extrêmement surpris qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sora l'embrassait.

« Je suis désolée, Yuki » s'excusa Sora « c'est sur le coup que j'ai décidé de t'embrasser, je suis désolée si je t'ai dérangée ».

« Non, je te rassure » dit Yuki « cela ne m'a pas dérangé du tout, c'est juste que je n'avais pas totalement compris le dernier mot que tu disais, en fait kiss voulait dire embrasser en anglais, c 'est marrant, je m'en souviendrais pour la prochaine fois».

Sora fut surprise des mots de Yuki, dans un sens, c 'était un peu, pour elle, la première fois qu'elle embrassait un garçon (ou alors elle ne s'en souvenait pas) et elle avait apprécié ce moment qu'elle a fait à Yuki et elle était heureuse que Yuki pensait la même chose, elle quitta la pièce avec les joues rouges mais avant qu'elle ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre Yoruko, elle se retourna vers Yuki pour lui poser une question toujours en rougissant.

« Peut-être demain, si ça t'intéresse, on pourra reprendre les cours demain où tu voudras, quand tu voudras » proposa Sora à Yuki qui se mit à rougir à son tour en repensant ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure.

« O-oui » accepta Yuki « maintenant que tu le proposes, cela m'intéresse tellement que je risque peut-être de ne pas dormir demain ».

Les deux se mirent à rigoler gentiment et Sora quitta la pièce juste au moment où Shinji revenait de son jogging, les deux se saluèrent tandis que Shinji rentra dans la chambre et vit Yuki rêveur, qui repensait à ce qui s'était passé et il était impatient de pouvoir refaire un nouveau cours avec Sora, , il avait passé un excellent moment avec elle qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt, Shinji fut fier de son frangin et décida de le laisser dans son rêve et partit directement se doucher, de son côté, Sora atteignit sa chambre et y entra où elle rejoint Yoruko qui regardait une émission télé américaine, Sora se mit à côté d'elle et Yoruko en profita pour lui poser quelque questions.

« Ça va Sora ? C 'était quoi le truc avec Yuki ? ».

« Il voulait améliorer son anglais » répondit Sora « je lui ai fait un cours particulier dans sa chambre, je lui ai fait apprendre tout ce que j'ai pu mais je lui ai promis qu'on refera un nouveau cours demain ».

« Ah oui ? » fut surprise Yoruko que son amie à fait un cours d'anglais à Yuki « et on dirait que ça s'est bien passé ce cours ».

« Oh oui, ça s'est super bien passé » répondit Sora.

Yoruko fut surprise de la façon que lui a répondu Sora qui s'étala sur le lit, fixant le plafond avec un sourire, repensant encore au cours qu'elle a fait à Yuki et espérait au fond d'elle-même que le prochain cours sera aussi géniale que celle qu'elle a fait dans cette nuit de ce Dimanche qu'elle n'oubliera jamais de sa vie comme le jour où elle a embrassée Yuki, le garçon qui a été son meilleur ami depuis qu'elle est arrivée à l'Académie Hope's Peak.


	7. Chapter 7

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break**

Episode 7 : La statue de la Liberté et un mystérieux visiteur

Le jour suivant, Setsuka et Emma commencèrent à se lever et décidèrent de se doucher, après que l'ultime actrice termina, elle passât devant le miroir de la chambre pour se maquiller afin de sortir prendre l'air à un moment tout en gardant son identité secrète à ses fans pour éviter qu'ils la reconnaissent et la harcèlent pour qu'ils obtiennent un autographe, pendant qu'elle s'appliqua son mascara sur ses yeux, Emma commença à se rappeler qu'elle avait acheté, sur internet, des tickets pour deux, pour une visite sur Liberty Island, là où se trouve la Statue de la Liberté et vu qu'elle partageait sa chambre avec Setsuka, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait l'inviter pour sortir et admirer la vue qu'elles pourraient voir depuis la statue, après que Setsuka termina de se doucher, Emma l'aborda pour la sortie.

« Dis-moi Setsu, je me rappelle que j'ai commandée deux tickets afin qu'on puisse visiter la Statue de la Liberté, ça ne te dérange pas de venir avec moi ? Comme ça, on se fera une sortie entre amies ».

« Je ne suis pas contre » répondit Setsuka « pour te dire la vérité, je me suis légèrement demandé à un moment comment serait la vue lorsque on serait tout en haut de la statue au niveau de son chapeau, il doit avoir une vue magnifique de là-haut ».

« Ok, on va aller tout de suite » répondit Emma « il faudra aller d'abord à Battery Park afin de prendre un bateau qui nous emmènera à Liberty Island, après, on pourra aller dans le musée de la Statue de la Liberté et on pourra terminer par voir la vue en haut de la statue ».

« Ok » répondit Setsuka « cela nous fera de bons souvenirs là-haut ».

Les deux filles descendirent dans le rez-de-chaussée afin de prendre un bus qui leur permettra d'accéder à Battery Park où elles prendront le premier bateau qui les emmèneront à Liberty Island, elles montèrent dans le bus et s'en allèrent vers leurs destinations, mais sur le chemin, les deux filles ignorent qu'un mystérieux petit chien, qui était un Shih-Tzu , se baladait juste à côté d'elles au moment où elles embarquèrent dans le bus et qui venait désormais d'entrer dans l'hôtel.

X-X-X

Les deux filles étaient arrivées à Battery Park où elles avaient pris le bateau qui les emmena à l'île de la Statue de la Liberté, Setsuka était impressionnée quand le bateau s'approcha de la statue car si elle voyait régulièrement la statue dans des œuvres ou des magazines, elle n'avait jamais pensée, un jour, voir le fameux monument de près, elle remarquait qu'Emma semblait moins impressionnée qu'elle de voir la légendaire statue.

« Tu es déjà venue voir la Statue de la Liberté Emma ? » demanda Setsuka « car tu sembles bien calme pour quelqu'un qui va visiter l'un des monuments les plus connus du monde ».

« Lorsque je passe à New York pour mes tournages, j'ai le temps de la voir vite fait de mes propres yeux, disons que si j'ai décidé de visiter la Statue de la Liberté » répondit Emma « c 'est surtout pour voir l'intérieur et voir la vue car pour l'un de mes tournages, on voulait tourner sur Liberty Island mais on n'avait pas l'autorisation de tourner les scènes à l'intérieur de la statue, on a été obligés de tourner dans une reproduction au Canada ».

Setsuka comprit rapidement ce que voulait dire Emma, les américains devaient bien s'assurer du bon état de l'endroit et ils seraient peu enclins d'autoriser une équipe de cinéma à filmer l'intérieur de la Statue de la Liberté car ils auraient peur que l'équipe de tournage dégrade l'intérieur du lieu historique qui pourrait créer une polémique, le bateau s'approcha vers Liberty Island et les deux filles descendirent en direction de la Statue afin de pouvoir visiter les lieu et conserver un maximum de souvenirs sur les choses qu'elles pourraient voir ainsi que la vue qu'elles pourraient admirer depuis le haut de la statue.

La visite commença tout d'abord par une salle où se trouva la flamme d'origine qui se trouva dans la main de la statue, celle-ci portait une conception différente de celle de nos jours, portant un grillage de plaques métallique qui en faisait la surface, les deux filles continuèrent la visite et virent une reproduction du visage de la Statue qui possédaient une couleur différente de la version actuelle, si la couleur de la statue est un vert cuivre qui s'était oxydée avec le temps, la reproduction portait une couleur orange foncé.

La visite continua dans une salle où se trouva une sorte de parcours didacticiel qui explique comment la statue a été fabriqué, dont un détail dans l'histoire de la statue surprit Setsuka.

« J'ai un peu de mal à voir ou comprendre ce passage » disait Setsuka « mais si je crois bien ce que je lis, la statue a été endommagée? ».

Emma se pencha sur le texte que Setsuka lisait et traduis les mots qui y figuraient.

«En 1916, la statue a été endommagée par le réseau d'espionnage de l'empire Allemand qui voulait empêcher une livraison de dépôt de munitions de Black Tom Island à Jersey City, l'explosion provoqua une déflagration qui détruisit le flambeau tenu par la statue et obligea les Etats-Unis à recruter le sculpteur Gutzon Borglum pour réparer la statue ».

« Qui ? » demanda Setsuka.

« D'après le texte » répondit Emma «c 'est celui qui a créé le Mont Rushmore, tu sais, la montagne qui contient le visage de 4 présidents américains ».

« Ah oui » réalisa Setsuka « je vois à peu près, j'ai vu une sorte de copie dans un manga où il avait 4 visages sculptées dans le granit, tu penses que ça correspond à cette montagne ? ».

« Si je comprends bien ta description » répondit Emma « je dirais que ton manga s'est bien inspiré du Mont Rushmore pour faire leurs versions de ce mont, bon et si on profitait pour monter sur la coiffe de la statue ? ».

Setsuka nota cela de la tête et les deux filles arrivèrent au niveau de l'ascenseur mais elles remarquèrent que l'ascenseur n'est pas présent et comprennent qu'il doit être bondé de touristes qui voulaient accédera au toit de la statue sans se fatiguer, elles n'avaient donc pas trop le choix que de prendre les escaliers dont elles auraient été obligées de monter au moins 7 niveau pour atteindre le haut de la Statue pour admirer la vue qu'elles pourraient obtenir de la hauteur où elles seraient, elles prirent leurs courage à deux mains et montèrent les escaliers.

La montée fut éprouvante, notamment pour Emma qui était obligée de s'arrêter quelque fois pour reprendre son souffle mais elle parvenait malgré tout à suivre la cadence de Setsuka qui s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour s'assurer que son amie n'était pas trop distancée, après quelque minutes, elles atteignirent la coiffe de la statue où elles purent voir, depuis la hauteur où elles se trouvaient, l'océan dont était entourée l'île ainsi qu'elles virent au loin, la péninsule où se trouvait la ville.

« La vache » réagissait Setsuka « tu m'étonnes que les New-Yorkais veulent visiter au moins une fois la statue, la vue est magnifique ».

« Je crois même que je pourrais même reconnaitre l'Empire State Building d'ici » répondit Emma qui était heureuse d'être arrivée à ce niveau de la statue afin d'en observer les alentours « c 'est impressionnant ».

Les deux filles décidèrent de passer le temps en observant la vue imprenable qu'elles avaient depuis la Statue, discutant de plusieurs sujets comme un film qu'Emma à fait aux Etats-Unis bien qu'elles évitèrent de parler trop fort pour éviter que les fans d'Emma la reconnaissent, Emma testant Setsuka si elle pouvait reconnaitre certain bâtiments connu de New-York à la distance où elles se trouvaient et en profitèrent pour prendre des photos de la vue magnifique qu'elles avaient.

Leurs petites activités dura plusieurs heures à tel point qu'il était désormais 11 heures (les deux filles sont parties voir la statue au environ de 8h30), elles décidèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel ayant passé un excellent moment entre amies et voulant montrer aux autres, avant le repos, les photos qu'elles avaient prises de l'intérieur de la statue ainsi que la vue splendide qu'elles avaient depuis la coiffe.

X-X-X

Pendant ce temps à l'hôtel, le Shih-Tzu qui s'était infiltré dans l'hôtel venait d'atteindre le troisième étage et commençait à tirer la langue, celui-ci ayant pris les escaliers et est parti visiter certaines chambres mais n'ayant remarqué que des clients qui dormaient, le petit chien avait continué à explorer les lieux et cela l'avait légèrement fatigué, se baladant librement dans le couloir, le chien commença à renifler quelque chose de délicieux et se dirigea vers la chambre de Nikei/Iroha.

Dans la chambre, Iroha dormait paisiblement sur le lit tandis que Nikei dormait sur un bureau, entouré de papiers, l'ultime journaliste a dû travailler jusqu'à qu'il s'endort lorsqu'il écrivit ses notes mais ce qui attira le petit chien n'était pas la scène qu'il voyait devant ses yeux mais l'odeur qui se dégagea de la pièce, devant l'animal, un bol contenant plusieurs soufflés au fromage se trouvait par terre, Nikei devait être si fatigué qu'il a fait tomber, par mégarde, le bol ce qui à répandu le délicieux mets par terre, le chien commença à se rapprocher vers Nikei afin de lui lécher les doigts qui était couvert de miettes de soufflés au fromage.

Au même moment, Yoruko commençait à se lever et s'apprêtait à descendre dans la salle de déjeuner pour prendre son petit déjeuner quand elle vit l'animal qui s'apprêtait à lécher les doigts de l'ultime journaliste : c 'était pas bon signe, Nikei n'aime pas qu'on le réveille en sursaut, Yoruko s'approcha discrètement de la chambre et appela en chuchotant le chien.

« Hé » chuchota-elle une fois mais elle ne parvient pas à détourner le chien de son envie de manger les miettes de la main de Nikei « hé, viens là ».

Le chien se retourna et vit Yoruko, la jeune hôtesse prit un des soufflés au fromage et le pointa au nez du petit animal.

« C 'est ça que tu veux ? Approche, n'ait pas peur » chuchota Yoruko tout en mettant au nez du chien, la friandise qu'il attrapa et commença à mâchonner avec délice et plaisir, Yoruko en profita pour en reprendre un autre et attira le chien hors de la chambre pour le lui donner, l'animal le mangea et l'ultime hôtesse en profite pour sermonner gentiment le chien.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas lécher les doigts des inconnus comme ça, c 'est pas vraiment de cette façon qu'un bon chien devrait se comporter, en plus, Nikei n'aime pas qu'on le réveille brusquement pendant qu'il dort ».

Yoruko se mit à réfléchir sur une idée au sujet du Shih-Tzu, l'animal semble être abandonnée ou n'a pas de propriétaire, son instinct lui dirait de le garder pour qu'il dort au chaud avec quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de lui, après tout, le Paramount Hôtel autorise la compagnie d'animal domestique, si ceux-ci sont accompagnés de leurs maîtres, le renvoyer dehors serait une décision crève-cœur pour elle, la pauvre bête risquerait d'être tuée par un conducteur qui pourrait ne pas le remarquer ou il pourrait mourir de faim dans la rue.

Alors qu'elle y réfléchissait, un petit rire la ramène dans la réalité, le chien avait profité de son temps de réflexion pour retourner dans la chambre Nikei/Iroha pour lécher les doigts de Nikei, l'ultime journaliste commençait à rire dû que le chien léchait avec plaisir les miettes présents sur sa main, Yoruko retourna dans la chambre et prit l'animal dans ses bras pour l'arrêter dans son petit acte.

« Vilain chien » sermonna Yoruko tout en chuchotant « je t'ai dit qu'il ne faut pas lécher les doigts des gens, allez, je t'emmène dans notre chambre à moi et Sora, on va bien de s'occuper de toi pendant le reste du voyage et on t'amènera au Japon où tu pourras reprendre une belle vie de petit chien ».

Mais alors qu'elle réconforta le chien, elle marchait, par accident, sur la télécommande qui était étrangement par terre et alluma la télévision qui se mit à diffuser une émission pour enfants dont la musique réveilla en sursaut Nikei ce qui surprit tellement Yoruko qui, sans s'en rendre compte, lâcha le chien qui tomba par terre, heureusement, sans se faire mal.

« Ce n'est pas moi, monsieur l'agent, c 'était Mika… Mika » répondit Nikei qui était moitié réveillé, moitié endormi et qui pensait qu'un agent de police était rentré dans la chambre pour l'arrêter mais il reprit vite fait ses esprits et se mit à ouvrir les yeux, complétement réveillé, et vit Yoruko devant lui et commença à se poser des questions sur sa présence « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? ».

Le réveil en sursaut de Nikei surprit certain des chambres aux alentours, Hajime entendit le cri de Nikei pendant qu'il s'habillait à son habitude et sortit pour voir ce qui se passait, dans la chambre Shinji/Yuki, Shinji tomba du lit ce qui réveilla brusquement Yuki.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe frangin ? » demanda un Yuki en sursaut comme si il avait victime d'une crise cardiaque.

« Quelqu'un à crier » répondit Shinji qui se leva d'un bond comme si son devoir de pompier l'obligeait à vouloir aider une personne en danger « ça doit être quelque chose de grave, tenez bon, J'ARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE ».

Comme si il était possédé, Shinji quitta la chambre à une vitesse fulgurante, Yuki, inquiet que son ami peut mal comprendre la situation et ainsi provoquer d'autres problèmes, quitta à son tour le lit et se mit à le rejoindre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » avait posé comme question Nikei à Yoruko dû que la jeune fille avait accidentellement allumé la télévision et réveillé sans le vouloir l'ultime journaliste.

« Je suis venu dans ta chambre afin d'empêcher un petit intrus de te lécher les doigts car il était intéressé de manger ce que tu avais sur les doigts » répondit Yoruko sur sa présence.

« Un intrus ? Quel intrus ? » s'interrogea Nikei avant de voir le chien sur le lit qui se trouvait juste à côté d'Iroha qui commençait à se réveiller à cause du bruit, mais en se réveillant, elle vit le petit Shih-Tzu qui la regardait avec des yeux tendres, l'ultime peintre fut charmé par le petit chien et se mit à le caresser.

« Il est mignon » répondit Iroha « c 'est toi qui l'as acheté Nikei ? ».

« Non » se défendit Nikei alors que Hajime, Yuki, Shinji et les sœurs jumelles viennent dans la chambre pour voir ce qui se passait « cette sale bestiole s'est permis de venir dans la chambre sans qu'on l'ait invité, en plus, je suis certain qu'il appartient à quelqu'un donc on va le remettre à son propriétaire ».

« Ça va être un peu chaud Nikei » répondit Hajime.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda Nikei qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hajime était contre l'idée de restituer le chien à son propriétaire.

« Il n'a pas de collier » répondit Hajime tout en pointant le Shih-Tzu « tu crois que si il appartenait à quelqu'un il serait venu ici ? Si il avait un maître, il serait resté avec lui ».

« Il ? » demanda Shinji qui se posa une question sur le sexe du petit chien « c 'est un mâle ? ».

Hajime se pencha vers le Shih-Tzu et examina sous le dessous de l'animal, après avoir vérifié, il se releva et répondit à Shinji.

« C 'est bien un mâle, il a des parties génitales, une femelle n'en a pas ».

« Bon, euh… » hésita Nikei avant de reprendre la parole dû que l'ultime boxeur s'était permis de voir les parties génitales du chien pour vérifier le sexe de l'animal « peu importe son sexe, la seule chose qu'on doit se dire est que ce chien n'a rien à faire ici, il faut le jeter dehors, je vais pas le laisser bouffer mes notes ».

« Tu es cruel, Nikei » s'indigna Yoruko.

« Tu sais» intervient Hajime pour calmer les tensions « le choix devrait revenir à Iroha car, visiblement, cette p'tite bête la veut comme sa maîtresse, donc, on te pose cette question : ce chien, il reste avec nous pour le reste du voyage ? ».

Iroha continuait de caresser le chien et leva la tête vers ses amis, la question que posa Hajime était adressée à elle et elle devait donner sa réponse mais pour elle, sa réponse était évidente.

« Il est tellement mignon, j'aimerais le garder pour m'en faire mon petit animal de compagnie ».

Tout le monde se mit à sourire, heureux qu'Iroha à décider de conserver le chien ce qui lui évitera de retourner dans la rue et peut-être risquer de mourir de faim, Nikei fut surpris mais il n'avait plus le choix, il devait être obligé de cohabiter avec leur petit invité.

« D'accord, vous avez gagné » abandonna Nikei « je ne discute plus, mais tu fais en sorte, Iroha, qu'il ne s'approche pas de mes notes ».

« Promis ! » rassura Ihora tandis qu'elle câlina son nouvel animal de compagnie.

La nouvelle de la présence du petit chien dans la chambre d'Iroha/Nikei se répandit comme une trainée de poudre, à l'exception de Shobai, Kokoro et Mikado, tout le monde fonça dans la chambre afin de rencontrer le Shih-Tzu, Kanade, Yoruko et Yuki étaient ceux qui étaient content de pouvoir le caresser d'autant que le chien donnait des bisous notamment à Yoruko dû que celle-ci s'était occupée de lui avant qu'il rejoint Iroha.

Setsuka et Emma, qui revenait de leurs balade de la Statue de la Liberté, atteignirent le troisième étage et furent surprises de voir la foule devant la chambre, au moment où Hajime sortit de la chambre avec un papier, les deux filles l'interpella.

« Hajime ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda une Emma curieuse.

« Disons qu'un Shih-Tzu fera partie du voyage » expliqua Hajime « il est arrivé dans la chambre d'Ihora/Nikei et Iroha l'a adopté, vous devriez le voir, tout le monde est en train de le câliner ».

« Et tu vas où Jim ? » demanda Setsuka à Hajime.

« Iroha m'a demandé d'acheter les trucs nécessaires pour le chien, des bols pour manger et boire, un collier ainsi que de la nourriture pour chien et vu que je voulais faire mon footing, disons que c 'est tombé au bon moment » répondit Hajime avant de descendre les escaliers au pas d'exercice.

« Donc, Hora à maintenant un petit chien pour lui tenir compagnie » pensa fortement Setsuka avant de se tourner vers Emma « on va le voir ? ».

« Oui, riche idée » répondit Emma « après tout, il faudra bien montrer nos photos au groupe ».

Les deux filles se rendit vers la chambre d'Iroha/Nikei où elles croisent le Shih-Tzu et se mirent à le caresser à leur tour, après cela, elles accostèrent certain de leurs camarades afin de leur montrer les photos qu'elles ont prises du musée de la Statue ainsi que de la vue qu'elles ont eu en haut de la Statue, le groupe furent surpris des images que leurs a apporté les deux filles et peuvent se dire qu'elles ont la chance de voir un si beau paysage ainsi de pouvoir visiter le fameux monument Américain.

**X-X-X**

**Références à d'autres fictions : **

**le manga que Setsuka fait référence quand elle se rappelle d'une référence sur le Mont Rushmore est basé sur Naruto. **

**Le réveil de Nikei est basé sur le réveil de Al (l'homme poulet) dans Toy Story 2. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break**

Episode 8 : le Brooklyn Bridge appartient aux chiens

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre, il faut savoir que le nom du chien que Iroha a adopté a reçu plusieurs noms au fur et a mesure que j'écrivais cette histoire, à la base, il devait s'appeler Hugo mais je l'ai changé car il ne me plaisait pas pour le switcher à Vincent en référence à Vincent Van Gogh pour le rapprocher du talent d'Iroha avant de le rechanger après avoir vu les FTE d'Iroha pour donner au chien le nom de Zwei en référence à Cowboy Bepop et plus majoritairement à RWBY, j'ai décidé de lui donner ce nom à cause du fait qu'Iroha révèle, durant son FTE, qu'elle est très fan de manga, je trouverais logique qu'elle appellerait son chien après un nom de chien qui viendrait d'un manga.**

**Et maintenant, votre chapitre.**

Après l'arrivée du petit Shih-Tzu dans l'hôtel et qui était devenu ami avec un peu tout le monde, Iroha s'était bien occupée de son chien et l'avait même recoiffée afin qu'il a des poils plus soyeux et sentait désormais bon puisque l'animal ressentait une odeur nauséabonde dû au fait que celui-ci vivait dans la rue avant qu'il avait été récupérée, elle s'assurait également de lui donner suffisamment de nourriture afin que celui-ci puisse manger à sa faim.

Durant l'après-midi, après que le groupe finissait de manger, le petit chien semblait vouloir sortir de l'hôtel afin qu'il puisse aire ses besoins, de plus, Iroha prévoyait de se balader avec son animal de compagnie afin de bien profiter de sa présence, en rentrant dans sa chambre, celle-ci se rapprocha de Nikei qui s'était remis son nez dans ses notes afin de lui demander si il voulait sortir avec elle pour profiter d'un espace qu'elle voulait visiter tout en sortant son chien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Iroha ? » demanda Nikei qui fut surpris de voir la jeune peintre s'approcher de lui.

« Je me disais » s'apprêta à dire Iroha « je compte faire balader mon petit chien dans un endroit particulier et je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir avec moi ».

« Je ne suis pas contre, Iroha, mais tu comptes aller où ? » demanda Nikei.

« Je me souvenais que j'avais vu, un moment lorsqu'on volait dans l'avion de Haru » expliqua Iroha « le pont de Brooklyn et quand je l'ai vu, ça me donnait tellement envie de me balader sur ce pont afin de pouvoir profiter de la vue que je pourrais avoir là-bas ».

« Ah oui ! » réalisa Nikei « je vois ce que c 'est et où il se trouve mais je tiens à te préciser, ce pont fait presque 2000 mètres, si tu comptes te balader jusqu'au bout du pont, cela te prendra un bon bout de temps ».

« Je compte juste me balader pour permettre à mon chien de sortir et également de pouvoir voir la vue de là-haut, je te rassure, je ne compte pas faire l'intégralité du pont » répondit Iroha.

« Ok » répondit Nikei qui se leva de sa chaise et prit son carnet auquel il ajouta ses notes où il semblait marquer l'heure et l'évènement de cette petite balade qu'il allait faire, Iroha se contenta de soupirer, elle ne pouvait pas changer les habitudes de Nikei qui adorait noter tout ce qui se passait à cause de son talent d'ultime journaliste, alors que les deux sortirent de leur chambre, ils virent Hajime qui sortait de sa chambre et s'apprêtait à se rendre à l'ascenseur, sans doute pour se dégourdir les jambes, l'ultime boxeur était dans une tenue différente de d'habitude, il portait un jogging noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc au lieu de son fameux manteau qui couvraient ses épaules et qui laissait montrer son corps musclé exposer devant tout le monde, Hajime vit ses deux camarades et cela l'interloqua.

« Tiens, tiens, vous allez où avec notre petit camarade ? » demanda Hajime tout en indiquant le chien.

« On compte se balader avec Zwei sur le pont de Brooklyn afin qu'il puisse faire ses besoins là-bas et qu'on puisse profiter de la vue de là-haut » répondit Iroha.

« Zwei ? » demanda Nikei qui était surpris du nom mentionné par Iroha « c 'est qui Zwei ? ».

« C 'est le nom du chien, Nikei » répondit Iroha.

« Parce que cette boule de poils possède un nom maintenant ? » fut surpris Nikei qui ne s'attendait qu'Iroha avait nommé si rapidement son animal de compagnie.

« Tu sais, les propriétaires d'animal de compagnie nomme toujours leurs chiens assez rapidement, ils ne laisseraient jamais leurs animal de compagnie vivre sans leur donner un nom » répondit Hajime.

« J'y pense » pensa Iroha sur Hajime « on te voit prêt à quitter l'hôtel, cela te dit de te joindre à nous pour notre balade ? ».

« Pourquoi pas » disait Hajime « je compte faire mon footing et je pourrais profiter de ce pont afin de pouvoir m'y exercer ».

« Après, je tiens à te prévenir » tenta de prévenir Nikei « faudra pas que tu t'éloignes trop de nous car on ne compte pas traverser tout le pont, c 'est juste une petite balade entre nous et 'Zwei' ».

« Ne t'en fais pas » rassura Hajime « je peux au moins partir devant sur une distance de 30-50 mètres mais si vous voulez que je m'arrête ou que vous voulez repartir en direction de l'hôtel, vous m'appellerez et je reviens vite fait vers vous pour qu'on soit tous les trois ensemble».

« Merci Hajime » remercia Iroha.

Le groupe prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent vers le hall d'entrée où ils s'apprêtent à prendre le métro afin d'atteindre le pont car partir à pied serait beaucoup trop long puisque d'après ce qu'Iroha avait vu dans le guide sur New-York, il paraissait que partir de l'hôtel à pied pour atteindre le pont prendrait au moins une heure, si cela n'aurait pas déranger Hajime qui fait des footing de cette durée, cela aurait sévèrement fatigué Iroha, Nikei et le petit chien avant même qu'ils se baladeraient sur le pont alors que prendre le métro rendait le voyage moins long puisque cela ne prendrait que trois minutes pour partir de l'hôtel pour rejoindre le pont.

X-X-X

Après avoir pris le métro de City Hall qui passait dans la zone du pont de Brooklyn, le groupe arrivait devant la rue où se trouvait le pont, les trois furent impressionnées en voyant la beauté du légendaire pont dont la longueur montra un monument impressionnant qui semblait s'éteindre jusqu'à l'infini puisque le groupe ne virent pas totalement le bout du pont.

« Putain ! » jura Hajime « je savais qu'il était impressionnant mais là, le voir en vrai, ça à l'air d'être surréel ».

«C'est magnifique » répondit Iroha qui n'arrivait pas également à croire qu'elle était devant un des monuments les plus connus de New-York.

« Surtout que pour construire ce chef-d'œuvre » rajouta Nikei « au moins 27 personnes ont trouvé la mort dont l'architecte du pont ».

« Hein ? » fut choquée Ihora « c 'est horrible, il est mort comment ? ».

« Du tétanos » répondit calmement Nikei « il s'est fait amputée les orteils de pieds à cause d'un accident ce qui a provoquer son infection au tétanos et il en mourra deux semaines après son hospitalisation ».

« C 'est triste pour lui » pensa en tristesse Iroha « il n'aura jamais vu son œuvre terminée ».

« En fait » rajouta Nikei « c 'est son fils qui poursuivra les travaux mais à cause d'un accident de décompression dont il n'a pas fait attention au palier de décompression et cela va le rendre extrêmement handicapé, ce sera du coup sa femme qui terminera la construction du pont et sera même la première personne à le franchir ».

« Ah oui ? » répondit Iroha qui était intéressée du récit de Nikei « elle a dû être fière d'avoir terminé le chantier de son mari ».

« En parlant de franchir le pont» Hajime prit la parole « on devrait peut-être aller sur le pont car il en y'a deux qui ont envie d'y aller là-dessus ».

Les deux regardèrent par terre et virent que le petit chien qui était resté à côté d'Iroha commençait à s'impatienter, il avait envie de se balader.

« D'accord, on y va » répondit Iroha avant de rajouter « mais avant ça, ça vous intéresse si on se prend un selfie avant de monter sur le pont ? ».

Les deux semblaient d'accord sur l'idée mais comme Ihora insistait à mettre Zwei dans la photo, Nikei prit son portable et prit une photo tout en s'assurant que le pont était visible à l'arrière-plan (la tête d'Hajime, dû à sa grande taille, pouvait couvrir le pont sur la photo), après cela, le groupe commencèrent leurs balade en se rendant sur la partie piétonne du pont (le pont de Brooklyn est consisté de deux parties, une partie destinée aux piétons et aux cyclistes et une partie destiné aux conducteurs) et ils marchèrent paisiblement tout en laissant le petit chien faire ses besoins (sachant que si celui-ci fait caca, Ihora à emmener avec elle, des sacs à crotte), Hajime, de son côté, sprinta devant le groupe pour son jogging tout en s'assurant qu'il ne soit pas trop éloigné de ses amis car il y'a pas mal de monde entre lui et les autres.

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes de balade, le groupe s'arrêtèrent devant une partie du pont et commencèrent à regarder vers l'horizon, Hajime remarquant que le groupe s'était arrêté, recula et les rejoignit pour observer le paysage, le groupe se mit à côté d'un homme plutôt enrobé, portant une chemise blanche avec une cravate (sans doute avait-il fini son service) et se mirent à observer l'horizon.

« Quel vue magnifique » pensait Iroha lorsqu'elle regardait dans l'horizon, en effet, devant elle se trouvait la mer dont le soleil se reflétait sur l'eau ainsi qu'une petite partie de la ville qui était visible.

« C 'est clair » rajouta Nikei « et quand on pense que John Augustus Robling est mort avant même de voir la beauté de la vue qu'il pouvait avoir de cette hauteur est très regrettable ».

« John Augustus Robling ? C 'est qui ce type ?» demanda Hajime qui ne voyait pas qui était la personne mentionné par Nikei.

«C 'est celui qui a conçu ce pont » répondit Nikei.

« Tu as oublié Hajime ? » parla Iroha avec un ton d'humour « Nikei est l'encyclopédie vivant de la classe, si tu recherches des informations sur une personne, tourne toi vers lui, il saura toujours te donner les réponses que tu auras besoin ».

« C 'est mon devoir de journaliste de tout savoir » répondit fièrement Nikei tandis qu'Ihora lança une main vers Nikei tout en le tournant comme pour le vénérer devant Hajime qui se contenta de tourner la tête avec un sourire vers la vue extérieure du pont pour les ignorer.

Mais subitement, l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'eux se mit à reculer sévèrement ce qui les surprit et comprirent ce qui s'était passé : alors qu'ils blaguaient sur le talent de Nikei, Zwei s'était mis à faire pipi sur le pantalon de l'homme sans doute en le confondant ave une partie du mur, l'homme n'était clairement pas content de la bêtise qu'avait commis le petit chien et s'approcha vers eux avec un regard digne d'un véritable meurtrier.

« Hey you, watch out for that stupid dog of yours ».

« I'm terribly sorry, sir » tenta de calmer Nikei « that's my friend's dog, we didn't notice what he was doing to you ».

« What's going on here ? » demanda un homme noir avec une chemise bleue à carreau blanche qui était surpris par la scène qui se déroulait.

« I was just minding my own business, watching on the horizon when that stupid dog… pissed on my pants » s'énerva l'homme enrobé qui expliquait à l'autre homme ce qui s'était passé.

« I'm truly sorry sir » répondit un Nikei paniqué « we were… we were about to leave, yeah!, we are truly sorry to have bothered you, we promise that you will never see us, I swear it ».

« Well, you better » répondit l'homme d'un ton sévèrement agressif « and make sure to tell that slut to keep an eye to her fuckin'dog ».

Même si il n'était pas expert en Anglais, Hajime comprenait l'insulte que l'homme venait faire à Iroha et s'approcha de lui clairement pas content qu'il a traité l'ultime peintre de pute (slut veut dire pute en anglais).

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de lui dire ? » demanda Hajime avec une colère qui allait sur le point d'exploser tellement qu'il serra les poings pour coller une droite dans la mâchoire de l'homme.

« Attends, Hajime » tenta de calmer Nikei « laisse-moi m'en occu… ».

L'ultime journaliste n'a pas eu le temps de terminer qu'Hajime, sur le coup de la colère, lança un sévère uppercut sur l'homme ce qui l'assomma, tous les piétons qui avaient rappliqués pour voir la scène finirent extrêmement choqués, ne s'attendant pas à une telle violence de la part du boxeur, même Nikei et Iroha furent horrifiés du geste que vient de faire Hajime car cela ne faisait qu'empirer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Mais » s'horrifia Nikei « mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ».

« T'as pas entendu que ce salopard a insulté Iroha ? » répondit Hajime « il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite ».

« Il a dit quoi ? » demanda une Iroha légèrement perdue car elle ne comprend pas très bien l'anglais.

« Oh, fuck, there's a cop ».

Les trois se retournèrent et virent avec horreur qu'un policier se dirigea vers eux, il semble vouloir savoir ce qui s'était passé dans cette zone du pont, certains passants prient la fuite, ne voulant pas être mêlé à cette affaire, d'autres restèrent, sans doute pour dénoncer le groupe du geste qu'ils ont fait.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait Hajime, bravo, un gros bravo même » s'énerva Nikei « aide moi à cacher le corps de ce type ».

« S'il vous plait » implora Iroha « pouvez-vous nous aider ? Je ne veux pas que mon ami finisse en prison ».

La demande d'aide est rencontrée par une réaction neutre, la majorité doivent se dire que c 'est tout ce qu'Hajime mériterait mais un homme enrobé, possédant une casquette, regarda Iroha dans les yeux et commença à se sentir mal pour la jeune fille, voir son ami se faire arrêter lui crèverait le cœur, l'homme avança, au gros choc de tout le monde, vers le groupe pour les aider à cacher le corps, une femme, à côté de son mari, commençait elle aussi à se sentir coupable de ne pas aider Iroha car la jeune fille lui faisait penser à sa fille (il s'agit d'un couple marié).

« I think we should help them ».

« What ? » s'horrifia son mari « Are you serious ? ».

« It really pains me to see in that state » répondit la femme « imagine if it was our daughter, what would you do? ».

Le mari commença à réfléchir puis il se mit à soupirer car il sait que sa femme lui en voudrait s'il refusait.

« Alright, you win honey but let's… just hope that we won't have any problems with the authorities ».

La femme fut contente et le couple se joignent au groupe pour aider les trois adolescents, l'ajout du couple inspira finalement plusieurs personnes à se joindre au groupe pour cacher l'homme qui s'était fait assommé par l'uppercut d'Hajime, Nikei remarqua le nombre de personnes qui les aida et cela le rassurait puisque il pensait qu'ils étaient foutus sur ce coup-là mais pour s'assurer que personne les voyait.

« Hands ».

Sur la demande de Nikei, un jeune collégien se mit devant le tas de gens et bougeait frénétiquement pour couvrir l'action qui se passait, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire, Nikei avait toujours des moments où il pouvait douter que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu et donc il préféra jouer la carte de la sécurité en mettant quelqu'un pour couvrir leurs actions.

Au moment où le policier arriva, il assista à une scène à laquelle il ne s'y attendait pas : le groupe était réuni tous ensemble devant un appareil photo appartenant à l'une des personnes présentes sur le pont et ils se tenaient tous debout avec un grand sourire, comme si ils tenaient la pose pour la photo tandis qu'Iroha tenait Zwei dans ses bras, quand à l'homme assommé, il se trouvait derrière le groupe, bien caché derrière leurs jambes.

« Don't worry officer » rassura Nikei « we were just taking some pictures with a couple of friends ».

Le policier les regarda d'un air bizarre, complétement perdu et étant bouche bée de la scène qu'il était en train de voir.

« I leave you then » répondit-il avec un air complétement incertain.

« Thank you officer » remercia Nikei « Thank you ».

Le policier partit, pour la plus grande joie du groupe, sans remarquer l'homme assommé juste derrière eux, subitement, Nikei et Hajime entendirent Iroha tousser, en effet, à côté d'elle, un homme avait garder sa cigarette allumée et sa fumée s'était dirigée vers les narines de la jeune fille.

« Ihora » intervient Hajime «la fumée d'une cigarette n'est pas bon pour ta santé donc évite de la respirer s'il te plait ».

X-X-X

Le groupe à quitter le pont de Brooklyn, tout en s'excusant au groupe de gens auquel ils les ont impliqués, devant l'entrée, Nikei était en train de réprimander sévèrement Hajime sur le geste qu'il avait fait sur le pont.

« Te rends-tu compte de la honte que tu nous as fait subir là-bas ? » s'énerva Nikei « tu n'avais pas besoin de frapper cet homme ».

« T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit sur Iroha ? » s'énerva à son tour Hajime tout en justifiant son action « il n'avait pas le droit d'insulter Iroha de cette façon ».

« Je sais ce qu'il a dit sur Iroha est horrible » répondit Nikei.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda une Iroha complétement perdue sur le sujet de la conversation entre ses deux amis.

« Mais c 'est pas une raison de lui avoir cassé ses dents » reprit Nikei sans répondre à Iroha « j'essayais de régler la situation de façon pacifique ».

« Ok » répondit de dégout Hajime sur la réaction de Nikei « donc la prochaine fois qu'Iroha se fera insulter de tous les noms, on laissera le truc passer tranquillement comme ça, ça ne choquera personne ».

« Ferme-là, Hajime » s'énerva Nikei « tu es bien le premier à me parler comme ça, toi qui n'hésite pas à frapper les gens au lieu de discuter ».

« C 'est toi qui devrait la fermer Nikei » répondit Hajime «tu n'es pas foutu de savoir comment on réagit pour défendre ses amis lorsqu'un con les insulte gratuitement ».

« S'il vous plait, les garçons » intervenait Iroha « ne vous battez pas ».

Les deux hommes regardèrent l'ultime peintre et celle-ci semblait très triste de voir ses deux amis s'énerver à la limite d'en venir aux mains, Zwei tremblait même tellement que celui-ci avait peur du conflit, en les voyant, les deux hommes se sentaient gênés et décidèrent de se serrer les mains pour faire la paix.

« Excuse-moi, Hajime » pardonna Nikei envers l'ultime boxeur.

« Non, c 'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, je me suis emporté » s'excusa Hajime envers Nikei et se tourna vers Iroha pour s'excuser « désolé, Iroha, pour t'avoir rendue triste et toi aussi Hugo ».

Le petit chien se mit alors à aboyer de joie, heureux que les deux hommes se sont fait la paix, Hajime se rapprocha du Shih-Tzu et le caressa tout en lui disant ces mots.

« Finalement, tu as bien fait de pisser sur ce type, après qu'il a insulté ta maîtresse, il le méritait ».

« Mais Ihora » rajouta Nikei « assure toi que ton chien évite de pisser sur les gens, il ne faut pas qu'il croit qu'il peut pisser partout, surtout sur les gens ».

« Rassurez-vous, Zwei saura désormais se comporter correctement en public pas vrai Zwei ? » dit Iroha tandis qu'elle regarda Zwei qui aboyait joyeusement comme si il lui répondait.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer à l'hôtel, il se fait tard » dit Nikei.

Le groupe acquiescèrent de la tête et se rendirent vers l'hôtel où ils comptent pouvoir se reposer tout en repensant à ce qui s'était passer sur le pont, même si cela les avait mis dans un sacré pétrin, cela à, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, renforcer leurs amitiés en tant qu'amis qui avaient vécus ensemble dans la misère et qui progressaient désormais ensemble dans la même classe pour se créer un avenir plein d'espoir notamment lorsque leurs scolarités s'achèvera.

**X-X-X**

**Références à d'autres fictions : **

**Le nom du chien Zwei est basé sur le chien du même nom dans Cowboy Bebop et de RWBY.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 9 : un rendez-vous sur Coney Island ?

La classe 80-A dormirent paisiblement dans leurs chambres respectives où la nuit de Lundi semblait se dérouler sans encombre.

Enfin, semblait être le cas pour Sora et Yoruko, qui dormirent paisiblement dans leurs chambre, quand subitement, Yoruko se leva horrifiée ce qui elle réveillait, sans le vouloir, sa partenaire.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Yoruko.

« Quel… » demanda Sora avant d'entendre le bruit que l'ultime hôtesse qui avait l'avait réveillée, visiblement, il s'agit d'un ronflement qui semblait presque sur le point de faire vibrer les murs.

« Super » répondit une Sora exaspérée « encore un qui ne sait pas diminuer son volume sonore quand il dort ».

Les deux filles décidèrent de quitter leur chambre pour inspecter sur le bruit qu'elles entendirent, le ronflement continuait dans le couloir, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la porte la plus proche de leurs chambre, qui était celle de Teruya et Hajime et l'ouvrirent, leurs intuitions furent correctes, le bruit du ronflement s'amplifia, montrant qu'elles avaient ouvert la bonne porte, lorsqu'elles avancèrent vers le lit des deux hommes, elles vérifièrent lequel ronflait et cela surprit Yoruko qui le fit remarquer silencieusement à Sora.

« Ça alors, je pensais que c 'était Hajime mais c 'est Teruya qui ronfle ».

En effet, de la bouche de Teruya sortit un son fort accompagné de grognements pendant qu'il dormait, son ronflement était tellement fort que les deux filles pensait être en face d'un marteau piqueur plutôt qu'un être humain, Sora ne pouvait plus supporter ce bruit qui lui cassait les oreilles.

« Teruya » s'énervait Sora pour qu'il se taise mais cela ne marchait pas, l'ultime marchand continuait de ronfler et commençait même à arborer un sourire sur ses lèvres, comme si il se moquait des deux filles.

« TERUYA » Sora haussa le ton afin qu'il arrêta de ronfler ave le même résultat que la première fois.

« Crier ne sert à rien Sora, tu risques plus de le réveiller que de l'empêcher de ronfler » prévenait Yoruko envers son amie, Sora appliqua alors une autre méthode, elle frappât la partie métallique du lit, secouant beaucoup Teruya qui augmenta le volume sonore de son ronflement mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à ronfler, alors que Sora s'apprêta à répéter son geste, elle entendit un sifflement, Yoruko était en train de siffler afin que Teruya arrête de ronfler et cela semblait marcher, puisque son ronflement diminuait d'intensité à telle point que aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'ultime marchand.

« Si je le savais qu'on pouvait arrêter un ronflement de cette façon » musa Sora.

« Ma mère utilisait cette petite méthode quand mon père dort » expliqua Yoruko « chaque fois qu'il ronflait trop fort, ma mère sifflote pour qu'il arrête de ronfler et c 'est ce qui lui permettait de passer de bonne nuit».

« Bon, maintenant qu'on a régler le problème de Teruya, on va pouvoir… » répondit Sora qui fut interrompu par un énorme bruit, Teruya s'était remis à ronfler et, emporté par une colère extrêmement violente envers l'ultime marchand, elle frappait la barre métallique du lit des deux hommes ce qui gesticula sévèrement Teruya et augmenta le son de son ronflement mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à ronfler, Yoruko était surprise par un détail, malgré tout le remue-ménage provoqué par Sora, Hajime ne bougeait pas et ne semblait pas être déranger par les ronflements de son compagnon de chambre, elle observait l'ultime boxeur et elle fut surprise qu'il avait quelque chose dans les oreilles.

« Sora, regarde » disait Yoruko à Sora tandis que son amie la rejoignit et elle vit également surprise qu'Hajime portait des bouchons d'oreilles.

« Si Hajime en porte, il doit en avoir une petite réserve » répondit Sora tandis qu'elle fouilla la table de nuit du boxeur et elle découvrit en effet, des bouchons d'oreilles « on va lui en prendre un peu, au moins, pour ce soir ».

« Tu es sûre qu'on peut en prendre ? » demanda Yoruko « Hajime pourrait croire qu'on lui en a volé».

« Ce n'est pas du vol mais un emprunt » rassura Sora « on lui en parlera demain et on lui expliquera pourquoi on lui en a pris ».

Yoruko se contenta de hausser les épaules, au moins, son amie n'était pas comme Shobai qui se permettait de voler des objets appartenant à d'autres élèves et ne le rendait pas, sous prétexte qu'elles avaient de la valeur ou pire, il ne disait rien et les objets disparaissent, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, le fait que Sora voulait parler à Hajime qu'elle et Yoruko avaient prises toutes les deux ses bouchons d'oreilles faisaient qu'au moins, elles n'auraient aucun regret puisque elles se révélaient à lui, les deux prient deux paires de bouchons d'oreilles et se rendirent dans leurs chambre avant de s'endormir, le bruit du ronflement ne se fit plus entendre car, grâce à leurs bouchons d'oreilles, elle n'entendit plus un seul bruit de toute la nuit.

X-X-X

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre de Teruya et Hajime, le soleil commençait à entrer dans la pièce, caressant légèrement le visage des deux hommes, Teruya commença à se lever et s'étira, prêt à débuter sa journée dans la bonne humeur, son partenaire commença également à se réveiller et observa son colocataire quitter le lit et à s'apprêter à partir se doucher.

« On dirait que tu as passé une bonne nuit Teruya» disait Hajime.

« Ouais, j'avoue que ça change de mes premières nuits dans ce voyage » répondit Teruya avant de poser une question à Hajime « dis-moi, tu n'as pas senti des secousses hier soir ? ».

« Non pas vraiment » rassura Hajime « de plus, je ne pouvais pas vraiment entendre des trucs puisque j'avais mes bouchons d'oreilles ».

« Ah ok » disait Teruya avant de partir vers la salle de bain de la chambre, finalement, au bout d'une petite minute, il sortit de la douche et portait désormais un t-shirt gris où figure un logo en arc-en-ciel qu'on pouvait également retrouver sur son manteau ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc et de chaussures noirs, au moment où il s'apprête à quitter la chambre, il s'arrêta rapidement car il commençait à douter sur ce qu'il comptait faire car il avait bien une idée qui lui passa par la tête mais il ne savait pas comment l'aborder, Hajime le remarqua et lui posa une question.

« Il y'a un problème Teruya ? ».

« Tu sais » répondit Teruya tout en commençant à rougir méchamment « depuis quelque temps, je voudrais faire une…une sortie avec Emma mais je ne sais pas comment je devrais aborder le sujet sans la déranger ».

« Oh ? » se demanda Hajime « tu es amoureux d'Emma toi maintenant ? ».

« J-je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle » se défend Teruya « c 'est juste que c 'est quelqu'un que je trouve belle, elle est gentille, elle est mignonne et amusante ».

« Tu es sûr que tu ne la vois pas comme ça juste en voyant ses films ?» demanda Hajime « tu ne le sais peut-être pas vu que tu ne viens pas de notre classe mais elle n'aime pas qu'on la voie comme une célébrité mais plutôt comme une élève normale».

« Non, je te rassure, je la vois comme ça en voyant comment elle interagit avec vous, non pas grâce à un de ses films » répondit Teruya mais cela n'arrangea pas ses joues qui continuèrent de rougir méchamment.

« Je vois » musa Hajime « le coup de foudre au moment où tu l'as vue, j'ai compris, mais tu comptes l'emmener où ? ».

« C-coney Island » répondit Teruya toujours en rougissant.

« Ouh là ! Tu vises très haut mon pote ! » disait Hajime « eh bien, la seule chose que je pourrais te conseiller pour ton rencard, c 'est au moins d'essayer de sortir avec elle, si elle ne veut pas, ce ne sera pas grave, au moins tu auras essayé de sortir avec elle ».

« E-et si elle accepte ? » demanda timidement Teruya.

« Eh bien, ce sera encore mieux, tout ce que tu dois te dire, c 'est que quand tu sors ave une fille, il faut que tu restes toi-même, enfin, plus ou moins » continua Hajime « je te laisse avec Emma et je te dis Merde ».

« Merde ? » demanda un Teruya confus du mot employé par l'ultime boxeur.

« C 'est une autre façon de souhaiter bonne chance à quelqu'un » répondit Hajime sur ce qu'il a dit.

Teruya comprit et remercia Hajime d'un geste de la main et quitta la pièce pour se rendre vers la chambre d'Emma/Setsuka, respirant de grands coups, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et frappa la porte, après une petite minute, Setsuka ouvrit la porte à Teruya, habillée d'un haut violet ainsi qu'un jean blanc qui contenait les diamants qu'elles avaient sur son pantalon d'origine et qui suivit le pattern qu'elle avait (un pattern d'un rouge foncé et un vert khaki).

« Tiens, salut Tete » salua-elle envers l'ultime marchand « tu viens pour quelque chose ? ».

« Euh…oui » répondit Teruya timidement « je voulais voir si Emma était là pour savoir si elle accepterait de sortir pour qu'on profite d'un endroit tous les deux ensemble ».

« Ohhh ! » pensa Setsuka sur la phrase de Teruya « tu insinues que tu veux faire un rencard avec elle ? ».

« Quoi ? » répondit horrifié Teruya « n-n-n-non, c 'est juste une sortie entre amis, pas une sortie romantique ».

Pendant que les deux discutèrent, Emma, qui était de se maquiller pour passer incognito à New-York pour pas se faire reconnaitre par ses fans, entendit Setsuka et Teruya et commençait à soupirer sur l'attitude de Setsuka, si Teruya voulait sortir avec elle comme amis, il avait le droit mais elle voulait quand même savoir la raison de sa visite et se rendit devant la porte.

« Setsu, je vais prendre la relève » répondit-elle envers l'ultime joueuse de billard.

« D'accord, je te laisse avec ton rencard, Emma » disait Setsuka, avec un sourire qui faisait méchamment rougir Teruya, tout en laissant les deux ensembles.

« Ignore-là » rassura Emma envers Teruya « Setsu se fait régulièrement des films quand certain d'entre nous veulent passer du temps ensemble, j'ai un peu entendu votre conversation, si j'accepte de sortir avec toi, tu voudrais m'emmener ou ? ».

« E-euh » répondit Teruya avec un rougissement monstrueux sur ses joues « Coney Island ».

« Oh ? La péninsule de New-York où se trouve l'un des parcs d'attractions le plus connu du monde ? » demanda Emma.

« O-oui » répondit Teruya « s-si tu voudras, bien sûr ».

Emma hésita, cela ressemblait bien à une demande de rencard comme Setsuka le croyait mais la demande de Teruya semblait bien sincère et elle n'était pas du genre à refuser et puis, si cela n'était pas une sortie romantique, elle pourrait prendre du bon temps avec l'ultime marchand.

« Je suis très intéressée de venir avec toi mais tu sauras payer ta part pour la sortie ? Car les attractions coûtent un peu cher quand même ».

« Euh » répond Teruya avec hésitation « disons que Mikado à prévu de payer toutes les sorties que je ferais tant que je resterais avec vous ».

« Eh bien, personnellement, je ne suis pas contre de payer mes attractions et vu que tu peux piquer un peu d'argent sur la tirelire de Mikado, on devrait bon pour se rendre là-bas alors » répondit Emma, même si elle faisait du même petit groupe avec Hajime, Nikei, Ihora et Mikado, elle n'aimait pas trop l'ultime sorcier car elle le trouvait flippant mais également car elle ne supportait pas les tics de l'ultime sorcier, donc, au final, cela ne la dérangerait pas que Teruya prend un peu d'argent sur le compte en banque de Mikado.

« Donc, t-tu es d'accord pour sortir ? » demanda timidement Teruya « car je comptais, en plus des attractions, qu'on pourrait terminer notre balade en allant sur la plage de la péninsule ».

« Soit pour tout » répondit Emma avec un sourire « il me faudra juste une minute pour que je termine de me maquiller et j'arrive ».

« C-c 'est vrai ? Merci Emma, je vais t'attendre dans le salon » remercia Teruya tandis qu'il se dirigea dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le salon.

Emma vit l'ultime marchand avec un sourire mais elle se posait la question suivante : est-ce que Teruya était-il amoureux d'elle ? Et si c 'était le cas, le serait-il à cause de sa carrière ou à cause de sa personnalité ? Elle pensait le questionner après avoir fini les attractions, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour terminer son maquillage et porter une tenue différente de d'habitude où elle porterait une petite tenue blanche qui exposait son nombril ainsi qu'une petite jupe noire dont les deux vêtements étaient en cuir moulant, après elle rejoignit Teruya pour se rendre sur Coney Island.

X-X-X

Les deux avaient quitté l'hôtel et ils étaient arrivées à Coney Island, après que chacun payèrent leurs entrées dans Luna Park (le parc d'attraction principale de la péninsule), ils se baladèrent afin de savoir quels attractions ils devraient faire.

« Tu veux commencer par quoi Emma ? » demanda Teruya tandis qu'Emma pointa vers une des montagnes russes.

« Vu que la majorité des attractions sont à sensation forte, on va commencer par une petite montagne russe ».

Teruya vit la montagne russe en question et il fut impressionné de la taille de celui-ci, les deux adolescents montèrent à bord et ils s'assirent dans leurs sièges, Emma semblait excitée d'être dans une montagne russe.

« Tu sembles prête à passer un bon moment Emma » remarqua Teruya.

« Disons que j'ai très peu profitée des montagnes russes dans ma vie donc ça me fait toujours frissonner d'excitation » répondit Emma avant de poser une question à l'ultime marchand « tu as peur Teruya ? ».

« Moi ? » pensa Teruya « n-non, je n'ai pas peur, je vais bien, vraiment ».

« Oh, on verra ça » répondit Emma avec un ton moqueur car elle savait que Teruya mentait, si elle n'avait pas trop peur et gardait le sourire, Teruya, de son côté, commençait à paniquer pendant que les wagons commencèrent à monter pour atteindre le sommet, beaucoup de personnes sur la montagne russe commencèrent à crier d'excitation lorsque les wagons montèrent de plus en plus haut tandis que le visage de Teruya commençait à se figer, la peur était l'émotion le plus présent dans son regard, finalement, après avoir atteint le sommet, les wagons descendirent à une vitesse fulgurante et tout le monde commencèrent à s'amuser et à crier de joie tandis que l'ultime marchand criait lui aussi mais de peur, il paniquait sévèrement sur son siège alors qu'Emma s'amusait beaucoup.

Après plusieurs minutes, l'attraction se termina et tout le monde sortait du manège, certain partirent vers des poubelles pour vomir dont parmi eux, Teruya, après avoir terminé d'avoir vomi son petit déjeuner, l'ultime marchand retourna vers Emma avec des joues super rouges dû à l'humiliation qu'il avait montré à l'ultime actrice mais celle-ci rigola gentiment.

« Je sais, c 'était très humiliant » répondit Teruya avec un sourire gêné.

« Mais tu étais très drôle lorsque tu criais que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher » rajouta Emma tout en continuant de rire.

« Eh bien, on a fait les montagnes russes donc c 'était un peu normale car on était trop haut et ça allait très vite » tenta d'expliquer Teruya sur sa panique.

« Donc, cela ne te dérange pas si on fait les bûches ? » demanda Emma « ce sera certes rapide mais, au moins, on ne sera pas trop haut ».

« Les désirs de madame sont des ordres » répondit Teruya ce qui provoqua un petit rire d'Emma en fait, si Teruya avait accepté, c 'était un peu pour se rattraper de l'humiliation qu'il s'était pris sur la montagne russe.

Les deux partirent vers l'attraction des bûches nommée Wild Ride et se mirent à atteindre leurs tours, lorsque c 'est leur tour, ils s'assirent dans le bateau en forme de bûches, l'eau se mit à s'activer et la bûche se mit à glisser rapidement sur le toboggan, la vitesse impressionna les deux adolescents qui se mirent à crier de joie et à rire, visiblement, Teruya semblait aimer cet attraction, à la fin, la bûche atteignit la partie d'eau et se mit à éjecter une énorme vague qui arriva sur eux tandis que des canon à eau s'activèrent également mouillant les deux qui continuèrent de rire, heureux d'avoir fait cet attraction.

Les deux quittèrent l'attraction et décidèrent de partir du parc mais avant, ils virent trois hommes qui s'apprêtèrent à s'assoir pour manger des hot-dogs devant du monde présent sur place, en fait, ce qu'Emma remarquait un peu plus tard c 'est que les trois hommes allaient participer à un concours de hot-dogs pour savoir lequel d'entre d'eux allaient en manger le plus mais les deux adolescents remarquèrent qu'il semblait manquer une personne pour que le petit concours puisse se dérouler, un homme se rapprocha de Teruya et lui posa une question.

« Sir, we are short of one person to begin the contest, would you agree to participate? You don't need to be a professional eater, all you need to do is to entertain the crowd ».

Teruya regarda Emma qui se contentait d'hausser les épaules, au fond de lui, l'ultime marchand était prêt à relever le défi mais il avait peur de faire tâche devant les autres participants mais il décida malgré tout d'y participer ce qui surprit Emma, entrait-il dans cette compétition pour tenter de l'impressionner ? Peu importe sa raison, il était entré et se mit dans un stand où se trouvait un panier de hot-dog, l'homme qui avait recruté Teruya se mit devant lui et les participants et se mit à les présenter.

« Ladies and gentlemens, let's us welcome our four contenders. » le présentateur cria dans son micro ce qui invite le public ainsi qu'Emma à applaudir « our nice fellows seems to be eager to get started, then let's us begin this Hot-Dog eating contest in a few seconds».

Les trois hommes se préparent et prient leurs premier hot-dog et attendent le départ qui sera donné par le présentateur.

« Misters, are you ready ? » demanda le présentateur avant de voir que les 4 participants sont prêts « GO ! ».

Les quatre se jetèrent sur leurs nourritures et commencèrent à les consommer, ils mangèrent les trois premier hot-dog sans montrer la moindre sensation de maladie, mais au bout de quatre hot-dog, un homme habillé tout en noir commençait à se sentir malade et leva la main pour indiquer qu'il voulait arrêter, Teruya s'était au moins assurée de ne pas finir dernier, les trois derniers candidats étaient parvenus à manger sept hot-dog quand l'un des participants, un homme barbu mit sa main sur sa bouche, ayant désormais le visage vert, il leva la main pour abandonner mais finalement, lorsqu'il s'approcha d'une femme, il se mit a vomir sur elle provoquant le dégout de plusieurs personnes dont Emma qui tira sa langue de dégout de voir ce triste spectacle.

« Well, it seems that someone had an accident » commenta le présentateur sur un ton humoristique.

La femme auquel l'homme lui avait vomi dessus s'énerva et le gifla ce qui fit qu'il tomba par terre, certain personnes du public prirent le barbu et l'emmène hors de la scène.

Le concours continua entre Teruya et un homme noir un peu enrobé portant une chemise bleue avec une cravate qui étaient en train de manger un neuvième hot-dog ce qui impressionne le public ainsi qu'Emma qui ne s'attendait pas que Teruya serait capable d'en manger autant pour quelqu'un aussi maigrichon mais éventuellement, lorsque les deux atteignirent leur douzième hot-dog, le noir mangea son hot-dog tandis que Teruya n'en pouvait plus, il avait trop manger, c 'était trop bête, si il avait gagné, il aurait impressionner Emma mais bon, onze hot-dog était quand même une belle performance, il leva la main et abandonna la compétition.

« And there it is, what is your name ? »

« Bruce ».

« Bruce is our champion » encouragea le présentateur envers Bruce ce qui le public applaudit la performance « but let's not forget about our runner-up, what is your name my boy ? »

« Teruya » répondit l'ultime marchand.

« Let's give a round of applause to Teruya who succeed in eating eleven hot-dogs which is not bad for a slim guy ».

Le public se mirent à applaudir Teruya qui se contentait de saluer avec une pose honorable et vit avec sa grande joie, Emma, qui était en train d'applaudir la performance de l'ultime marchand, il avait réussi à l'impressionner, les deux quittèrent le stand de hot-dog et s'apprêtèrent à quitter le parc.

« Je dois te dire que j'ignorais que tu avais un appétit vorace mon cher Teruya, je suis impressionnée » répondit Emma envers l'ultime marchand.

« Disons que je pensais même gagner la compétition si ce type n'était pas si capable de manger autant de hot-dog » disait Teruya.

« Je vois que tu étais extrêmement confiant sur tes chances» répondit Emma sur la phrase de Teruya alors que l'ultime marchand s'arrêta sans que l'ultime actrice ne s'en rendit compte « mais on saura éviter de parler de ta performance à Hajime, il serait fou de rage si il apprenait que tu as participé à un concours de bouffe ».

Emma se retourna et vit avec surprise, Teruya, s'avancer vers elle avec au moins une dizaine de ballons sur la main, l'ultime actrice était sous le choc, elle ne s'y attendait pas à voir l'ultime marchand faire ce petit cadeau pour elle.

« Tu es fou, Teruya, tu n'étais pas obligé d'acheter ça » répondit Emma avec un sourire toujours sous l'émotion du choc positif.

« Une belle princesse mérite tous les petits cadeaux qu'on lui offre » disait Teruya tout en donnant les ballons à Emma qui les prit, celle-ci ne se posa pas la question de comment Teruya a dû se payer les ballons car elle se rappelait que l'ultime marchand payait avec l'argent que Mikado lui avait donné grâce à sa contribution pour permettre à Teruya de rester à l'hôtel.

Les deux quittèrent Luna Park et se rendirent vers la plage de Coney Island pour se balader, les deux avancèrent devant la mer pour en profiter mais Teruya pointa vers une zone rocheuse de la plage afin qu'ils puissent en profiter sans être dérangés, les deux montèrent sur les rochers afin de profiter de l'air frais de la mer.

« C 'est beau le paysage que nous avons en face de nous » répondit Teruya « c 'est comme si les dieux eux-mêmes avaient créé ce décor devant nous ».

« C'est clair » rajouta Emma avant de mordiller sa lèvre de nervosité car elle était désormais prête à lui poser des questions qui lui passaient dans la tête depuis la demande de Teruya de sortir avec elle « dis-moi Teruya ».

« Oui ? ».

« J'y pensais » demanda Emma « que penses-tu de moi ? ».

« E-eh bien, tu es une fille très intelligente, tu es très jolie et tu es certainement la fille la plus gentille que j'ai connu de ma vie » répondit Teruya.

« Serais-tu tombé amoureux de moi en voyant mes films ou est-ce sincère ? » demanda Emma envers les sentiments de Teruya.

« N-non, ce n'est pas grâce à tes films que je pense ça, je t'ai vu une fois à Hope's Peak aider un petit garçon qui avait perdu son chien qui s'était accidentellement enfui dans le campus, tu étais parvenu à retrouver son chien et cela m'avait frappé sur ta bonté et ta gentillesse et j'ai également vu comment tu réagissais avec tes camarades» tenta de rassurer Teruya qu'il n'aimait pas Emma à cause de sa carrière ou de son talent mais pour sa vraie personnalité.

« Donc, tu me considère bien comme quelqu'un de normal et non comme la GRANDE Emma Magorobi ? » demanda Emma.

« Bien sûr » rassura Teruya.

« Tu sais, beaucoup de garçons me courtisent juste à cause du fait que je suis une actrice et non pour ma personnalité, ils ne prêtent aucune attention à la personne que je suis mais plus sur ma carrière et espère même devenir riches si ils se marient avec moi, donc, c 'est pour ça que j'apprécie mes camarades de classe car ils ont accepté que je sois vue comme une élève normale et non comme une superstar» expliqua Emma.

« Pour moi, je ne fais attention que ta vraie personnalité et non sur ta carrière » répondit Teruya.

Emma se mit à sourire sur la phrase de Teruya car il la remarquait pour sa vraie personnalité et non comme une vulgaire actrice.

« J'y pense » pensa Emma « je remarquais que tu parlais bien anglais comme moi, tu es déjà venu à New York Teruya ? ».

« Oui, avec mon père, on venait de temps en temps pour vendre nos produits et on possédait même notre propre chalet en dehors des limites de la ville où on a passé du bon temps » répondit Teruya avant de poser une question à Emma « et toi, c 'est tes parents qui t'ont appris à parler anglais ? ».

La mention du mot parent provoqua un frisson de peur à Emma, elle avait de très mauvais souvenirs de ses parents d'origine, sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle était bébé et son père la battait si elle ne parvenait pas à réussir dans le métier d'actrice, elle ne voulait pas s'en rappeler.

« J'aimerais ne pas en parler » répondit-elle.

Teruya sentait qu'avoir mentionner ses parents à Emma l'avait sérieusement dérangée.

« Oh zut, oh merde, je suis désolé » s'excusa Teruya « je ne voulais pas ramener de mauvais souvenirs, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas…enfin tu sais ».

« Non » rassura Emma « tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ».

Malgré la réponse, Teruya se sentait gêné d'avoir brisé un tabou envers Emma, c 'est alors qu'une idée lui passa par la tête, il se leva et s'éloigna d'Emma qui se demandait où il allait alors qu'il monta sur le plus gros rocher, c 'est alors qu'elle entendit un cri, c 'était celui de l'ultime marchand, elle monta sur le rocher tout en faisant gaffe de ne pas crever les ballons qu'elle tenait, à sa grosse surprise, elle vit le chapeau de l'ultime marchand qui se trouvait par terre, visiblement, Teruya serait tomber dans la mer, elle regardait par-dessus pour vérifier si il ne s'était pas blesser, c 'est alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose la pousser et elle tomba dans l'eau de mer, la jeune fille redressa sa tête hors de l'eau et vit à l'endroit où elle se trouvait précédemment et découvrit Teruya en haut.

« Oh, le vilain coquin » pensait Emma qui avait compris que l'ultime marchand l'avait poussée pour lui faire changer les idées dans la tête tandis que Teruya sauta à l'endroit où elle se trouvait en faisant un plongeon qui lui permet d'atterrir juste à côté d'elle, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il reçoit une pichenette d'eau qui lui arriva au visage, Emma l'avait éclaboussé pour se venger gentiment du fait qu'il l'avait poussée, les deux s'échangèrent une petite guerre d'éclaboussure tout en riant.

Au bout de quelque minutes, Teruya et Emma quittèrent la plage tout en se dirigeant, les vêtements sévèrement mouilles ce qui surprit les passants qui se demandèrent comment ils ont fait pour qu'ils en finissent comme ça, au final, pour un premier rendez-vous, pour Teruya, ça s'était bien passé à l'exception que l'ultime marchand avait mentionné un tabou d'Emma dont il se promit de ne pas refaire la même erreur la prochaine fois qu'il sortira avec elle.

**X-X-X**

**Références et inspirations à d'autres fictions : **

**La scène où Sora et Yoruko sont dérangés par le ronflement est basée sur la fameuse scène de la Grande Vadrouille où Louis de Funès est dérangé par le ronflement de l'officier allemand qui dort juste à côté de lui. **

**La scène où Teruya et Emma sont tous les deux dans l'eau de mer est légèrement inspiré d'une scène romantique du Grand Bleu entre Jacques et la journaliste américaine (je ne me rappelle plus de son nom) au Delphinarium de taormina.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 10 : visite « musclée » au Rockefeller Center

**Warning : pendant un moment du chapitre, Shinji et Hajime se mettront à insulter les Français car j'avais cru entendre que les japonais avaient une très mauvaise opinion des Français même s'ils apprécient notre culture donc, si le passage où Shinji et Hajime parlent négativement des Français vous choquent, j'en serais excessivement désolé. **

Durant le même temps que Teruya et Emma profitait de leur petit rencard, Shinji et Hajime (qui était surpris de voir que une partie de ses bouchons d'oreilles avaient disparu lorsqu'il a fouillé son tiroir) ont décidé de partir ensemble pour faire un petit tour dans un endroit que l'ultime pompier voulait visiter pendant qu'ils étaient à New-York : le Rockefeller Center.

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent dans le complexe commercial, Shinji s'arrêta ce qui incita Hajime de faire de même.

« Je me demande pourquoi tu insistais de venir ici ? » demanda l'ultime boxeur « tu étais bien silencieux sur tes raisons de venir ».

« Disons que j'avais personnellement envie de visiter uniquement deux lieu durant cette semaine : L'Empire State Building et le Stade Yankee, je pensais emmener Yuki demain au stade et disons que comme je n'ai pas réussi à acheter des billets pour visiter l'Empire State Building avant qu'on parte, je pensais monter sur le toit du Combost Building ou plus connu comme le Top of the Rock, l'un des bâtiments les plus hauts de la ville » expliqua Shinji tout en pointant du doigt, pour le montrer à Hajime, le bâtiment qu'il mentionne.

« Ok » répondit Hajime « mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as emmen… Oh ! Je vois où on se lance ! ».

« Le Top of the Rock se trouve au 70ème étage du Combost Building » expliqua Shinji « je pensais qu'on se ferait une petite course qui nous servira comme notre exercice du jour, le dernier à atteindre le toit payera un verre au gagnant, tu en dis quoi ? ».

« Tu sais que je suis toujours partant à relever un défi » répond Hajime « je suis prêt à te battre à plates couture, Shinji ».

« ÇA, C'EST BIEN PARLER MON POTE ! » cria Shinji qui était prêt à en découdre avec l'ultime boxeur, les deux prirent position afin de commencer leur course.

« Prêt ? ON Y VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » cria l'ultime pompier qui lança le départ et les deux hommes débutèrent leurs courses folles.

Au début, les deux commencèrent sur le même trottoir quand subitement, Hajime en changea pour éviter les piétons, en effet, si l'ultime pompier était en tête puisque il était resté sur le côté droit, il y'avait plus de monde sur son côté et il fit des pas de chasse pour éviter des piétons qui le regardèrent avec surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il courrait à cette vitesse, ils pensèrent qu'il était suivi par la police, mais il n'avait pas de policier derrière lui.

Hajime, pour sa part, avait moins de piétons mais ceux qui s'y trouvait venait dans le sens où il courrait, sans le faire exprès, il poussa un type qui fit tomber son sac et regardait l'ultime boxeur avec un regard noir, bien que l'ultime boxeur s'excusa (en japonais puisque il ne sait pas parler anglais), le piéton lui gueula dessus.

« Hey, watch out asshole ! ».

L'engueulade n'était pas nécessaire, d'autant que Shinji était toujours en tête, des jeunes skateurs, qui avaient remarqués sa dextérité, décidèrent de lui donner un skateboard qu'il accepte et se mit à rouler dessus, il enchaîna les zigzags entre les piétons qui l'esquivèrent avec un regard surpris, Hajime regarda sur sa droite et vit l'ultime pompier sur son skate et se mit à soupirer vite fait en exaspération moqueuse.

« Ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras si facilement ! » répondit-il sur un air de défi dont il se promet de ne pas perdre contre Shinji.

Hajime prit un énorme risque et se mit à sauter sur une voiture et atterrissait sur une autre qui était en plein mouvement et la quitta automatiquement pour se lancer sur le sol, grâce à ses mouvements de parkour, il avait rattrapé un peu de retard par rapport à Shinji qui lâcha son skateboard puisqu'il était arrivé en face du Combost Building avec l'ultime boxeur à ses trousses, il rentra dans le bâtiment dont Hajime y entra après, Shinji commença à monter les escaliers et s'arrêta vite fait pour taunter son adversaire.

« HA HA, TU TRAINES ».

Hajime se contenta de sourire et continua la poursuite tandis que Shinji reprit sa course, les deux continuèrent leur compétition dans le bâtiment où ils parviennent à monter 15 étages sans se fatiguer, au 16ème étage, l'ultime pompier poussa sans le vouloir, un homme qui se baladait dans les escaliers et celui-ci s'énerva.

« Are you crazy ? ».

Shinji s'excusa de loin en anglais tandis qu'Hajime évita l'homme de peu, toujours au derrière de l'ultime pompier, si les positions ne changèrent pas jusqu'au 56ème étage avec Shinji toujours en tête, Hajime profita d'un petit espace sur la gauche et se mit à piquer un sprint et dépassa, à la grande surprise de son adversaire, Shinji et prit la tête de la course, finalement sur les derniers étages, Hajime conserva son avantage et parvient à pousser la porte du dernier étage en premier ce qui fait que l'ultime boxeur à remporter la victoire.

« YES ! Dommage Shinji, on dirait que je t'ai battu à la toute fin, mon pote ! » répondit Hajime qui était fier comme Artaban.

« Bien joué » félicita l'ultime pompier tandis que les deux hommes reprirent leurs souffles, ils ont fait une belle course et peu importe qui l'aurait remporté, ils étaient tous les deux heureux de s'être battu jusqu'au bout dans la joie du sport.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est là, essayons de profiter de la vue » disait Hajime « car ce n'est pas pour dire mais elle en jette ».

En effet, Hajime ne mentait pas, malgré le fait que le bâtiment n'était pas le plus haut de New-York, elle offrait une vue magnifique sur la ville ainsi que sur l'Empire State Building et Central Park qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Shinji se rapprocha d'un télescope et y plaça une pièce à l'intérieur afin de regarder les alentours grâce à celui-ci, Hajime se rapprocha également de son ami pour qu'il puisse y regarder à l'intérieur après que l'ultime pompier aura terminé.

Shinji observa d'abord l'Empire State Building dont il aimerait un jour le visiter, il se rappela dans sa tête de ne pas oublier de commander un autre ticket dès qu'il pourra prendre du temps libre car il savait qu'après la fin de ses études, il devra reprendre son travail de pompier et grâce à la promotion qu'il recevra de l'académie, il aura plus de travail sur les épaules et donc, il devra constamment être sur ses gardes mais l'ultime pompier savait tout ça et dès que le moment sera prêt, il pourra compter sur son talent pour réussir son objectif de sauver des vies ainsi que ses amis du département de pompier et à ses camarades de classe.

Voulant voir les rues de la ville, Shinji descend le télescope et vit de toutes petites silhouettes qui marchèrent sur les trottoirs, il décida de faire un tout petit truc à son ami.

« Bé ? Mais c 'est Jacques ça ? » demanda l'ultime pompier ce qui surprit Hajime.

« Jacques ? C 'est qui ça Jacques ? ».

« Oh, qu'est ce qu'il vient faire à New York, lui ? » disait Shinji sans qu'il réponde à son ami et cria depuis son coin (ce qui attira des regards curieux des touristes présents sur le toit vers les deux hommes) « OH JACQUES ! TU REVIENS ICI ? C'EST TOUT DE SUITE HEIN ? FEIGNASSE ! ».

« Bon sang ! Comment tu fais pour le voir d'aussi loin ? » demanda Hajime qui prit le télescope pour voir où Shinji voyait ce 'Jacques' mais il sentit subitement une main sur son épaule, son ami le regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas là, vieux, je te faisais marcher » répondit l'ultime pompier.

« Je me disais aussi, car personnellement, de là-haut, je ne pourrais reconnaitre personne que je connais » disait Hajime « bon, peut-être Mikado mais quand même, d'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas répondu : qui est ce Jacques ? ».

« C 'était un français qui vivait à Tokyo et qui avait décidé de rejoindre notre caserne » expliqua Shinji « disons que je ne risque pas de le revoir dans l'équipe après la fin des études car il était un phénomène ce pauvre p'tit gars, il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, il était très feignant pour aller travailler et il se saoulait la gueule afin d'échapper à nos entrainements quotidien qu'on faisait dans la caserne ».

« Une attitude bien digne des français ! » musa l'ultime boxeur.

« Je sais, ils adorent se donner en spectacle » disait Shinji ce qui fit rire les deux hommes.

« C 'est clair, ils adorent se la péter mais quand il y'a du mordant en face d'eux, il n'y'a plus personne » continua Hajime ce qui accentua le fou rire entre les deux amis ce qui provoqua la curiosité des autres touristes qui pouvaient se demander ce qui les faisait autant rire comme ça.

« D'ailleurs, j'y pense » disait Shinji « je me rappelle que tu disais que tu voulais te lancer sur le ring mondial lorsque tu auras fini tes études, combien de temps, tu penses, qu'un français pourrait tenir contre toi ? ».

« Je pense qu'il tiendra 18 secondes, le compte de dix inclus » répondit avec un air confiant l'ultime boxeur.

« Même dans la boxe, ils sont si nuls que ça ? » demanda Shinji.

« A part le foot, les français ne sont que des nuls dans tous les choses qu'ils entreprennent et encore, j'ai des doutes sur leurs joueurs» répondit Hajime tandis que Shinji se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire aux lèvres sur les mots de son ami qui reprit la parole « non, mon rêve sera d'affronter Saul Alvarez, le champion du monde actuel des poids mi-lourds, 52 victoires et 1 défaite, je veux le battre pour que je puisse obtenir la gloire dans ma discipline à travers le monde ».

« Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras et sache que moi et les autres, on te soutiendra depuis le Japon » disait Shinji.

« Merci mec » remercia Hajime qui fit un câlin à son ami qui le retourna « bon, on rentre à hôtel ? ».

« Ok ! » répondit l'ultime pompier « l'escalier ou l'ascenseur ? ».

« A ton avis ? » demanda Hajime qui piqua un sprint devant Shinji qui le suit avec un sourire.

Les deux retournèrent à l'hôtel au pas d'exercice, ne faisant qu'un arrêt pour que Shinji achète des bières pour Hajime dû au pari que les deux s'étaient promis, Hajime décida de séparer les bières en deux pour le partager avec son ami, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, ils virent Teruya et Emma, toujours avec leurs vêtements trempés lors de leur petit rencard, discutèrent avec les autres élèves qui avaient également fait leurs petites choses de leurs côtés.

« Hé, les garçons ! » appela Setsuka « Vous êtes allés où aujourd'hui ? ».

« On s'est fait une petite course au Rockefeller Center où on a pu profité de la vue qu'on avait sur place, bon, on est désolé de ne pas avoir pris de photos » expliqua Hajime avant de voir Teruya et Emma mouillés ce qui l'interloqua « comment vous avez fait pour être aussi trempés comme ça ? ».

« Oh ! On est allés sur la plage de Coney Island et disons qu'on s'est baignés » répondit Teruya ce qui provoqua un petit rire d'Emma ce qui causait Hajime à être encore plus confus.

« Vous vous baignez avec vos fringues vous ? ».

« D'ailleurs, je vois que vous n'êtes pas venues les mains vides » répondit Setsuka qui remarquait les packs de bières dans les bras des deux hommes « vous comptez organiser une petite fête prochainement ? ».

« Pas vraiment » prit la parole Hajime car Shinji hésitait à répondre dû que Setsuka lui posait la question « disons qu'on s'était promis que le perdant paierait un coup au gagnant mais j'ai décidé de partager les packs avec Shinji mais si tu en voudras une, je pourrais bien t'en donner une ».

« Mais, est-ce que elle peut vraiment en avoir une ? » demanda de façon inquiète Yuki « vu que nous ne sommes pas tous majeur, tu crois que Setsu aurait le droit de boire une bière en Amérique ? ».

« Ne t'en fais pas, Yuki » rassura Hajime « ce qu'on peut faire Setsu, c 'est que quand tu voudras une bière, tu viendras dans notre chambre et tu pourras te servir d'autant que tu en voudras mais n'oublie pas qu'il faut en consommer avec modération ».

Setsuka nota l'information tandis que Yoruko se rappela d'un détail et en parla à Hajime.

« En parlant de servir, on voulait te dire qu'on t'a emprunté quelques 'un de tes bouchons d'oreilles pour dormir hier soir ».

« Vous aurez pu me le demander, j'aurais pu vous en donner » répondit Hajime avec un sourire.

« Disons que comme tu dormais et que ton petit camarade ronflait un peu trop fort, on a été un peu obligées de s'en servir » révéla Sora sur les événements de la nuit derrière.

L'expression sur le visage de Teruya devenait comme horrifié car il réalisait qu'il avait dérangé Sora et Yoruko.

« Oh merde ! Je suis désolé les filles » tenta d'expliquer l'ultime marchand « je dors toujours en ronflant, je suis comme ça, malheureusement, et ça m'arrive même que mon propre ronflement me réveille également ».

« Ne t'en fais pas, Tete, tout le monde possède leurs propres traits de caractère et puis, je pense que certains d'entre nous aimeraient dormir comme toi » rassura Setsuka qui imita un ronflement ce qui provoqua un rougissement de honte à l'ultime marchand ainsi qu'un fou rire à la classe 80-A qui se moquèrent gentiment de leur ainé.

Au final, tout le monde avait passé une bonne journée en ce quatrième jour de leur semaine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 11 : une sortie entre la stoïque et la Tsundere

Le soir tomba au niveau de la Grosse Pomme, les membres de la classe 80-A avaient fait leurs activités de la journée et s'apprêtèrent à aller se coucher.

Mais pour Yoruko, elle avait prévu une petite sortie avec son amie Sora mais elle ne savait pas trop comment lui demander, elle avait achetée des tickets pour voir une comédie musicale dont la séance se déroulerait à 22H précise, elle pensait prendre du temps avant d'aller au théâtre de Broadway pour faire du shopping dans la zone de Time Square afin qu'elle puisse profiter de visiter les magasins de la place.

L'ultime hôtesse s'approcha de son amie et lui posa sa question :

« Dis-moi Sora ? ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Yoruko ? » demanda Sora.

« Tu sais, j'avais réservé des places pour voir une comédie musicale à Broadway » expliqua Yoruko « et je voulais t'inviter pour qu'on le voit ensemble et qu'on pourrait faire une toile ensemble avant qu'on le voit car la séance se déroule à 22H ».

Sora y réfléchissait et elle se disait que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, elle était un peu fatiguée de rester une grosse partie de son temps à l'hôtel et elle voulait un peu profiter de la Grosse Pomme.

« Je ne suis pas contre pour sortir ce soir » répondit Sora ce qui rassura intérieurement Yoruko « et si la comédie musicale que tu veux qu'on voit te mets les larmes aux yeux, je t'autoriserais à ce qu'on câline toutes les deux ensemble ».

Yoruko se mit à rougir violemment, en effet, en face de son amie, elle agissait comme une tsundere en sa présence et cela la faisait embarrasser sévèrement car elle ne voulait juste que faire une petite sortie avec son amie et rien d'autre mais Sora adorait beaucoup la titier sur ce sujet, elle rassura son amie qu'elle plaisantait et les deux quittèrent leur chambre pour se rendre à Time Square.

Les deux filles se rendirent dans la légendaire place de Time Square et elles furent impressionnés par la beauté du lieu qui était représenté par ses multiples buildings ainsi que les nombreux écrans publicitaires présent absolument partout sur ces bâtiments, les lumières chatoyantes qui illuminèrent la place ce qui rendait l'endroit très attirant pour les touristes ainsi que les multiples magasins qui étaient répandus partout à travers Time Square.

« Bon, si j'ai compris, la pièce commence à 22H » disait Sora qui consultait sa montre avant de continuer « ce qui nous laisse 3H de shopping (les filles se sont rendus à Time Square à 19H), tu veux commencer par quoi ? ».

« Par les boutiques» répondit Yoruko « on pourrait trouver de nouvelles tenues qui pourraient nous plaire dans ses magasins ».

« Je te suis » disait Sora avec le sourire tandis que Yoruko se dirigea vers un des magasins qu'elle vit : American Eagle.

Les deux filles furent impressionnés des multiples choix de vêtements présents dans la boutique : jeans, robes, chaussures, sac à main, littéralement, ce magasin pouvait carrément être le rêve de toutes les adolescentes car elle contenait une garde-robe digne de princesses, chacune se rendirent dans les cabines d'essayage afin de prendre les multiples fringues qu'elles voulaient emmener avec elles, Sora testait plutôt des vêtements assez refermés notamment des jeans et des hauts qui couvraient une grande partie de son corps, elle prit un sac à main noir avec des teintes dorées qui illuminaient la beauté du sac et elle prit des chaussures sandales qui avaient des couleurs assez ternes mais qui représentait un peu le côté sérieux de la jeune fille, de son côté, Yoruko essaya des tenues assez ouverts avec des robes qui exposèrent une partie de ses jambes ainsi que des tenues d'été qu'elle voulait emmener au Japon pour profiter de la saison chaude avec ses vêtements, l'ultime hôtesse prit également des talons aiguilles pour se donner une image classe d'elle notamment lorsqu'elle travaillerait de nouveau dans le bar, elle prit des lunettes de soleil qui brillaient de mille feux ainsi qu'un sac à main rouge qui contenait également des teintes dorées sur celui-ci, les deux filles terminèrent leurs petites emplettes et sortirent du magasin avec au moins 5-6 sacs de shoppings chacune.

Continuant leur balade dans la place, Sora se mit subitement à regarder un magasin avec curiosité ce qui fit également arrêter Yoruko qui observait l'endroit que regardait son amie, l'ultime hôtesse fut surprise en voyant que Sora était en fixer un magasin de M&M'S, une marque de bonbon dont elle avait entendue parler mais qu'elle en n'avait jamais goûté.

« Tu veux qu'on aille là-bas Sora ? » demanda Yoruko.

« Disons que je suis un peu curieuse de voir ce qui y'a à l'intérieur de ce magasin et je pensais peut-être que, si le théâtre nous y autorise, qu'on pourrait grignoter un peu pendant la représentation » répondit Sora qui comptait bien entrer à l'intérieur du magasin.

Yoruko souriait en voyant son amie prête à entrer dans le magasin de bonbons comme un enfant qui était heureux de voir le Père Noël, tout en consultant sa montre, Yoruko contrasta qu'elles avaient un peu de temps avant d'aller à Broadway pour voir la comédie (elles avaient prises au moins 1H30 à 2H à tester leurs fringues) et décida de suivre Sora pour aller s'acheter des M&M'S.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le magasin, elles furent impressionnés de l'endroit qui semblait déjà gigantesque de l'extérieur mais elle montrait une autre image de grandeur à l'intérieur, plus de 2300m² répartis sur 3 étages s'offrirent à elles pour leur en donner plein la vue sur les multiples choix que le magasin proposait aux clients, les deux filles décidèrent de monter au dernier étage où elles se trouvèrent en face d'un énorme mur de M&M'S qui proposait un libre-service de tous les couleurs et parfums présents dans le magasin (mais qui était quand même payants) pour tous les visiteurs qui pouvaient s'y approcher, les deux amies prirent chacune un sac et s'avancèrent vers les tubes de M&M'S afin qu'elles puissent se servir en quantité de bonbons.

« Yoruko » lança Sora « du sec, à la tienne ! ».

Les deux amies se lancèrent vers le mur et prirent les bonbons qu'elles voulaient tout en évitant de trop en abuser puisque elles devaient quand même conserver de l'argent si elles veulent faire une éventuelle sortie plus tard dans la semaine, Sora décida de prendre des M&M'S assez variés en prenant les parfums chocolat, framboise, fraise ainsi que caramel tandis que Yoruko prit plutôt des M&M'S assorties au chocolat notamment au lait, noir et blanc, après avoir faits leurs achats de bonbons, elles payèrent le propriétaire du magasin afin qu'elles puissent partir avec leurs petites confiseries, les deux décidèrent de partir cette fois-ci au théâtre de Broadway afin d'assister à la comédie musicale que Yoruko avait prévu d'emmener Sora.

Les deux amies se rendirent vers le théâtre de Broadway pour assister au spectacle que l'ultime hôtesse voulait montrer à Sora, pendant qu'elles attendaient dans la ligne d'attente pour donner leurs tickets, Sora décida de poser quelques questions à son amie.

« Tu m'as parlé de la comédie musicale mais on va regarder quoi Yoruko ? ».

« On va regarder Chicago » expliqua l'ultime hôtesse envers la pièce qu'elles vont voir « je ne pourrais pas t'en dire plus car tout le reste est en anglais ».

Sora comprit et regardait le ticket pour connaitre au moins le Synopsis de la comédie, d'après ce qu'elle en traduisait, la pièce parlait de deux femmes, Velma Kelly et Roxie Hart, qui se retrouvent en prison après avoir commis un meurtre et comptent utiliser tous les coups bas imaginables avec l'aide d'un avocat, Billy Flinn, pour éviter la peine capitale qui étaient attribués au prisonniers dans les années 20 dont pour Roxie, cela lui permettrait de devenir célèbre.

« Hmm » pensait Sora « cela à l'air intéressant ».

Les deux filles se rendaient vers le vigile qui s'occupaient de recevoir les tickets où elles le lui donnèrent pour qu'elles puissent assister à la comédie, celui-ci autorisa les jeunes femmes à manger les M&M'S qu'elles avaient acheté dans le magasin, les deux amies prirent places dans leurs sièges et Sora en profita pour expliquer vite fait avant le début de la pièce, le synopsis ce qui donna à l'ultime hôtesse un air d'intérêt envers l'histoire.

Après avoir attendu quelque minutes que le théâtre se remplissait de monde, les lumières s'éteignirent et la pièce se mit à commencer sur la scène d'une femme qui chante pour en quelque sorte accueillir le public, Yoruko ne comprenant pas vraiment l'anglais, se permit de voir les sous-titres japonais qui se trouvait à proximité de la scène, Sora voulait profiter de la chanson et ne se concentra que très peu sur le texte qui s'affichait sur le côté, après la fin de la chanson, la femme qui jouait le rôle de Velma Kelly, se ait arrêter par la polie car elle a tué, dans l'histoire, son petit ami et sa sœur.

La personnage de Roxie apparaissait après cette scène, ayant également commis un crime en tuant son amoureux, et après une chanson, est envoyée en prison où une autre musique du nom de Cell Block Tango se mit à se jouer où six personnes (dont Velma Kelly) chantèrent la raison de pourquoi elles ont tués leurs amoureux et le fait qu'elles estimaient que leurs crimes étaient justifiés, contrairement aux deux autres musiques, les deux filles se prirent dans le rythme trouvant la chanson assez sympathique, même si les deux amies se sentirent prises de pitié pour la hongroise présente dans la pièce qui disait qu'elle était innocente mais que la police ne la croyait pas car elle ne savait pas parler anglais, à la fin de la chanson, les six femmes s'accrochèrent à leurs cages et quittèrent la scène, applaudis par le public.

Le reste de la pièce se déroulait de la façon suivante : Roxie parvient à trouver Billy Flinn, un avocat qui peut lui rendre la liberté et lui donner la célébrité qu'elle recherche en faisant croire au public qu'elle est devenue enceinte en prison et que le père viendrait du premier mari de celle-ci, Amos, mais le chemin de la célébrité de l'héroïne est gênée par Velma qui, jalouse du succès de sa rivale, tente tous les coups bas pour obtenir sa célébrité, au finale, Billy parvient à acquitter Roxie de son crime mais un autre crime passionnel arriva et l'avocat abandonna la jeune femme à son sort, avouant qu'il n'avait fait ce procès uniquement que pour de l'argent, ce qui les deux amies furent choqués et attristés pour Roxie, d'autant que celle-ci divorce avec son mari après lui avoir révélé la vérité.

La fin se termina sur une scène triste où les deux femmes chantèrent leurs conditions de vies après le procès quand subitement un personnage, qui s'était fait passer pour une femme, décida de diriger les danses des personnages pour qu'elles soient les plus sexy possibles ce qui choqua Yoruko et offensa Sora qui trouvèrent cette scène extrêmement osée et mal placée dans le contexte notamment lorsque les deux personnages étaient dans une très mauvaise phase dans leurs vies, finalement, le spectacle se termina sur une dernière chanson et le public se mit à applaudir la performance, y compris les deux amies qui avaient bien apprécié la comédie, malgré la fin, même si Sora semblait troublée par un détail de la pièce.

Les deux amies sortirent du théâtre et se préparaient à rentrer à l'hôtel.

« Eh bien, cette pièce était plutôt bien » disait Yoruko avant de se retourner vers son amie afin de lui demander son avis « et toi Sora ? Tu as bien aimée la comédie ? ».

« Oui, j'ai bien appréciée » répondit Sora qui se replongea dans ses pensées en se rappelant des actions menées par le personnage de Roxie pour obtenir la célébrité ce qui interloqua son amie.

« Ça va Sora ? Tu as l'air bizarre » demanda l'ultime hôtesse inquiète.

« Oh ! Ce n'est rien, je repense encore à la scène de la pendaison, c 'est juste que ça dû me toucher plus que je ne le pensais » répondit en mentant légèrement Sora où elle référença sur une scène où la jeune Hongroise finit pendue alors que celle-ci était innocente, en réalité, Sora ne voulait parler du trouble qu'elle avait éprouvée envers le personnage de Roxie uniquement qu'a une seule personne.

« Sora » tenta de rassurer Yoruko « ce n'est qu'une pièce, en vrai, les avocats auraient trouvé un moyen de l'innocenter avant qu'elle se fasse pendre, inutile de te prendre la tête avec ça ».

Sora sourie sur les mots de son amie, c 'est pour ça qu'elle aimait beaucoup la compagnie de l'ultime hôtesse, elle l'avait beaucoup aidé dans son but de retrouver la mémoire et elle la rassurait à chaque fois qu'elle doutait de quelque chose à propos de sa mémoire ou de ses problèmes quotidiens qu'elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter toute seule, elle se sentit un peu honteuse de ne pas tout le lui dire mais elle estimait qu'elle discuterait de son trouble uniquement qu'avec Yuki.

Les deux amies retournèrent à l'hôtel afin de passer une bonne nuit pour pouvoir attaquer une bonne journée le lendemain en visitant de nouveaux lieux et en profitant de leurs amies durant le temps qu'il restait du voyage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 12 : Harlem

**BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT! : ce chapitre va se dérouler dans l'église Baptiste abyssienne qui est connue pour organiser des concerts de gospel, du coup, il y'a une chanson qui sera jouer dans ce chapitre, tous les droits des paroles affichés durant ce chapitre appartiennent à James Brown et au film Blues Brothers.**

**Warning! Hibiki dira quelques termes racistes sur les noirs que j'ai censurées pour ne pas choquer les plus sensibles d'entre vous. **

**Sur ce, profitez bien de ce chapitre que j'ai pris du bon temps à faire tellement que la partie du chant dans l'église m'en inspirait**

Le lendemain matin, les jumelles Otonokoji avaient décidé de quitter l'hôtel afin de se rendre dans un magasin de vêtements à Broadway pour y faire du shopping après que Sora et Yoruko leurs ont expliqués (pas qu'à elles mais également à tout le groupe) la soirée qu'elles ont passés la nuit dernière, Hibiki était partie tester une robe d'été pour qu'elle puisse en profiter lors d'une éventuelle sortie estivale qu'elle pourrait faire au Japon, Kanade, de son côté, attendait le retour de sa sœur qui lui avait donné la tâche de porter ses sacs de shopping, au bout d'un petit moment, Hibiki sortit avec une robe de couleur beige et portait un sac à main de couleur rouge qui semblait bien coller avec sa tenue.

« Tu es très belle, Hibiki » commenta Kanade « cette robe te va très bien ».

« Il n' y'avait aucune question de dire qu'elle était moche car sinon je ne l'aurais jamais prise, Kanade » répondit légèrement méchamment Hibiki.

« J-je n'allais pas la critiquer sœurette » répondit nerveusement Kanade qui avait peur d'avoir offensée sa sœur.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais aller tester une autre tenue » dit Hibiki « toi, tu restes là et tu veilles bien sur les sacs, t'as compris ? ».

« O-oui sœurette» répondit Kanade qui resta à proximité des sas de shopping afin qu'elle les surveille pour éviter que quelqu'un essaie de les voler.

Kanade était habituée des ordres de sa sœur, en fait, elle pourrait carrément vivre toute sa vie comme ça, elle l'aimait beaucoup même si, pour les gens, sa sœur semblait ne pas retourner la même affection mais il y avait toujours ce sentiment étrange qu'elle avait à l'intérieur d'elle-même depuis la sortie à Central Park avec Setsuka qui la rendait maladivement jalouse mais elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, elle ne veut pas que sa sœur la délaisse pour le profit de quelqu'un d'autre mais elle avait peur de lui demander si leurs relations était toujours importante malgré la présence de l'ultime joueuse de billard dans la vie d'Hibiki qui agissait comme une sorte de grande sœur au détriment de Kanade même si Setsuka ne lui veut aucun mal.

Hibiki, après avoir testé plusieurs tenues, se rendit vers la caisse afin qu'elle puisse payer ses achats tandis que sa sœur tenait tous les sacs de vêtements.

« How much will it cost me ? » demanda Hibiki envers le caissier.

« About 360$ » répondit le caissier ce qui correspondait environ à 39 124 Yen.

Hibiki se contenta de s'en moquer et sortit sa carte bancaire pour payer les achats qu'elle avait effectués, pour elle, grâce à l'argent qu'elle et sa sœur empochent lors de leurs concerts en tant que Melody Rythm, 39 000 Yen était comme si elle achetait du thé, cela ne la dérangeait nulle autre mesure, elle paya le caissier qui lui donna un ticket de caisse confirmant ses achats.

« Bon, Kanade, on va pouvoir parti… » disait Hibiki avant de s'arrêter et découvrit avec horreur que sa sœur n'était plus là, elle avait disparu !

« Miss, if I may » répondit le caissier qui tenta de rassurer Hibiki « i saw your friend leave the shop with your bag of clothes and I think that she went to Harlem, all you will need to do is to take through the 155th Street, you might catch her along the way ».

Hibiki quitta le magasin et prit la rue indiquée par le magasiner, au bout de quelque minutes, elle vit Kanade, tenant toujours les sacs de shopping, en train d'observer l'église baptiste abyssinienne qui se trouvait à Harlem.

« KANADE ! » s'énerva Hibiki ce qui fit tourner sa jumelle en sa direction « nom de dieu ! Pourquoi tu as pris la poudre d'escampette ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu m'as foutu la trouille en fuyant discrètement comme ça ? ».

« J-je suis désolée sœurette » se pardonna Kanade avant de reprendre « mais j'ai vu cette église et cela m'avait intéressée car j'avais vu un article dans l'avion de Haruhiko qu'il existait des églises où il y'a des groupes de musique gospel qui se produisaient dans ces églises, j-je me disais que je pouvais en voir au moins une de leurs performances ».

« C 'est surtout peuplés de s***ages à l'intérieur qui nous sauteront dessus vu qu'on sera les seules blanches dans cette église » répondit de façon raciste l'ultime vocaliste « il est hors de question que j'entre dans le même bâtiment que ces a****ux ».

Kanade soupirait, elle savait que sa sœur n'aimait pas beaucoup les personnes de couleur car elle les voyait comme inférieur à elle, à d'autres personnes, cela les aurait offensés mais pas pour l'ultime guitariste qui était trop habituée aux remarques racistes de sa jumelle.

« Ce qu'on peut faire, on peut rester à l'entrée de l'église, comme ça, les gens ne nous verront pas et on pourra assister à la session de gospel » proposa l'ultime guitariste à sa sœur qui soupira à son tour devant l'insistance de sa jumelle, pas moyen de la dissuader !

« Bon, on va voir cette fichue performance tant que tu m'emmènes sur ton dos et si tu évites ces s***ages » répondit méchamment Hibiki.

Les yeux de Kanade s'illuminèrent et elle prit sa sœur pour la mettre sur son dos pour l'emmener à l'église qui produisait en ce moment précis, de la musique qui venait de l'orgue, les deux sœurs traversèrent la porte et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de l'entrée pour que Hibiki ne soit pas trop proches des visiteurs qui étaient majoritairement noirs (il y'avait bien quelque blancs qui étaient présent à la performance), sur le devant de la scène se trouvait un groupe de gospel consisté d'une vingtaine de personnes ainsi qu'un guitariste, d'un batteur et d'un piano qui était accompagné de son pianiste, sur le pupitre se trouvait un homme noir en costume blanc qui allait annoncer le serment du prêtre qui se trouvait derrière lui, ce prêtre était habillé d'une tenue religieuse rouge et avait des cheveux dorées ce qui le distinguait des autres personnes présents dans la salle.

« And now, this week's from our beloved, Reverand Leo Christophe » présenta l'homme en costume qui céda sa place au prêtre qui commença à officier sous les applaudissements du monde présent dans la salle, visiblement, ce prêtre était célèbre dans cette église.

« And now, people » commença le prêtre ce qui excita le public qui l'écoutèrent comme si il était le Messie « And now, people... When I woke up this mornin', I heard a distubin' sound. I said when I woke up this mornin', I heard a disturbin' sound! What I heard was the jingle-jangle of a thousand lost souls! I'm talkin' 'bout the souls of mortal men and women who departed from this life ».

Kanade fut concentré sur les paroles que lançait le prêtre alors qu'Hibiki commençait à s'ennuyer car elle ne croyait pas vraiment aux histoires sur l'Enfer et le Paradis, elle se demandait même si sa sœur ne s'est pas trompée d'endroit pour la performance de gospel.

« Wait a minute! » cria le prêtre au public qui s'excitèrent de plus en plus « Those lost angry souls roamin' unseen on the earth, seekin' to find life but they'll not find, because it's too late! Tooooo late, yeah! Too late for they'll never see again the life they choose not to follow ».

Le public augmentèrent leurs encouragements envers le prêtre comme si les paroles de celui-ci les envoutèrent et ils seraient prêts à tout pour accepter les paroles qu'ils pouvaient croire comme une révélation divine, le prêtre reprit de plus belle dans une phrase poétique dans une mesure de rassurer les visiteurs de la séance.

« Don't be lost when your time comes! For the day of the Lord cometh as a thief in the night! » conclu le prêtre qui poussa un long YEAH ! envers le public ce qui l'enflamma, beaucoup se mirent à se lever de leurs sièges et à encourager bruyamment le prêtre.

« Can I get an AMEN? » demanda le prêtre envers l'audience qui lui retourna un AMEN et il obtenait un nouveau AMEN quand il se mit à en redemander un autre, le public, sous la joie et la bonne humeur, encouragèrent énormément le prêtre qui s'apprête à lancer la performance de gospel.

« WELL! WELL! WELL! » cria le prêtre ce qui donnait, au pianiste, le top départ pour lancer la musique qui servira à la performance, les chanteurs de gospel préparent leurs cordes vocales tandis que le révérend prit son micro et commença la chanson.

_.Let us all (All go back)  
To the Old (Old landmark)  
Let us all to the Old (All go back Old Landmark)_ _._

A la grande surprise des deux sœurs, le public se mit à danser sur la performance diriger par la voix forte du prêtre, au bout d'un moment, au niveau du premier rang, l'église devenait une véritable piste de danse où des hommes et des femmes noires exécutèrent des pas de danse qui furent accompagnés des tapements de mains du public qui les soutenait.

_.Let us preach, at the Old (Preach the Word, Old Landmark)  
Preach the Word, at the Old (Preach the Word, Old Landmark)  
Preach the Word, at the Old (Preach the Word, Old Landmark)  
Preach the Word, at the Old (Preach the Word, Old Landmark)  
Preach the Word, at the Old (Preach the Word, Old Landmark)__._

A la fin du couplet, un groupe d'hommes s'avancèrent vers le premier rang et ils se lancèrent dans une chorégraphie de danse qui enflamma encore plus le public et provoquait une grosse envie à Kanade de les rejoindre pour danser avec eux et se mit à trembler d'impatience et d'excitation mais elle se devait de ne pas quitter sa sœur qui remarquait l'attitude de sa jumelle.

« Kanade ? » demanda avec inquiétude Hibiki « ça va pas ? T'es malade ? ».

Les danseurs, eux, continuèrent leurs performances quand subitement, une partie du groupe de gospel se mirent à chanter des Alléluias et que la lumière de l'église s'éteignirent pour laisser place au reflet du soleil qui traversait le vitrail et illumina Kanade comme si Dieu l'avait choisie pour lui transmettre un message de l'importance la plus capitale, l'ultime guitariste fut surprise et commença à respirer de façon anorexique sur la signification de la lumière sur elle.

« Mon dieu ! » disait Kanade sous le choc ce qui attira l'attention de sa sœur vers elle qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait « oh mon dieu ! ».

« DO YOU SEE THE LIGHT ? » demanda le prêtre envers l'ultime guitariste comme si il avait su qu'elle avait vu quelque chose qui l'intéressait.

« OH MON DIEU ! » cria Kanade dans un mélange d'excitation et de peur.

« DO YOU SEE THE LIGHT ? » redemanda le prêtre qui répéta sa question envers Kanade ce qui interloqua Hibiki qui regardait tout autour d'elle pour voir si il y'avait une seule trace de lumière.

« Quelle lumière ? » demanda une Hibiki incrédule.

« HAVE YOU SEEN THE LIGHT ? » demanda une troisième fois le prêtre à Kanade dont celle-ci lui répondit enfin avec une intonation plein d'espoir et de bonheur.

« YES ! YES ! SWEET JESUS AND HOLY SAYAKA MAIZONO ! I HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT! ».

Comme si elle était possédée par un démon invoqué par le prêtre et au gros dam de sa sœur, Kanade se rendit au premier rang tout en effectuant de multiples figures gymnastiques avant de commencer à danser avec les participants qui se trouvèrent à proximité, au bout d'une petite minute, Kanade retourna à l'entrée rejoindre sa sœur toujours en faisant des figures acrobatiques, lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin Hibiki, elle la serra dans ses bras et lui cria dessus de joie.

« J'AI ENFIN COMPRIS CE QUE CE PRÊTRE VOULAIT DIRE! TU COMPRENDS ? ».

« Je comprends que t'as surtout pété un câble » répondit Hibiki qui était perdu devant la réaction ultra exagérée de sa sœur.

« Ne t'en fais pas, sœurette, je vais faire en sorte que tu le comprennes également » disait Kanade avec un enthousiasme spectaculaire qui commença à effrayer sa sœur qui n'avait même pas le temps de se plaindre que Kanade la prit par la main et l'emmena vers le public ce qui enchanta le prêtre qui cria ses paroles :

« PRAISE LORD ! ».

« Kanade, je suis sérieuse, je ne veux pas danser avec ces s***es » s'énerva Hibiki envers sa sœur qui ne l'écoutait même pas tellement qu'elle était entrainé dans la musique « lâche-moi ».

« Rassure toi, sœurette, on va bien s'amuser » répondit Kanade et se remit à danser comme si elle était entrée dans une transe extrêmement envoutante, Hibiki tenta de fuir discrètement de la scène mais un homme lui prit la main et l'entraina dans la danse à sa plus grande mécontentement, le prêtre et le groupe de gospel reprirent la mélodie et se remettent à chanter la chanson qu'ils avaient commencé avant que la lumière avait pénétré dans l'église.

_.Let us all, to the Old (All go back, Old Landmark)  
Let us all, to the Old (All go back, Old Landmark)__._

La chorégraphie de la salle commença à devenir légèrement folle tellement que tout le monde était dans la danse, des membres de l'audience se mirent à sauter de leur chaise et effectuèrent des figures acrobatiques pour entrer sur la scène, des personnes du premier rang se mirent à tournoyer en dansant et un homme se jeta dans les bras d'autres hommes tout en faisant croire qu'il était mort et il fut emmené en direction de la sortie tandis que ses compagnons d'infortune saluèrent le public qui les applaudissait sous la musique qui s'accentuait.

_.Gonna go back, Ahh (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)  
Gonna go back, Ahh (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)  
Gonna go back, Ahh (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)  
Gonna go back, Ahh (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)__._

Le public s'enchaîna plus frénétiquement durant cette partie de la chanson en jetant des membres de l'audience en l'air qui en profitèrent pour effectuer des acrobaties ce qui impressionna le public, lorsque le groupe de gospel chantèrent le dernier couplet de la chanson, le prêtre sauta en l'air et cria un gros YEAH ! qui mit fin à la chanson et provoqua un standid ovation du public qui applaudirent ceux qui avaient danser dont ils en profitèrent pour saluer l'audience, si Hibiki se sentait gênée d'avoir danser avec des noirs, Kanade imita les danseurs et salua le public pour le plus gros dégout de sa sœur.

X-X-X

Les deux sœurs sortirent de l'église et se dirigèrent vers un stand de glaces car Hibiki voulait manger quelque chose de frais après avoir danser aussi violemment (étrangement, Kanade semblait ne plus se rappeler de sa prestation à l'église ce qui arrangea sa sœur qui voulait enterrer ce souvenir humiliant dans un coin de son cerveau où elle ne s'en rappellerait jamais), les deux sœurs décidèrent de manger une glace à la fraise et elles s'assirent sur une table afin de déguster leurs petites friandises mais avant que Hibiki puisse en profiter, Kanade, inquiète, lui posa une question.

« Hibiki ? ».

« Quoi ? » demanda une Hibiki surprise de l'intervention de sa sœur.

« Tu crois que » commença à demander Kanade avant de mordre sa lèvre de nervosité car elle avait peur de la réaction que ferait sa sœur sur sa question « qu'on sera toujours ensemble jusqu'à la fin ? ».

Hibiki faillit s'étrangler tellement qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question et commença à s'énerver contre Kanade.

« Attends, c 'est quoi cette question à deux balles ? Tu comptes m'abandonner, c 'est ça ? ».

« EEK » paniqua Kanade avant de s'expliquer « je ne voulais pas te vexer mais depuis qu'on a fait la balade à Central Park, je me disais que tu sentais plus proche de Setsuka que tu serais peut-être prête à me délaisser pour elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi, même si je suis contente que tu arrives à te faire des amies, j'ai ce sentiment désagréable de me sentir abandonner, j-j-j'ai juste peur de me retrouver toute seule ».

Subitement, Kanade se prit une claque sur la tête ce qui la surprit et se retourna vers sa sœur qui l'avait tapée.

« Ca y est ? Ton cerveau s'est bien remis en place ? » demanda Hibiki avant de reprendre « est ce que tu t'es écoutée avant de parler ? Tu oses prétendre que j'abandonnerai ma propre sœur pour une amie ? Tu es ma sœur, bordel de merde ! A aucun moment, je te délaisserai pour rien au monde, Setsu est juste une amie, elle ne remplacera jamais ma famille ! ».

« T-tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda Kanade qui commença à avoir des larmes de joie aux yeux « même si tu restes amie avec Setsuka, on restera ensemble ? ».

« Bien sûr, tu t'attendais à ce que je dise non ou quoi ? » répondit méchamment Hibiki sur la question de Kanade « et sèche tes larmes ! Tu es en train de nous foutre la honte devant tout le monde ! ».

Kanade obéit et se nettoya les yeux, les mots de sa sœur résonnèrent encore dans sa tête et son cœur devenait plus léger, même si Hibiki serait toujours proche de Setsuka, elle ne serait jamais abandonnée et resterai toute sa vie avec elle.

Alors qu'elle pensait encore à ça, elle sentit un truc frais s'écraser sur sa tête et elle se retourna pour voir que sa sœur avait cognée son cône de glace sur sa tête, Hibiki riait de son petit acte ce qui entraina Kanade dans le petit fou rire.

« Ca y est ? T'as fini de chialer ? » demanda Hibiki ce qui Kanade hocha la tête joyeusement « rachète moi une glace et on va rentrer à l'hôtel, j'aurais besoin d'un peu de sommeil ».

Kanade se leva et commanda une nouvelle glace pour sa sœur, les deux mangèrent leurs glaces et se rendirent en direction de l'hôtel afin de se reposer.

Pour Kanade, cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer, elle pouvait dormir le reste de ses jours sur ses deux oreilles maintenant qu'elle sait que Hibiki ne la lâcherait jamais pour rien au monde.

**X-X-X**

**La séquence de chant dans l'église : la scène de l'église des Blues Brothers où apparait James Brown. **

**La musique chantée par le prêtre n'est nulle autre que Old Landmark chantée par James Brown.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 13 : le stade des rêves et des souvenirs

Au Paramount Hôtel, Yuki avait juste fini de manger avec ses camarades dont il avait entendu le récit des deux sœurs qui étaient parties dans l'église baptiste abyssinienne pour voir la performance du groupe de gospel (même si Hibiki n'était pas chaude pour y aller là-bas), alors que l'ultime élève chanceux s'apprête à rentrer dans la chambre, Shinji s'approcha de lui en courant où il tenait dans sa main quelque billets comme si il voulait aller au cinéma.

« HEY MA COUILLE ! » cria l'ultime pompier d'une telle force qu'il fit sursauter Yuki de peur « est-ce que tu es disponible pour une petite activité entre hommes ? ».

« Euh… » répondit Yuki qui n'avait pas eu trop le temps de se remettre de l'apparition surprise de son frangin qui l'avait énormément surpris « je n'avais pas prévu de sortie donc je suis actuellement libre mais tu veux qu'on aille où frangin ? ».

« Au Yankee Stadium » répondit fièrement Shinji qui montra les billets à Yuki « j'avais pensé à réserver deux places pour qu'on voit un match de baseball ensemble et je comptais t'y emmener afin que tu vois la passion de ces sportifs lorsqu'ils se lancent à corps perdu dans leur sport ».

Yuki rigola gentiment, quand Shinji avait une idée dans la tête et qu'il voulait que son frangin en profite, il était impossible de l'en détourner de son petit objectif.

« Eh bien, vu que je n'ai rien prévu aujourd'hui, pourquoi pas ? » disait Yuki qui prit un billet de Shinji « ça me permettra de sortir un peu de l'hôtel ».

« C 'EST TOUT CE QUE JE VOULAIS T'ENTENDRE DIRE, MA COUILLE » cria Shinji qui prit l'ultime élève chanceux sous son bras et lui gratta la tête tout en riant tout comme Yuki qui profitait de ce bon moment entre amis mais le vacarme qu'ils faisaient attira l'attention de Sora et Yoruko qui étaient montés pour se rendre dans leur chambre et qui assistèrent, à la place, à ce petit spectacle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? » demanda une Yoruko surprise de la scène qu'elle venait de voir tandis que Sora se contenta de sourire, Shinji lâcha Yuki et commença à rougir tellement méchamment qu'on pourrait le emparer à une tomate, l'ultime pompier finissait toujours dans cet état, dû qu'il était toujours très timide envers les femmes.

« O-o-oh, o-o-on nous a-avait pas vu m-m-mesdemoiselles » bégaya Shinji « e-e-en fait, o-o-on comptait… ».

« On comptait se rendre au Yankee Stadium pour voir un match de baseball et disons qu'on était en train de s'amuser un peu avant qu'on parte » intervenait Yuki pour aider son frangin qui n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.

« Je vois, vous voulez faire un truc de mec, en quelque sorte » répondit Yoruko.

« On peut dire ça » dit Yuki à la place de Shinji qui rougissait toujours mais il vit que Sora était en train de réfléchir, ça, c 'était un signe qu'elle était intriguée par quelque chose, en effet, Sora était quelqu'un de très curieuse et elle voulait toujours savoir les moindres détails sujet qui piquait sa curiosité « Sora ? ».

« Je me disais » répondit Sora « je n'avais jamais vu de match de baseball avant, j'ignore si ça me ramènera des souvenirs mais disons que je me suis toujours demandée comment fonctionnait ce sport, ça ne vous dérangera pas si je me joins à vous ? ».

« Non, tu peux venir avec nous Sora si c'est que tu souhaites» rassura Yuki avec un sourire.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux aller avec eux Sora ? » demanda une Yoruko surprise de la demande de son amie « le baseball est un sport de mec, tu n'auras pas peur de t'ennuyer là-bas ? ».

« C 'est le but, je verrais de mes propres yeux si les gens n'exagèrent pas sur ce sport car j'ai beaucoup entendu des gens en faire des éloges» répondit calmement Sora à son amie.

Yoruko préféra ne rien ajouter mais visiblement, Sora voulait vraiment se rendre à ce stade pour voir le match et il était très difficile de détacher Sora quand quelque chose l'intéressait ou la questionnait.

« Bon, je crois que je vais vous suivre en fin de compte » répondit finalement l'ultime hôtesse « si Sora veut aller là-bas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais refuser ».

« A-a-après » bégaya Shinji « o-o-on ne vous o-o-oblige pas à v-v-v-venir, v-v-vous faites ce que vous voulez ».

« N'oublions pas que Yoruko est une vraie tsundere » répondit Sora sur un ton d'humour « peu importe ce que je compte faire, elle me suivra toujours derrière donc je suppose que je t'autoriserais à me câliner si tu t'ennuies durant le match ».

« Q-QUOI ? » rougissait méchamment Yoruko sur la remarque de Sora « n-non, c 'est pas ça du tout ! C 'est juste pour éviter que tu sois toute seule avec des hommes ».

« Rassure-toi, je plaisantais » dit Sora « c 'était pour rire ».

« Bon, je suppose que plus on est de fous, plus on rit, don on y va tout ensemble d'accord frangin ? » demanda Yuki envers Shinji.

« Bien sûr, frangin » répondit l'ultime pompier qui reprit sa fougue puisque Yuki était celui qui lui parlait avant de recommencer à rougir lorsqu'il fixa les filles « a-a-après mesdemoiselles, on n'a s-s-seulement que d-d-d-deux billets d-d-donc il faudra q-q-que vous payez v-v-v-vos places, i-i-i-il parait que un b-b-b-billet coûte dans les e-e-e-environs de 25$ ».

« Ah oui ! Donc environ 2600 Yen chacune » remarquait Yoruko « ils n'hésitent pas à jeter l'argent par les fenêtres ces américains ! ».

« Après, je peux vous payer vos tickets, les filles » proposa Yuki « comme je n'ai pas trop acheté de choses à New-York, je peux me permettre de payer vos places ».

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout payer pour nous Yuki » répondit Sora.

« T'inquiète pas Sora, je ne le sentirais même pas passer » rassura Yuki qui était bien décidé à tout faire pour que les deux filles n'aient rien à payer pour voir le match, devant sa détermination, les deux amies préfèrent se taire et remercièrent l'ultime élève chanceux, avec un sourire, de son geste amicale, un remerciement qu'il retourna tout en souriant mais il se retourna rapidement vers Shinji pour lui poser une question « j'y pense, frangin, le match commence à quelle heure ? ».

« Dans 1H20 » répondit Shinji en consultant sa montre « on ferait de partir assez tôt si on veut avoir les meilleurs places, allez, ma couille, au pas d'exercice ! ».

Et ainsi, Shinji courra dans le couloir et traversa, à une très grande vitesse, les escaliers, Yuki se contenta de se retourner vers les filles en haussant les épaules avec un sourire tandis que Sora rigola gentiment des mimiques de l'ultime pompier tandis que Yoruko en était légèrement exaspéré, les trois prirent l'ascenseur et rejoignirent Shinji qui les avait attendus en bas pour les emmener au Yankee Stadium (puisqu'il était le seul à savoir où se trouvait le stade et qu'il avait toujours les billets pour lui et Yuki ».

X-X-X

Après quelques minutes de marche (Shinji refusait de monter dans un bus puisqu'il voulait endurcir Yuki en le faisant courir en le faisant courir dans les rues de New-York et que les deux filles se disaient que cela ne servirait à rien de le faire changer d'avis) le groupe arriva devant le Yankee Stadium dont il avait une énorme foule qui attendait devant les portes du stade, visiblement, le match du jour était largement anticipé.

« Dis-moi frangin » demanda Yuki « quelles équipes vont s'affronter aujourd'hui ? ».

Shinji sortit la plaque publicitaire qu'il avait achetée lorsqu'il a commandé ses billets pour regarder le match et énonça les deux équipes qui joueraient sur le terrain.

« Il s'agit des New York Yankees contre les Baltimore Orioles, les New York Yankees sont les légendes du baseball américain, cette équipe à remporter 27 titres de Séries Mondiales qui sont en quelque sorte, les championnats de baseball américains, et ils sont considérés comme la meilleure équipe Nord-Américaine au monde ! ».

« Hmm » pensait Yuki « ça promet d'être amusant ! ».

Les quatre amis se rapprochèrent du comptoir où Shinji donna ses billets pour sa place ainsi que celle de Yuki qui en profita pour payer les deux filles pour qu'elles puissent assister au match, Yuki donna les tickets au deux amies dont elles remarquaient que l'ultime élève chanceux à tout fait pour qu'elles soient à côté de lui et Shinji, entrant dans le stade, les quatre compères furent impressionnés de l'intérieur du stade, en effet, le terrain de baseball devait couvrir une largeur de 5 mètres et le nombres de places étaient impressionnants, cela semblait donner une capacité à accueillir plus de 50 000 personnes, les quatre amis cherchèrent leurs places et parviennent à les trouver, alors que les deux filles s'assoient, Shinji parla à son frangin.

« Attends ma couille ! On va commander des petits trucs à grignoter durant le match ».

« Ok ! » répondit Yuki avant de se retourner vers les filles « vous gardez nos places, moi et Shinji, on va prendre des petites choses à grignoter et on va ramener également quelque boissons mais vous voulez peut-être quelque chose tant qu'on sera là-bas ? ».

« Pas grand-chose pour moi merci » répondit Sora.

« Peut-être une boisson pour moi, du genre Ice Tea » disait Yoruko envers Yuki.

« On va-t'en rapporter Yoruko, on ne sera pas long » répondit Yuki qui rejoignit Shinji tandis que celui-ci commença à commander, Yoruko en profita pour se retourner vers son amie pour lui poser une question.

« Yuki à l'air de vraiment aimer le baseball, il a toujours été comme ça ? ».

« Sans doute » répondit Sora sans en être sur « j'ignore si c'est Shinji qui lui a fait apprécié le baseball ou alors si il aime ce sport depuis longtemps ».

« D'ailleurs, j'y pense » réagissait Yoruko sur un sujet « depuis quand tu t'intéresses au baseball ? ».

« Disons que je suis intriguée par un étrange sentiment depuis que Yuki disait qu'il voulait voir ce match » expliqua Sora « comme si je pouvais débloquer des bribes de souvenirs en regardant cette partie de baseball ».

« Ah oui ? » demanda une Yoruko surprise de la raison que Sora voulait voir ce match, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout que son amie pourrait avoir des flashbacks de son passé en regardant un match de baseball.

« Ouais, je sais que c 'est le dernier endroit où je pourrais retrouver une partie de ma mémoire » répondit Sora « mais on ne sait jamais, quand j'ai ce genre de sentiment qui surgit dans mon for intérieur, je me dis toujours que je pourrais apprendre des choses sur moi, même si c 'est un tout petit détail ».

« Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu auras des réponses sur ton passé durant ce match» disait Yoruko en regardant Sora avec un sourire, c'est ça que Sora appréciait chez Yoruko, malgré son caractère de tsundere, elle était une personne qui l'avait toujours accompagnée pour l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs et c 'était quelque chose que Sora était toujours reconnaissante envers son amie pour tous les fois qu'elle l'avait soutenue durant sa quête pour retrouver la mémoire.

Finalement, au bout d'un petit moment, Yuki et Shinji arrivèrent vers les deux filles en portant des plateau de nourriture dans les bras où se trouvait des boissons (des cocas ainsi qu'un Ice Tea pour Yoruko) ainsi que des petit plats de chips (qui devait être pour lui et Shinji puisque les filles n'avaient rien demandé à manger) mais ce que remarquait les filles, c 'est que les deux garçons portèrent des casquettes de joueurs de baseball sur la tête ce qui gêna légèrement Yoruko et amusa Sora qui se moquait gentiment des garçons notamment Yuki dont la casquette ne lui allait, mais alors, pas du tout.

« C 'est quoi cet accoutrement les garçons ? » demanda une Yoruko légèrement éhontée de la tenue des deux hommes.

« Disons que Shinji voulait qu'on s'immisce dans l'ambiance du stade et il a acheté ces casquettes pour qu'on en porte tous les deux » répondit Yuki pour éviter que son frangin doit leur parler et se bloque à cause de sa timidité.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que vous exagérez un peu tous les deux ? » demanda Sora.

« U-un peu » répondit Yuki en rougissant méchamment sur sa réponse « mais c 'est une idée de Shinji, pas la mienne ».

Sora souriait à cette réponse, amusée par le rougissement de Yuki sur ses joues, c 'est vrai que quand elle y pense, Shinji pouvait emmener l'ultime élève dans des situations extrêmement gênantes mais il le suivait malgré tout car il ne voulait pas déranger son ami, Yuki en profita pour donner la boisson de Ice Tea à Yoruko et les deux hommes s'assirent sur leurs sièges afin qu'ils puissent profiter du match.

« J'y pense » rajouta Yuki avant de sortir des paquets de cartes « je me disais que peut-être, vous seriez intéressé de récupérer ce qu'il y'a à l'intérieur, j'ai pensé à en prendre quelque uns de ces paquets pour vous les donner ».

« On peut toujours voir ce qui à l'intérieur » répondit Sora tandis qu'elle prit les deux paquets de l'ultime élève chanceux et en offrit un à Yoruko qui l'accepta, les deux filles ouvrirent leurs paquet et trouvèrent des cartes où se trouvaient la photo d'un joueur de baseball.

« Mouais » répondit Yoruko en voyant les cartes « j'en connais aucun d'eux ».

« Personnellement, je ne pourrais pas te dire qui sont ces personnes pour commencer » commenta en plaisantant Sora puisque à cause de sa perte de mémoire, elle ne se souviendrait pas de ces joueurs et aucun d'entre eux lui donnait une étincelle de flashback qui lui aurait permis de retrouver quelque souvenirs.

« Oh ! » remarquait de surprise Yoruko ce qui attira l'attention de Sora, la jeune hôtesse souriait en regardant l'intérieur du paquet comme si elle avait trouvé un trésor « il y'a un chewing-gum dans ces paquets ».

En regardant au fond du paquet, Sora vit en effet, une petite plaquette de chewing-gum qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur, Sora le sortit du paquet et le faisait atterrir sur sa main.

« Au moins, on pourra se dire qu'on ne l'a pas ouvert pour rien » commenta Sora tandis qu'elle et Yoruko rigolèrent gentiment et dévorèrent leurs petites gourmandises, elles sentirent le goût fraise qui émanaient du chewing-gum qu'elles mâchaient avec plaisir quand elles entendirent subitement Shinji crier quelque chose à son frangin.

« REGARDE MA COUILLE, VOILA LES JOUEURS ! ».

En effet, les joueurs des New York Yankees et des Baltimores Onrioles entrèrent sur le terrain, applaudis par le public qui les accueillent comme s'ils étaient des héros, surtout les New York Yankees (puisqu'ils jouaient à domicile), les deux équipes se mirent en place et se mirent à chanter l'hymne national des Etats-Unis, après la fin de celle-ci, les deux équipes prirent leurs positions sur la pelouse, dont les New-York Yankees furent en attaque tandis que les Baltimores se mirent en défense et le match fut officiellement lancé.

Mais pour Yoruko, ce match était une énorme perte de temps, elle était juste venue pour accompagner Sora pour l'activité, elle n'avait aucun intérêt de regarder 7 personnes pourchasser une balle qui était lancer par un batteur, de plus, l'ultime hôtesse n'était pas trop fan des endroits bruyants et les spectateurs qui criaient et applaudissaient les performances des joueurs la dérangeait, tout en observant ses amis, Sora regardait le match avec intérêt et semblait passer un bon moment devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle tout comme Shinji qui, soit applaudissait les joueurs lorsqu'ils réalisaient de beau mouvements ou s'énervait lorsqu'un joueur lança la balle en dehors des limites du stade ce qui créait une faute pour l'équipe du joueur tandis que Yuki se contentait de lancer des encouragements aux New-York Yankees (sans doute dû au fait qu'ils sont à New-York, il avait décidé d'encourager cette équipe) et il applaudissait lui aussi les belles performances que l'équipe faisaient.

Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas respectueux envers Shinji et Yuki dû qu'ils avaient proposé au filles de sortir avec eux, elle décida de jouer avec son chewing-gum en faisant des bulles avec celui-ci, elle espérait que avec cette petite méthode, le temps passerait un peu plus rapidement, elle fit une bulle à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait s'ennuyer durant le match, sa petite activité la surprit durant la 6ème manche de la partie où elle souffla une bulle assez grosse qu'elle couvrait une grosse partie de son visage, ne voulant pas trop attirer inutilement l'attention sur elle, Yoruko ravala sa bulle tout en s'assurant que aucun des garçons ou Sora avait remarqué cette grosse bulle, heureusement pour elle, ce fut le cas bien qu'elle ignorait que Sora avait vu que l'ultime hôtesse ne s'intéressa pas au match mais préféra la laisser à ses petites occupations.

Le match avança finalement durant la dernière manche où le score était tendue à 11-11 et c 'était au tour des Yankees de jouer, après que 3 joueurs réalisèrent des simples ce qui remplissait les 3 bases du terrain, un joueur, assez musclé, prit place devant le receveur de balle et prépara sa batte pour frapper la balle, le lanceur prépara son geste ce qui fit que le public retenait leur souffles y compris les quatre japonais, et après quelque secondes d'attentes, le lanceur lança la balle qui termina sa course en s'écrasant sur la batte du batteur qui l'éjecta en dehors de la clôture extérieure du stade ce qui lança le commentateur à crier :

**HOME RUN !**

Le public se leva à l'unanimité pour applaudir la performance du joueur, les quatre amis rejoignirent les américains pour rejoindre l'ovation qui félicita le joueur qui en profita pour traverser le terrain et permettre à son équipe de remporter un grand chelem qui leur apporta 4 points ce qui les mit en tête, le reste se termina sans grand changements, les Baltimores ne parviennent pas à renverser la tendance et les Yankees parviennent à gagner le match, le joueur qui avait permis de donner la victoire aux New-York Yankees fut pris par ses camarades et le jeta en l'air tandis que celui-ci salua le public qui applaudit sa belle performance qu'il avait réalisé durant le match.

Pendant qu'elle applaudissait le joueur, Sora vit sa vision se troubler et semblait tomber dans une sorte de rêve ou de vision où elle voyait un stade, très similaire à celui où elle se trouvait, ainsi que des gens qui étaient en train d'applaudir une équipe de baseball qui venait de remporter leur partie, si Sora était perdue au moment où elle vit cette image, elle comprit très vite sa signification au moment où elle reprenait ses esprits dans le vrai monde à cause d'une sensation que quelqu'un était en train de la secouer dans tous les sens, elle regardait à ses côtés et vit Yoruko qui était inquiète de l'état de son amie.

« Ça va Sora ? Lorsque j'ai voulu te demander si tu as aimé le match, tu avais l'air…perdue».

« C 'est vrai ? » se questionna Sora « excuse-moi de t'avoir t'inquiété mais on dirait que j'ai eu un flashback du passé, je t'expliquerai ça un peu plus tard ».

« Quoi ? Ici ? Maintenant ? » répondit par surprise Yoruko qui ne s'attendait que Sora aurait retrouvé une partie de ses souvenirs durant la célébration de victoire des New-York Yankees.

« Il semblerait que ça soit le cas» dit Sora « mais je préfère attendre qu'on quitte le stade avant que j'en parle, c 'est un petit détail mais qui confirme sur une partie de mon origine ».

Yoruko accepta la volonté de son amie, les gens étaient en train de fêter une victoire d'une équipe de baseball et Sora voudrait en parler, non seulement à elle, mais également à Yuki et Shinji qui était trop occupé à applaudir les gagnants du match, ils ne feraient pas attention à Sora pour le moment, autant laisser les choses couler et en parler après.

X-X-X

Après que tout le monde quitta le stade, les quatre amis décidèrent de se rendre dans un petit restaurant afin de manger un morceau et boire un coup (Sora et Yoruko ayant jeté leurs chewing-gum dans une poubelle avant d'entrer dans le restaurant) Shinji et Yuki commandèrent une pizza avec quelques boissons sucrés tandis que les deux filles ne se contentèrent que d'un plat simple qui n'était pas trop gras pour elles (un plat de salade avec une boisson Orangina pour Sora et un plat de nouilles et un café pour Yoruko) alors que Shinji se rappelait toujours des meilleurs moments du match et en discutait avec Yuki, l'ultime élève chanceux remarquait que Sora était plongée dans ses pensées ce qui l'interloqua, n'ayant pas su que la jeune fille avait eu un flashback durant la partie de baseball.

« Il y'a un problème Sora ? » demanda Yuki « tu es bien silencieuse depuis qu'on a quitté le stade ».

« C 'est pas vraiment un souci mais une bonne nouvelle, j'attendais juste la fin de votre conversation » expliqua Sora tandis qu'elle se lança sur l'explication de l'image qu'elle avait vu durant le match « je crois que j'ai retrouvé une toute partie de ma mémoire ».

« Ah oui ? » répondit un Yuki surpris mais heureux que Sora avait retrouvé des bribes de souvenirs.

« Oui, j'ai eu une sorte d'image qui m'est apparu dans la tête » expliqua Sora « j'étais dans un stade où je voyais des gens qui applaudissaient des joueurs de baseball qui venaient de gagner un match, je pensais peut-être que j'étais déjà venue dans ce stade où j'avais assisté à cette partie mais j'ai remarquée après cette vision que les joueurs étaient des japonais, par conséquent, je pense que j'ai vu ce match au Japon et non aux Etats-Unis ce qui impliquerait que je ne sois peut-être pas américano-japonaise et que ma famille, peut-être mon père, était férue de baseball ou c 'était peut-être une sortie que j'ai réalisée avec eux quand j'étais petite ».

« Dans cette vision » demanda Yoruko « est-ce que tu voyais tes parents ? ».

« Non, je ne les voyais pas dans ce souvenir » répondit Sora.

« Au moins, tu as pu récupérer quelque souvenirs durant ce voyage » dit Yuki qui était content que Sora ait pu se rappeler une petite partie de sa vie.

« Je suis d'accord avec Yuki » répondit Yoruko avant de lui poser une question « mais tu penses que ça te prendra combien de temps pour retrouver la mémoire ? Sans t'offenser, bien sûr ! »

« J'en sais rien, peut-être demain, un mois, plusieurs années » expliqua Sora « vous savez, ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps pour retrouver mon passé que ma recherche pourrait durer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et que j'aurais peut-être pas retrouvé tous mes souvenirs mais je sais que j'ai deux choses qui me permettront de pouvoir continuer, de l'air dans mes poumons ainsi que mes amis qui seront toujours là pour m'aider dans ma quête ».

Le commentaire de Sora fit sourire les trois amis y compris Shinji (même si celui-ci rougissait du compliment) car ils sont heureux que Sora accorde toute sa confiance envers eux pour retrouver sa mémoire.

« Je sais que je dois également préparer mon avenir lorsque j'obtiendrais mon diplôme et si je découvre mon talent avant ce moment-là, alors je continuerais sur cette voie » reprit Sora « sinon, je saurais me débrouiller dans ce monde car, grâce à vous, je sais que je ne serais pas seule dans ma vie et que je pourrais compter sur votre soutien pour m'aider non seulement sur ma quête de retrouver la mémoire mais aussi pour mon avenir ».

« Bien sûr, on sera toujours là pour toi car tu es notre camarade de classe et que quand un de nos camarades a besoin d'aide, on sera toujours là pour lui » répondit Yoruko.

Yuki et Shinji acquiescèrent (nerveusement pour l'ultime pompier) de la tête pour confirmer ce que Yoruko venait de dire à Sora, la jeune femme fut touché par les mots gentils de l'ultime hôtesse et se mit, à sa grande surprise, à pleurer des larmes de joie, elle en rigola lorsqu'elle remarquait ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Merci les amis » disait-elle avec un sourire.

« E-e-eh bien » commença à bégayer Shinji avant de prendre son verre et de parler à son frangin où il put reprendre son intonation de voix normale « et si on prenait un toast pour fêter l'arrivée du souvenir de notre amie qui lui a permis de retrouver une partie de sa mémoire ? ».

« Bien sûr » répondit Yuki.

« N'oublions pas également d'en prendre un pour notre avenir » rajouta Yoruko tandis qu'elle leva son verre.

« Ça, je suis entièrement d'accord Yoruko » répondit Sora « à notre avenir ».

« A NOTRE AVENIR » rajoutait les trois autres jeunes qui buvaient dans leurs verres respectifs pour fêter leur toast, ils finissent leurs repas sans trop rajouter et purent repartir en direction de l'hôtel afin de se reposer pour se préparer pour leur journée du lendemain.

Mais Yuki avait prévu une sortie pour le soir et il savait avec qui il proposerait cette petite activité.


	14. Chapter 14

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 14 : une nuit à la Grosse Pomme

Les quatre membres de la classe 80-A qui étaient partie voir un match de baseball dans le Yankee Stadium (Sora, Yuki, Shinji et Yoruko) étaient en train de revenir à l'hôtel afin de pouvoir se reposer pour se préparer pour le lendemain où ils compteront faire leurs petites activités dans la ville.

Mais pour Yuki, il avait prévu une petite sortie durant cette nuit et au moment où le groupe s'apprêtait à rentrer au Paramount Hôtel, l'ultime élève chanceux décida de poser une question à la personne qu'il voulait inviter pour ce soir.

« Dis-moi Sora ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Yuki ? » demanda Sora.

« Je sais qu'on a déjà fait une sortie aujourd'hui mais je me disais, si ça ne te dérange pas » répondit Yuki qui commença à rougir méchamment ce qui le bloqua sur sa phrase.

« Oui ? » demanda Sora avec un sourire.

Yuki hésita violemment, les joues toujours rouges, et n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots qu'ils voulaient dire à Sora et il se retourna vers Shinji qui l'encouragea :

« N'aie pas peur, frangin, dis-lui ! ».

Yuki prit l'encouragement de l'ultime pompier à cœur et répondit enfin à Sora tout en rougissant.

« Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi pour qu'on puisse se balader dans la ville ce soir, j'ai cru entendre que New-York était très belle lorsque toutes les lumières des buildings s'illuminaient durant la nuit » expliqua Yuki sur son invitation.

Sora commença à y réfléchir, pour dire la vérité, son offre était très intéressante car elle pourrait profiter du temps de cette balade pour demander à l'ultime élève chanceux une question concernant la comédie musicale qu'elle avait vue hier soir où elle était toujours intriguée des actions du personnage principal mais également, elle pourrait passer un bon moment avec lui sans que des yeux indiscrets les dérangeraient.

« Pourquoi pas » répondit Sora « je ne suis pas contre de sortir avec toi ce soir ».

Cela enchanta Yuki qui était bien heureux que Sora ait accepté sa proposition de sortir avec lui mais avant de partir avec l'ultime élève chanceux, Sora se mit à parler avec Yoruko.

« Du coup, tu rentres sans moi, on va se balader un moment dans la ville et on rentre après » dit Sora à son amie.

« Ce sera pareil pour moi, frangin » répondit à son tour Yuki à Shinji.

« Pas de problème, ma couille, passez un bon moment ensemble dans la ville » dit Shinji.

« A plus tard, Sora ! » répondit Yoruko avant de se tourner vers Yuki « tâche de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques avec elle ».

L'ultime hôtesse et l'ultime pompier disent au revoir aux deux amis avant de rentrer dans l'hôtel, Yuki proposa à Sora de se lancer dans la balade ce qui elle accepta et ils commencèrent à marcher dans la Grosse Pomme.

X-X-X

Sora et Yuki se baladèrent à New-York où ils furent impressionnés par la beauté de la ville grâce au lumières des buildings qui illuminaient les lieux, les deux amis virent plusieurs types de personnes qui se trouvaient dans la rue comme les piétons ainsi que des artistes de rues qui faisaient des petits numéros pour impressionner la foule et des musiciens qui jouaient des instruments de musiques notamment du saxophone et de la guitare électrique.

Alors que les deux se baladèrent tranquillement dans les rues, ils croisèrent un homme hispanique tatoué portant un bonnet sur la tête qui s'approcha de Sora, visiblement, celui-ci semblait s'intéresser à la jeune fille.

« Hello there beautiful » lança l'homme avec un fort accent mexicain envers Sora « Wanna hang out with me? I will make sure that you will have a wonderful time ».

« Not interested » répondit Sora tout en s'assurant qu'elle et Yuki s'éloigne de l'hispanique mais il resta malgré tout à leur trace, ne voulant pas laisser Sora partir comme ça.

« Come on, a pretty good babe like you should hang out with a man such as myself instead of this twerp » rajouta l'homme mais Yuki, pas vraiment content du tout qu'il insistait alors que Sora ne veut pas sortir avec lui, l'interpella.

« Monsieur » dit Yuki mais celui-ci avait oublié qu'il parlait à quelqu'un qui ne savait pas parler Japonais changea vite fait de langue pour lui parler « euh… Sir, she asked you to leave her alone ».

« The fuck you said to me, you prick? » s'énerva l'hispanique qui s'approcha de Yuki de façon menaçante « the name's Raoul and nobody, I said nobody, will prevent me to get what I want, not even you, you little shit ».

Sans crier gare, l'hispanique donna un sévère coup de poing à l'ultime élève chanceux qui tomba par terre, une Sora furieuse gifla Raoul qui commença à s'énerver contre la jeune femme n'ayant pas aimé son geste et il s'apprêtait à la prendre par les cheveux pour se venger quand il entendit subitement un des piétons appeler quelqu'un au téléphone.

« Hello ? Police ? ».

Raoul comprit que l'homme appelait les autorités et prit la fuite devant une foule médusée qui avait été témoin du triste spectacle qui avait eu lieu, Sora aida Yuki à se relever où elle observait que l'ultime élève chanceux avait une petite trainée de sang qui dégoulinait de sa bouche dû au coup de poing qu'il s'était pris tout à l'heure.

« Ça va Yuki ? » demanda Sora.

« Tout va très bien Sora, ne t'en fais pas » rassura Yuki.

« Tu ne vas pas totalement bien » rajouta Sora tout en donnant une serviette à l'ultime élève chanceux « il t'a fait saigné avec son coup de poing, nettoie ta bouche avec ça ».

Yuki prit la serviette et se nettoya la bouche et vit, en effet, du sang sur le tissu blanc, il frotta suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait plus de trace de sang sur son visage.

« Excuse de ce qui vient de se passer » dit Sora « je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il avait dans la tête en essayant de m'harceler pour que je sorte avec lui».

« Dans un sens, je dois m'excuser aussi » ajouta Yuki ce qui surprit Sora « je ne m'attendais pas qu'il réagirait de la sorte lorsque j'ai essayé de l'arrêter, si on n'avait pas eu d'aide, je suis certain qu'il aurait capable de te frapper ».

« Je n'avais pas peur de lui, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi mais à la fin, il serait toujours en tort puisque c 'est lui qui a commencé ce remue-ménage » rassura Sora avant de reprendre « et puis, tu as bien réagi, la situation aurait été pire si tu n'étais pas intervenu, merci beaucoup Yuki ».

Yuki se mit à rougir méchamment du compliment que lui avait fait Sora et décida de la remercier.

« E-eh bien, ravi d'avoir pu t'aider Sora ».

Les deux reprirent leur balade et décidèrent de se rendre à Central Park (le parc restait ouvert de 6 heures jusqu'à 1 heure du matin) afin de profiter des étoiles qui se trouvait dans le ciel (il était 21H), les deux se mirent en recherche d'un coin élevé du parc afin qu'ils puissent s'allonger dessus, en cherchant un, les deux jeunes traversèrent le pont de Bow Bridge où ils virent le reflet de la lune sur l'eau ce qui rendait l'endroit encore plus beau.

« C 'est impressionnant, Central Park est vraiment un endroit magnifique quand la lune se reflète sur l'eau» répondit Yuki qui était émerveillé de la majesté des lieux et décida de prendre une photo pour immortaliser le moment qu'il passait.

Il tourna ensuite sa tête sur le côté et vit Sora, elle aussi frappée par la beauté des lieux, qui était en train de regarder à l'horizon, comme si il voulait garder une image de celle-ci avec lui, il prépara son smartphone quand subitement, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui et l'adressa avec un mélange d'humour et de flirt.

« Essaierais-tu d'avoir la meilleure vue possible de ma personne ? ».

« Euh… » répondit Yuki réalisant qu'elle le voyait et rangea son téléphone tout en rougissant de honte « n-non, c 'est pas vraiment ça, c 'est juste… ».

« Détends-toi, Yuki » rassura Sora « je ne suis pas contre une petite photo, ça nous fera un petit souvenir de la balade de ce soir ».

Reprenant son calme mais en ayant toujours les joues rouges, l'ultime élève chanceux reprit son portable et se mit en face de Sora qui resta droite comme un i, Yuki se mit en position et appuya sur la touche de l'appareil photo.

CLICK !

Sora bougea de sa position après que Yuki eu prit la photo et observa l'image que l'ultime élève chanceux avait obtenu de son portable, la jeune femme se tenait droite, les mains attachés en bas et regardait en direction de l'objectif avec un sourire angélique, Sora arborait un nouveau sourire en voyant le résultat final.

« Eh bien ! Je n'aurais jamais trop pensé que je pouvais faire cette tête lorsqu'on me prend en photo » répondit la jeune femme avant de complimenter Yuki « beau travail, Yuki ».

« O-oh ! » lança Yuki avant de rougir méchamment une nouvelle fois devant le compliment de son amie « maintenant que tu le dis, je pense savoir ce que je pourrais faire lorsque j'aurais quitté Hope's Peak, un photographe qui photographie toutes les belles femmes du Japon ».

Les deux se mirent à rigoler joyeusement de la blague de l'ultime élève chanceux avant de reprendre leur petite balade, après une minute de marche, les deux trouvèrent un buste de terre où ils pourraient s'allonger ai de pouvoir observer les étoiles, alors que Sora commençait à se poser en regardant les astres célestes, Yuki suça son doigt et le pointa en direction du ciel ce qui intrigue la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

« Je fais un truc que, moi et mon père, on faisait quand j'étais petit, on suçait notre doigt et on le pointe vers le ciel pour qu'on souhaitait que notre vœu le plus chère se réaliserait dans nos vies » expliqua Yuki.

« Je vois » répondit Sora qui commença à mordiller sa lèvre de nervosité en pensant à la question qu'elle se posait depuis hier et l'adressa finalement à l'ultime élève chanceux « dis-moi Yuki, si, par hasard, j'apprenais que mon talent serait reliée à la célébrité et qu'on serait potentiellement ensemble, crois-tu que ça marcherait entre nous ? ».

« Euh… » lança Yuki alors qu'un rouge vif parcourait ses joues « qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? ».

« Moi et Yoruko, on a vu hier une comédie musicale où il y'avait une femme qui voulait accéder à la célébrité et pour y parvenir à ses fins, elle a abuser et manipuler son mari ce qui fait que si j'apprenais que je serais, je ne sais pas, une ultime princesse ou une ultime chanteuse, j'ai peur de manipuler quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup dans le simple but de profiter de la popularité que j'obtiendrais avec cette méthode » expliqua Sora à Yuki des actions du personnage principal de la comédie.

« Sora » tenta de rassurer Yuki «c 'est qu'une fiction, je ne pense pas que tu serais capable de manipuler quelqu'un même si tu aurais un talent qui te relierait à la célébrité juste pour ton gain personnel et puis, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble en tant que couple si on n'essaie pas, non ? ».

Sora regardait Yuki et fut touché par ses mots qui la réconfortait au fond d'elle-même mais elle avait également entendu ce que l'ultime élève chanceux avait dit à la fin de sa phrase et commença à sourire à son égard, Yuki comprit lui aussi ce qu'il venait de dire et tenta de modifier le coche tout en rougissant.

« E-enfin, je veux dire… ».

« Monsieur Yuki Maeda » lança Sora avec un ton d'humour « serais-vous en train de me dire que vous songiez vraiment à ce qu'on se mette en relation ensemble ? ».

« Euh… Oui ! » répondit Yuki avant de réaliser son mot « euh… Non, attends, j-j-je voulais dire… ».

« Ce n'est pas la peine » rajouta la jeune femme tandis qu'elle mit un doigt sur la bouche de l'ultime élève chanceux « je remarque bien que tu es amoureux de moi, Yuki, depuis un certain moment avant même cette semaine de relâche, alors je vais te poser la question suivante : as-tu aimé notre petit baiser lors de notre premier cours d'anglais ? ».

« Euh… » répondit Yuki avec un rougissement monstre au niveau des joues « oui ! ».

« Et tu veux savoir pourquoi Yuki ? » demanda Sora envers son ami « parce que moi aussi, je t'aime, tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup et tu as toujours su m'aider durant ma recherche de mes souvenirs concernant mon passé donc, si tu le souhaites vraiment, j'estime que je suis prête à continuer ma vie avec toi à mes côtés ».

« T-tu le penses vraiment ? » dit Yuki.

« Bien sûr » répondit Sora avant de continuer « maintenant, voyons voir si ton anglais est au point mon cher Yuki : would you allow me to kiss you ? »

« Yes, you can » disait Yuki qui se rappelait bien du mot 'kiss' qui voulait dire embrasser en anglais, et les deux se mirent à s'embrasser passionnément sous les étoiles.

Après une petite minute, les deux décidèrent de retourner dans leurs chambres pour dormir, se tenant désormais la main comme deux amoureux, lorsqu'ils atteignirent le troisième étage du Paramount hôtel, Sora embrassa la joue de Yuki et se rendit vers sa chambre.

« Good Night, Yuki » lança en anglais Sora envers son tourtereau.

« Euh… toi aussi Sora » répondit en hésitant Yuki ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme qui entra dans sa chambre.

Yuki rejoignit la sienne où il trouvait son frangin en train de s'exercer en faisant des pompes sur deux chaises tout en retenant ses pieds sur une troisième, en voyant l'ultime élève chanceux, il arrêta son entrainement et il se mit à fixer Yuki pour lui poser quelque questions.

« Tiens, te revoilà ma couille ! Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? ».

« Ça s'est passé admirablement bien, j'ai décidé de proposer, enfin plutôt involontairement, à Sora pour qu'elle devienne ma petite amie » expliqua Yuki bien qu'il commençait à rougir du fait qu'il allait prévenir son frangin que lui et Sora allaient désormais être en relation.

« Et alors ? » demanda Shinji.

« Elle a acceptée » répondit Yuki avec un énorme sourire.

« Yuki, mon frangin, tu es devenu un homme ! Je suis si fier de toi ! » lança Shinji qui prit dans ses bras Yuki qui se contentait d'un petit rire nerveux dû au fait que son frangin le félicitait sur sa nouvelle relation ave Sora « et on va fêter cette bonne nouvelle avec une petite bière ».

« F-frangin ! » s'inquiéta Yuki « je ne suis pas majeur ! ».

« Ne t'en fais pas pour quelque détails, ma couille » rassura Shinji « et profitons-en plutôt, ce ne sera pas tous les jours que l'un de nous sort avec une fille de notre classe ».

Yuki se contentait de simplement soupirer sur le fait que son frangin exagérait un peu sur l'occasion mais il était tout de fois fier et heureux qu'il pouvait commencer sa relation avec Sora tout en lui montrant ses vrais sentiments.


	15. Chapter 15

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 15 : une petite psychologie de Shobai Hashimoto

Alors que Shinji fêta le fait que son ami, Yuki, était désormais en relation avec Sora, Shobai Hashimoto, l'ultime courtier, se rendit vers sa chambre après être revenu de sa balade dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme quand il s'arrêta subitement devant une porte qui était celle de la chambre des deux sœurs Otonokoji.

Shobai se mit à regarder la porte avec un sourire plein de vengeance, il se souvenait encore de la sale blague que les deux jumelles lui avaient fait dans l'avion, même si il savait que c 'était une attitude enfantine, l'ultime courtier n'avait pas supporter le fait qu'on se moquait de lui et de plus, il avait menacé les deux filles qu'il leur rendait la pareille, c 'est alors qu'il se rappelait d'une petite course qu'il avait effectué dans un magasin New-Yorkais lors du deuxième jour de leur voyage dans le but de prévoir sa petite revanche, il avait acheté un pétard dont le dessin ressemblait à un bâton de dynamite, le but était très simple : jeter le petit explosif dans la chambre des deux sœurs pour leur donner une belle frayeur, Shobai commença à rire dans sa moustache lorsqu'il sortit son petit piège.

« Bande de p'tites salopes, je vais m'occuper de votre cas gratis » se dit l'ultime courtier.

Avant de mettre son plan à exécution, il s'approcha de la porte pour vérifier si ses futurs victimes étaient bien à l'intérieur, il entendit un son venant d'une télé, c 'était bon signe car cela signifiait qu'elles sont dans leurs chambre, Shobai commença d'abord par s'allumer une cigarette puis en s'assurant qu'elle était bien grillée, il prit la poignée de la porte avec une main et approcha le pétard à proximité de sa clope, lorsque il parvient à allumer la mèche, l'ultime courtier ouvra vite fait la porte de la chambre et jeta l'explosif à l'intérieur de la chambre et s'assura de la refermer après, c'est alors qu'il entendit des c ris stridents venant des deux sœurs jumelles ce qui le contenta et s'éloigna de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'un son d'explosion éclata et résonna dans le couloir, des curieux (comme Hajime, Teruya, Ihora et Nikei) sortirent de leurs chambres pour savoir la source du bruit tandis qu'Hibiki et Kanade quittèrent la leur en trombe, toujours choquées de ce qui vienait de se passer avant que l'ultime vocaliste vit Shobai et s'énerva contre lui.

« Shobai, sombre abruti, tu tentais de nous tuer maintenant ? ».

« Je t'avais dit, sale morveuse, que tu ne perdrais rien pour attendre » répondit l'ultime courtier d'un air blasé « et estime toi heureuse que j'étais de bonne humeur, j'aurais pu apporter un explosif beaucoup plus puissant que ça ».

Shobai entra dans sa chambre tout en laissant tout le monde pantois notamment Iroha qui se demandait pourquoi Shobai avait fait ça et Nikei qui s'empressa de noter l'incident sur son carnet, Hibiki, toujours énervée, s'adressa à sa sœur.

« Mais quelle ordure sérieusement ! Il s'en fout royalement si son truc aurait pu nous blesser ou nous tuer ».

« A-après, peut-être qu'il n'a pas aimer ce qu'on lui a fait dans l'avion » répondit timidement Kanade « il voulait, sans doute, se venger, à sa façon, de notre petite blague ».

« Mais dites-moi que je rêve ! » s'énerva Hibiki envers sa sœur « tu prends sa défense maintenant ? ».

« EEK ! » paniqua Kanade « je suis désolée Hibiki, je ne voulais pas te contrarier ».

Finalement, tout le monde rentrèrent dans leurs chambre et décidèrent de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'attaquer leur sixième et avant-dernière journée de leur voyage.

X-X-X

L'ultime courtier, fier d'avoir réussi sa petite vengeance, s'apprêtait à terminer la cigarette qu'il fumait depuis le début de sa blague quand il vit Kokoro observer les alentours de la ville à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, bien qu'il s'en fiche de ce que pouvait penser l'ultime psychologue, il ne s'attendait pas que celle-ci quittait son IPad pour regarder l'horizon.

« On admire la vue ? » demanda Shobai ce qui interloqua Kokoro qui regardait l'ultime courtier se rapprocher d'elle, elle retourna son regard vers la fenêtre pour revoir le paysage.

« Il semblerait que tu as réussi ce qui te préoccupait depuis quelque temps » lança l'ultime psychologue ce qui mit un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Est-ce que tous les psy doivent toujours dire à voix haute, des phrases sur les pensées privées des gens ou c 'est juste toi ? » posa comme question Shobai envers Kokoro avant de reprendre « ouais, on peut dire que j'ai réglé une revanche personnelle, ces deux p'tites salopes l'ont bien méritée ».

« A cause de la blague qu'elles ont fait en ton égard ? » demanda Kokoro ce que l'ultime courtier confirma d'un geste de la tête, l'ultime psychologue en profita pour de nouveau observer la vue et reprit la parole « mais en répondant à ta question Shobai, j'admire la vue uniquement parce que je trouve que la ville est magnifique durant la nuit ».

« Ce qui est une force des Etats-Unis » ajouta Shobai ce qui attira l'attention de sa camarade pendant qu'il continua de parler « ces ricains me font quand même marrer, ils peuvent gagner facilement leur argent juste en se tournant les pouces et en travaillant comme d'honnêtes citoyens ».

« Une façon d'obtenir de l'argent que tu n'appliqueras jamais » lança Kokoro.

« Une chose que je me dois me dire sur comment je dois obtenir le blé n'est pas 'comment pourrais-je profiter de mon fric ?' mais plutôt 'comment je réussirais à empocher le pactole ?' car le fun de ce job n'est pas d'obtenir l'argent mais de le conquérir par ses propres moyens » expliqua l'ultime courtier « je préfère obtenir le pognon par mes services plutôt que de l'avoir en me prélassant comme une bonne grosse feignasse».

« De plus, tu as également comme principe de ne jamais révéler les intentions de tes clients lorsqu'ils demandent tes services » ajouta l'ultime psychologue « sauf si le client décède durant ton service ou si ta propre vie serait menacé par celui-ci ».

« Je n'ai même plus envie de savoir comment tu sais ça, d'autant que je n'en ai rien à foutre » répondit Shobai avec un sourire légèrement agacé que Kokoro avait encore lu dans ses pensées, les deux continuèrent d'observer la vue quand finalement, la jeune femme se rendit vers sa tablette pour voir quelque chose et elle profita pour révéler une information à l'ultime courtier.

« Tu sais, depuis quelque temps, Setsuka voulait savoir si je connaissais toutes les évènements les plus bizarres et les plus humiliants qui était arrivé à notre classe, et même si le sujet ne m'intéressait peu au début, j'avoue que j'ai légèrement eu un gain d'intérêt à vouloir connaitre ces informations et depuis, j'ai organisé des séances de psychologie pour connaitre tous les moments étranges et humiliants de tout le monde, sache que toute la classe y sont passés dont cela inclut même Sora et Mikado ».

« Et évidemment, je suis le seul qui n'est pas passé, bien entendu » répondit Shobai qui commençait à se demander si Kokoro ne se payait pas de sa tête.

« En effet et comme nous sommes dans la même chambre, je pensais te faire passer cette séance pour qu'en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes » dit l'ultime psychologue « et je me suis assurée de ta coopération en te faisant un chèque de 500 000 dollars, cash et déjà encaissé sur ton compte bancaire ».

L'ultime courtier afficha sur son visage, un sourire amusé, décidément, cette fille était préparée à tout pour obtenir des informations sur Shobai de plus, il avait encore gagné sa journée puisque Kokoro le payait régulièrement afin de lui adresser la parole et il avait déjà obtenu beaucoup d'argent avec elle, le jeune homme écrasa sa cigarette et commença à se rapprocher du lit.

« Tu sais te montrer très persuasive quand tu veux » dit Shobai qui s'allongea et se positionnait comme si il passait un rendez-vous chez un psy « par contre, avant qu'on commence… ».

« Toutes les informations que je noterais durant notre entretien seront confidentielles et ne seront divulguées à personne » intervenait Kokoro pour rassurer Shobai.

« Bien, comme ça, tu pourras repartir avec ta tête ce soir » répondit l'ultime courtier avant qu'il commence à conter son souvenir « j'avais 12 ans, je devais livrer des armes à une clique terroriste Irakienne qui voulait s'en servir pour repousser les Américains durant la guerre en Irak, après que j'ai reçu la cargaison, je suis parti dans le désert en voiture ».

« Que tu devais savoir conduire » ajouta Kokoro.

« C 'est une des qualités obligatoires pour mon job, si je ne savais pas conduire, je serais déjà enterré six pieds sous terre » répondit Shobai avant de reprendre son histoire « mais alors que je me rendais au lieu de l'échange, la bagnole se met à tomber en panne en plein milieu du désert, sans aucune station-service pour réparer la bécane et dont il n'y avait pas de lieu où je pourrais obtenir de l'aide, j'étais obligé de la réparer tout seul, c 'est là qu'on peut considérer que 'l'évènement bizarre et humiliant' s'est passé ».

« Je t'écoute » dit l'ultime psychologue ce qui l'ultime courtier se remémora son souvenir en plein flashback pendant qu'il s'apprêta à l'expliquer à Kokoro.

X-X-X

_Shobai se trouvait seul dans le désert, sous une voiture, où il essayait de la réparer de la panne dont il a été victime, on l'entendait même profaner des injures tellement que le boulot le gênait. _

_« Putain de merde ! Saloperie de désert ! ». _

_Mais ce qu'ignorait l'ultime courtier est qu'une petite ombre s'approcha de sa position et se mit à lui parler. _

_« S'il vous plait » demanda la petite ombre « dessine-moi un mouton ». _

_Shobai, surpris, essaya de lever la tête mais il se cogna contre sa voiture ce qui l'obligea à sortir du dessous du véhicule et y voyait un petit garçon, qui semblait avoir entre 7 et 9 ans, habillé tout en blanc qui l'attendait avec un carnet de notes et un crayon pour que celui-ci lui dessine son mouton. _

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? » demanda l'ultime courtier « tu ne devrais pas rester là ! C 'est dangereux ! ». _

_« S'il vous plait » insista le petit garçon « dessine-moi un mouton ». _

_« Un mouton, il est marrant lui » répondit dans sa moustache Shobai qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce que l'enfant lui demandait « allez, dégage ! ». _

_« S'il vous plait, dessine-moi un mouton » continua le garçon qui restait à sa position. _

_« Putain, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries » s'énerva l'ultime courtier « casse-toi ! ». _

_« S'il vous plait » persista le petit enfant ce qui exaspéra Shobai qui se demandait dans sa tête si sa demande était les seuls mots de vocabulaire qu'il connaissait « dessine-moi un mouton ». _

_« Tiens ! » dit l'ultime courtier qui sortit des grenades de son véhicule « je vais te passer un stock de grenades, tu la dégoupille, tu la jette sur cette dune, ça va te faire un mur de sable après, tu verras, ça va t'amuser ». _

_« Non ! » refusa le garçon « dessine-moi un mouton ». _

_« Tu ne veux pas jouer avec ça, plutôt ? » demanda Shobai qui sortit un couteau papillon de sa poche « tu le balances dans tous les sens, la lame apparaitra, ça t'occuperas ». _

_« Non ! Dessine-moi un mouton ». _

_« Putain, tu fais chier mais après ça, tu me lâches » s'énerva Shobai qui subtilisa le carnet et le crayon des mains de l'enfant pour dessiner, le petit garçon attendit, les yeux remplis d'espoir que l'ultime courtier lui dessine un mouton, lorsqu'il rendit le carnet, l'enfant ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris du dessin qu'il avait reçu, en effet, au lieu d'avoir un mouton, Shobai lui a dessiné (de façon très moche) une mitraillette de type Ak-47._

_« Mais c 'est pas un mouton ça ! C 'est une mitraillette ! ». _

_« Et alors ? » répondit Shobai envers l'enfant « au moins, une mitraillette, ça rapporte plus d'argent sur le marché que ton mouton, tu sais ce qu'est une Ak-47 au moins ? ». _

_« Dessine-moi un mouton » demanda une nouvelle fois le petit garçon. _

_« BON, TU ARRÊTES MAINTENANT SINON JE TE FOUS UN COUP DE CLE A MOLETTE SUR LA GUEULE, TOI ! » s'énerva pour de bon l'ultime courtier en agitant une clé à molette en face de l'enfant tout en le menaçant. _

_Le petit garçon partit après cette remarque, très déçu que Shobai ne lui a pas dessiné son mouton, celui-ci commençant même à rire de la demande de l'enfant. _

_« Un mouton » ajouta l'ultime courtier avant d'exploser de rire « hé, un mouton, ça se bouffe, ça ne se dessine pas ». _

_Le petit garçon regarda une dernière fois Shobai avant de s'enfoncer dans le_ désert.

X-X-X

« Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi ce gosse insistait que je lui dessinais son mouton » termina de conter Shobai avant de glousser rapidement en repensant à son histoire, il reprit aussitôt la parole pour savoir la prochaine action de Kokoro « tu as tout ce qui te faut ou tu veux en savoir plus sur moi ? Si c 'est le cas, 1 million de dollars ! ».

« Non, cela me suffira amplement » répondit Kokoro qui rangea sa tablette « merci pour tous les détails ».

En entendant cela, Shobai se leva du lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre afin de se griller une nouvelle cigarette, alors qu'il l'alluma, il entendit l'ultime psychologue bailler et s'allonger sur le lit prête à s'endormir, une chose que l'ultime courtier l'imitera dès qu'il aura fini sa clope, au final, ce qu'il pense de sa petite séance de psychologie avec Kokoro n'était pas si mauvaise après tout même si il n'en parlera à personne dû que sur le coup, il pouvait désormais considérer l'ultime psychologue comme sa cliente durant e voyage et qu'il fera en sorte de ne pas divulguer ce qu'il lui a dit, tout en continuant à fumer, il se remit à rire en repensant à son histoire de sa rencontre avec l'enfant.

« Tch, un mouton ».

**X-X-X**

**Référence à d'autres oeuvres de fictions **

**Le flashback de Shobai : inspiré d'un sketch des Guignols de l'Info où un soldat américain est embêté par un enfant qui veut qu'il lui dessine un mouton (parodie du Petit Prince).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 16 : La sortie mouvementée d'un Magicien et d'un Russe

Le lendemain matin, Yuri Kagarin commençait à s'ennuyer dans sa chambre d'hôtel, en effet, depuis le début du voyage, il était très peu sorti en dehors de l'hôtel, préférant plus charmer les femmes de ménages qui travaillent de plus, ses camarades de classe étaient très inquiet envers lui car ils ne voulaient pas que Yuri sort tout seul dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme dû à sa nationalité russe et que les deux pays étaient toujours en tension notamment depuis la fin de la Guerre Froide mais l'ultime astronaute continua d'insister qu'il voulait uniquement partir se balader avec une fille mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de sortir, les filles avaient toujours réussi à trouver une partenaire afin de profiter de la ville.

Mais aujourd'hui, Yuri était désormais prêt à sortir et il avait appris qu'Hibiki et Kanade n'avaient pas prévu de sortie durant la journée, de plus, il avait de la chance : Mikado était parti se balader dehors et, du coup, il n'était pas présent avec lui, même si l'ultime astronaute appréciait la cuisine de l'ultime sorcier, Yuri ne supportait pas qu'un homme le surveillait, ayant plus préféré la compagnie d'une femme plutôt que celle de Mikado, tout en profitant de l'absence de son camarade de chambre, Yuri quitta sa chambre et s'apprêta à rejoindre la pièce des sœurs jumelles afin de demander à Hibiki si elle accepterait de sortir avec lui pour une balade dans les rues de New-York mais au moment où il s'approcha de leur porte, un pouf de fumée apparut devant lui et fit sursauter le pauvre astronaute qui se tenait le cœur tellement qu'il avait eu peur et qu'il se sentait chanceux qu'il n'avait pas reçu de crise cardiaque en voyant Mikado se téléporter devant lui.

« Мой бог» lança Yuri en russe « que viens-tu faire ici le mâle ? ».

« Je vous retourne la question Mr Kagarin » répondit Mikado qui était curieux de pourquoi Yuri se trouvait devant la porte des jumelles.

« Eh bien, je compte demander à ma très chère Hibiki si elle accepterait de venir avec moi pour une petite excursion dans les rues de la ville » expliqua l'ultime astronaute.

« Je vois » dit l'ultime sorcier « dans ce cas, nous allons partir se promener ensemble et nous laisserons Mlle Hibiki tranquille ».

« Pardon ? » s'énerva gentiment le russe envers Mikado.

« Mlle Hibiki m'a personnellement demandé à ce que je vous empêche de l'importuner durant le reste du voyage, par conséquent, je dois rester à vos côtés pour que je m'assure que tout se déroule comme prévu et également pour m'assurer que vous ne faites pas de bêtises durant cette balade » expliqua Mikado sur ses raisons.

« Mikado » dit Yuri « je dois avouer que tu as été un bon chien de compagnie, vraiment, j'ai beaucoup aimé tes services durant ce voyage mais sache que je n'ai pas besoin que tu me suives partout et que tu ne m'empêcheras pas de sortir avec Hibiki même si elle te l'a demandé, après tout, si je lui explique que tu m'as autorisé à la voir, on n'aura aucun souci ensemble, maintenant si tu m'excuses… ».

Le russe se dirigea vers la porte quand, subitement il entendit l'ultime sorcier prononcer ces mots.

« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix Mr Kagarin ».

Avant que Yuri posa la question à Mikado sur ce qu'il voulait dire, il sentit une odeur de brûlé tandis qu'une fumée violette s'approcha de lui et l'enveloppa, pendant un moment, il sentit ses sens quitter son corps avant qu'il rouvrit les yeux, à sa grande surprise et déception, l'ultime sorcier les a téléporter ensemble et ils se trouvaient désormais dans une rue abondé de passants qui marchèrent paisiblement sans faire attention aux deux hommes.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, le mâle » soupira Yuri sur l'action de son camarade.

« Vous non plus, Mr Kagarin » répondit derrière Mikado « au moins, nous sommes ensemble et cela me permettra de mieux vous surveiller car je sais que vous ne seriez pas capable de contrôler vos pulsions sexuelles ».

« Mais bien sûr que si je sais les contrôler » s'indigna Yuri « et ce n'est pas un mâle qui dictera ma conduite pendant cette balade ».

« Bien, faites ce que vous voulez mais je serais toujours là pour m'assurer que tout se passera bien » ajouta Mikado avant qu'il commença une sorte d'incantation qui l'enveloppa dans une sorte de matière dorée ce qui surprit l'ultime astronaute qui se demanda ce qui arrive à l'ultime sorcier, au bout d'un petit moment, Mikado se vit légèrement métamorphosé, il avait désormais les cheveux noirs, il avait abandonné sa cape et son haut de orme violet pour une chemise blanche affublé d'une cravate jaune et il portait désormais une paire de lunette de contact sur le visage, l'ultime astronaute remarquait qu'avec sa nouvelle tenue, il pouvait se passer facilement pour un américain authentique.

« Nous y allons ? » adressa le sorcier avec un sourire, Yuri se contenta de hocher la tête toujours surpris du tour que Mikado avait réalisé qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler une réponse pour lui dire qu'il le suivait.

Les deux hommes se baladèrent tranquillement à travers les rues de la Grosse Pomme quand subitement, sans le faire exprès, Yuri se cogna sur une femme, faisant tomber son sac à main par terre, la jeune femme récupéra son accessoire et l'ultime astronaute fut frappé par la beauté de la personne en face de lui, c 'était une femme blonde plutôt jolie, portant une tenue de travail ainsi qu'une mini-jupe noir qui exposèrent ses jambes à l'air libre mais ce qui intéressa surtout Yuri était la paire de nichons qui était énorme, le russe estimait que la taille de ses seins qui était plutôt dans du M, la taille parfaite pour faire 'mouche-mouche'.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi, ma belle colombe » lança Yuri avec son fort accent russe et son sourire (qu'il estimait) charmeur mais la jeune femme, légèrement énervée et ne comprenant pas ce que l'ultime astronaute venait de dire, le gifla et le laissa sur place estimant que le jeune homme n'était pas du tout à son goût, Yuri caressa la joue que la jeune femme l'avait giflée et commença à sourire.

« Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de moi » dit-il, la tête dans les nuages tandis que Mikado se contenta de soupirer.

« Vous ne faites que récoltez ce que vous méritez » lança l'ultime sorcier d'un ton exaspéré devant l'attitude de son camarade « nous ferions mieux de continuer notre balade sans que vous commettez d'autres idioties ».

Les deux reprirent la petite balade dans la ville où ils apprécièrent chaque aspect de New-York des piétons aux musiciens de rue qui jouaient de leurs instruments, finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Mikado remarquait un bâtiment qui piqua sa curiosité.

« Je crois que je sais où nous allons nous rendre pour pimenter notre balade ».

Yuri, curieux, observa au-dessus de l'épaule de l'ultime sorcier et vit le musée d'histoire naturelle de New-York ce qui intrigua l'ultime astronaute qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mikado voulait l'emmener là-bas.

« Pourquoi cet endroit précisément ? » demanda Yuri.

« J'ai cru entendre que, à proximité de ce musée, se trouvait le Hayden Planetarium, vous qui êtes l'ultime astronaute, je me disais que cela vous satisfera de notre balade » expliqua Mikado sur son choix.

Yuri se contenta de soupirer, bien sûr, ce planétarium le concernait au niveau de son talent mais il connaissait déjà toutes les bases de l'astronomie qui lui avait été enseigné par son père, en réalité, il n'avait seulement accepté de devenir un astronaute uniquement pour le satisfaire et pour épater la gente féminine lorsqu'il se rendra dans l'espace et qu'il en reviendra tel un héros, de plus, il aurait préféré venir dans ce bâtiment avec une fille afin de profiter de sa présence dans le noir (les planétarium sont seulement éclairées par la lumière des planètes exposées dans les salles mais leur luminosité n'était pas très forte) mais vu qu'il était bloqué avec Mikado et que l'ultime sorcier l'a téléporté sans passer par la porte d'entrée, il ne connaissait pas le chemin pour retourner à l'hôtel, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'agréer à la demande de son camarade.

Les deux élèves entrèrent dans le musée et se dirigèrent vers le planétarium qui était une énorme sphère blanche , ils commencèrent par accéder dans la partie supérieure du planétarium qui était une sorte de théâtre qui montrait aux visiteurs, les étapes de la création de l'univers grâce à une activité que l'ultime astronaute et sorcier participèrent, ensuite, les deux descendirent en direction d'une exposition nommée _Universe Scales_ qui permettaient de montrer aux visiteurs les différentes tailles d'échelles des planètes ainsi qu'une modélisation du Système Solaire, après ce passage, Yuri et Mikado rejoignaient le _Cosmic Pathway_ qui montrait l'histoire de l'univers depuis sa création par le Big Bang jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mais pour l'ultime astronaute, cette activité était une perte de temps car il connaissait déjà toutes les bases de l'astronomie et revoir l'histoire de la création de l'Univers ne l'intéressait guère, il tentait plusieurs fois de courtiser les demoiselles qui passaient aux alentours mais Mikado l'agrippait souvent au bras pour le forcer à suivre les évènements du planétarium, de son côté, même si il avait choisi l'activité pour faire plaisir à Yuri, l'ultime sorcier s'intéressa aux expositions auquel il assistait et observait bien chaque détail qu'il voyait, grâce à sa magie, les caractères du texte qui sont normalement en anglais, s'affichaient devant lui comme si il lisait du japonais.

« Cette exposition était, ma foi, très instructive » lança Mikado « il est peut-être temps de pouvoir… ».

Mais l'ultime sorcier ne termina pas sa phrase, en effet, alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver Yuri devant lui, l'ultime astronaute n'était plus là ! Super, il a dû profiter du fait que Mikado était trop occupé à regarder l'exposition qu'il a décidé de partir tout seul pour faire ces trucs de son côté, se massant la tête pour éviter de s'énerver, l'ultime sorcier utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se téléporter en dehors du planétarium pour partir à la recherche de Yuri.

X-X-X

De son côté, Yuri se sentit poussé des ailes depuis qu'il s'est séparé de Mikado.

« C 'est quand même mieux comme ça » pensait dans sa tête l'ultime astronaute «ce mâle pense qu'il peut réguler toutes mes activités, si ça avait été avec ma belle et douce Hibiki, j'aurais mieux apprécié cette petite visite dans e musée, enfin bref, il est temps pour moi de trouver une excellente cavalière pour me faire visiter le lieu ».

Mais pendant qu'il pensait à ça, il se cogna involontairement à un homme qui se baladait tranquillement dans le musée, l'homme était digne d'un géant, il faisait au moins 2 mètres, portait une chemise rouge à carreau blanche ainsi qu'un jean bleu, le visiteur semblait être un homme proche de la soixantaine puisque son visage est entourée de rides malgré le fait qu'il possédait une musculature impressionnante pour son âge.

« простите меня » s'excusa Yuri en russe avant de s'en aller mais sans le vouloir, il avait oublié qu'il ne devait pas parler sa langue natale en Amérique à cause du fait que certains américains ne supportait pas les Russes depuis la fin de la Guerre Froide, l'homme s'en rendit compte et se retourna avec un regard noir digne d'un tueur car la chose que Yuri ignorait, il avait croisé le chemin d'un ancien soldat de la guerre du Vietnam et que sa phrase avait provoqué un PTSD (un Stress Post-Traumatique) en lui ce qui rendit l'homme complétement fou et se mit à courir en direction de l'ultime astronaute dans le but de l'égorger mais dû au grand nombre de gens se trouvant sur le passage, il perdit la trace de Yuri et commença à examiner les expositions dans l'espoir de trouver ce 'connard de communiste'.

Mikado, de son côté, arriva dans un pouf de fumée, dans une des salles du musée où il regarda partout pour voir si il ne trouverait pas l'ultime astronaute, dans sa tête, il saura le retrouver soit grâce à ses cheveux blonds ou si il voit une belle dame être profondément gêné ou dégouté, ce sera un signe avant-coureur que Yuri était en train de la séduire mais qu'il insisterait tellement que les femmes pourraient croire qu'il s'agirait d'un pervers.

« Mommy ! Look, an magician ».

Mikado se retourna et vit une petite fille, émerveillée devant lui, accompagnée de sa mère, l'ultime sorcier comprit rapidement que l'enfant l'avait vue au moment de son arrivée grâce à sa téléportation et, que dans sa tête, elle voyait Mikado comme une sorte de magicien, normalement, il serait tenté de s'enfuir mais dû que la mère de la fille était juste à côté, il devait faire une distraction pour qu'il s'en aille.

« Je sais comment faire plaisir à cette petite » pensait Mikado tandis qu'il prépara un petit tour, bougeant légèrement sa main gauche au-dessus de sa main droite qu'il avait fermée, il rouvrit celle-ci et de petits papillons de lumières surgissent de sa main pour voler tout autour de l'enfant qui fut émerveillée par le petit sortilège de l'ultime sorcier et essaya de les toucher, finalement, elle parvenait à laisser un des papillons atterrir sur son doigt, la mère fut, elle aussi, impressionnée par le tour de magie de Mikado.

« That's amazing » lança la dame envers l'ultime sorcier « do you hold any magic show around the neighborhood? I think my daughter would like to see more of your magic tricks ».

Mais alors que la mère attendait une réponse de la part de Mikado, celui-ci s'était téléporté loin d'eux pour la plus grosse surprise de la dame et de sa fille qui se demandait où était passé l'ultime sorcier.

Ce dernier arriva dans une autre salle, sévèrement bondé de monde qui observait des ossements de dinosaure rapporté de plusieurs parties du monde, ne baissant pas sa garde comme la dernière fois, il observa si d'autres personnes l'avait vu arriver et, dieu heureusement, aucun des visiteurs ne réagissait à son apparition, mais il trouvait à côté de lui, un autre enfant qui était en train de manger une glace, préférant prendre ses précautions afin d'être le discret possible, il s'approcha et l'interpella en faisant une grimace comme si il voulait manger sa glace, le petit garçon prit peur en voyant le geste de l'ultime sorcier.

« MOMMY ! ».

L'enfant s'enfuit de peur vers sa maman tandis que Mikado s'éloigna rapidement, tout en riant dans sa moustache de la petite blague qu'il avait fait au petit garçon, tout en se mettant dans un coin où il ne serait pas vu par les visiteurs, il observa une dispute entre un jeune homme habillée d'un manteau bleu foncé, sans doute, un des vigiles du musée, et l'ancien soldat de la Guerre du Vietnam qui tentait de prévenir le garde qu'un 'communiste' se trouvait dans le musée, intrigué, l'ultime sorcier s'approcha des deux hommes pour connaitre la raison de leur dispute.

« Sir, come on » disait le jeune homme.

« But I keep telling you that there's a fuckin communist in here! » s'énerva le soldat « all that I want to do with him is chopping his head off so that he will not threaten one of us again! ».

«Sir!» répondit le vigile envers l'homme « you will chop no one head off! It is your PTSD that makes you paranoid, now you should leave now unless you want me to call the authorities ».

«I'm not going anywhere until I find that soviet bastard and that I slit his throat» grognait le soldat qui insistait vraiment sur le fait de tuer Yuri, Mikado, fut surpris du mot 'soviet' et comprit que l'homme confondait la nationalité russe de l'ultime astronaute ave un soviétique, décidant de savoir où il avait vu Yuri pour la dernière fois, il décida d'interroger les deux personnes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda l'ultime sorcier, bien qu'il ne parle pas anglais envers ses interlocuteurs, sa magie lui permettait de faire croire aux gens que sa question était en anglais.

« Do not worry sir » tenta de rassurer le vigile « it is just a man who believed that 'communists' are in the museum, you know, Vietnam War veterans types ».

« Dans ce cas, j'aimerais lui poser une question » dit Mikado qui s'approcha du vétéran de la Guerre du Vietnam pour lui parler « pourrais-je savoir à quoi ressemble ce 'communiste' et me dire également où vous pensiez l'avoir vu dans le musée? ».

« I didn't see him correctly, I believed that he has blond hair, that's the only description I can give to describe him but I think I saw him going to the Biodiversity Hall, I tried to caught him there but I lost his track because of the crowd » expliqua l'homme qui donnait sa description de Yuri même si il n'était pas parvenu à donner plus de détails, Mikado comprit rapidement que les cheveux blonds du 'soviétique' devaient être celui de l'ultime astronaute.

« Eh bien, je pense que je vais voir dans cette salle pour m'en assurer, bonne journée messieurs » répondit l'ultime sorcier tout en saluant les deux hommes de l'avoir aidé pour sa recherche de l'ultime astronaute ce qui intrigua le vigile qui se demandait si Mikado croyait vraiment à l'histoire de l'homme de la Guerre du Vietnam.

Mikado quitta la salle où il se trouvait et atteignit le Hall de la Biodiversité, observant les alentours pour savoir si il trouverait Yuri, il trouva finalement ce dernier en train de draguer une jeune femme rousse qui semblait être extrêmement gênée du jeune homme, son regard semblait indiquer qu'elle voyait Yuri comme une sorte de pervers qui veut sortir avec elle, l'ultime sorcier poussa un long soupir de dégout envers l'ultime astronaute car il s'attendait qu'il le trouverait en train de faire son Don Juan devant des femmes.

« Ma chérie, vous êtes certainement la plus belle créature que ce pays a pu m'offrir devant mes yeux, aussi, je voulais savoir si vous seriez intéressée de me faire visiter ce musée en votre charmante compagnie » demanda Yuri envers la jeune femme quand il sentit une main agripper son épaule, il se retourna et vit, à sa grande horreur et à son plus grand dégout, Mikado le regarder avec un regard noir, la jeune rousse, elle, fut soulager que quelqu'un est venu pour empêcher l'ultime astronaute de continuer sur sa tentative de drague.

« Il faut toujours que tu me déranges au plus mauvais moment le mâle » s'énerva Yuri dont Mikado l'ignora et se mit à parler à la jeune rousse.

« Veuillez m'excuser du fait qu'il vous a importuné mademoiselle » dit Mikado envers la jeune fille « c 'est un sérial violeur que j'essayais d'amener à la police mais il parvenait toujours à me filer entre les doigts, je suis content que j'ai pu le trouver avant qu'il ait pu vous faire du mal ».

La description que Mikado fit de l'ultime astronaute mortifiât la jeune rousse tandis que le principal intéressé regardait l'ultime sorcier avec un regard médusé, non seulement il se permettait de l'empêcher de sortir avec une aussi ravissante jeune femme mais en plus, il vient de l'humilier devant elle.

« Euh… Rassurez-vous, belle être, ce mâle ne fait que mentir sur ma modeste personne » tenta de rassurer Yuri avec un sourire charmeur mais la jeune femme, trop effrayé de l'ultime astronaute, le gifla et quitta le hall de la Biodiversité en courant, sans doute pour prévenir les autorités, Mikado prit l'épaule du russe et se téléporta avec lui afin d'éviter d'avoir plus d'ennui qu'ils en ont déjà.

X-X-X

Les deux se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la rue où se trouvait le musée, pour s'assurer que Yuri ne soit pas reconnu, l'ultime sorcier l'emmena dans la vague de monde afin de passer inaperçu.

« Décidément, plus je passe du temps avec vous, Mr Kagarin, plus je me dis que vous ne serez jamais capable de grandir dans votre tête » lança un Mikado exaspéré de l'attitude de l'ultime astronaute.

« Pardon ? » s'indigna Yuri « dois-je te faire rappeler le mâle que c 'est toi qui nous as mis dans cette situation en me faisant passer pour un prédateur sexuel, j'étais un parfait gentleman envers elle et toi, tu as tout ruiné ».

« Mais vous êtes quand même responsable de ce désastre » répliqua l'ultime sorcier « si vous ne m'avez pas quitté, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation, de plus, vous avez croisé un ancien soldat de la Guerre du Vietnam qui essayait de vous trouver afin de vous tuer car, d'après lui, vous aurez parlé russe devant lui ».

« C 'est impensable, je n'ai pas dit un seul mot dans la langue de la mère patrie de toute la journée » répondit Yuri qui se grattait la tête pour essayer de se rappeler le moment où il a parlé russe devant un vétéran de la Guerre du Vietnam avant qu'il se prend une tape sur le coin de la tête de la part de Mikado.

« Vous ne tenez même pas vos engagements envers vos camarades » dit l'ultime sorcier « vous aviez promis de ne pas parler russe durant le voyage ».

« A quoi bon ! » répondit exaspéré Yuri « vous, les mâles, vous tentez toujours d'empêcher le grand Yuri Kagarin d'obtenir ce qu'il veut avec ses beau trophées qui se trouve devant lui, je déteste la compagnie des hommes ».

« Croyez-vous que cela me fait également plaisir de vous rappeler tout le temps à l'ordre, Mr Kagarin ? » s'énerva Mikado quand il sentit quelque chose de mou sur sa main qu'il avait lancer pour exprimer sa colère, sans le vouloir, il touchait les fesses d'une femme et retira sa main automatiquement avant qu'elle le remarque, la femme se retourna et, ironie du sort, il s'agit de la même dame blonde que les deux hommes avaient vu durant leur balade en direction du musée, la blonde reconnut Yuri et écarquilla les yeux, choquée qu'elle le revoyait, l'ultime astronaute reconnut également la jeune femme et lui adressa un sourire.

« Tiens, rebonjour, belle demoiselle ».

Au lieu de s'attendre à un bon accueil de la part de la jeune blonde, celle-ci donna un violent coup de poing au russe qui tomba par terre, assommé à cause de la tarte qu'il s'est pris.

« No, Miss » intervenait une petite fille qui assistait à la scène « it's the other one ».

La blonde regardait l'ultime sorcier avec des yeux ronds, car elle ne s'y attendant pas qu'il aurait osé lui toucher les fesses, Mikado regarda la jeune femme et se prépara au pire même si il ne changea pas l'expression sur son visage.

« J'imagine que je n'aurais pas le temps de m'expliquer ? » demanda l'ultime sorcier.

La dernière chose qu'il se souviendra fut un sévère coup de poing sur son visage de la part de la jeune blonde.

X-X-X

Après cet incident, les deux hommes repartirent à l'hôtel pour se reposer de leur balade, Mikado en profitait même pour se remettre ses vêtements habituels en tant que l'ultime sorcier, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, ils virent Sora, Yoruko et Hajime qui parlèrent ensemble, sans doute de leurs petites activités qu'ils ont effectués dans la journée, quand ils virent le duo s'approcher d'eux, à la grosse surprise des trois, ils virent, sur Yuri, un œil au beurre noir qui était la trace du coup de poing qu'il s'était pris de la part de la blonde.

« J'y crois pas ! » réagissait Hajime « que s'est-il passé ? ».

« Une formidable rencontre mes amis ! » disait Yuri, les yeux pleins d'étoiles comme si il avait vu le Père Noël « j'ai vu une ravissante jeune femme qui m'a exprimé, par deux fois, son amour à mon égard ».

« Son amour ? » se questionna Yoruko « je dirais plutôt son dégoût ».

« Ne vous en faites pas, mesdemoiselles, je suis toujours disponible si vous voulez profiter de ma modeste présence » répondit Yuri qui semblait ignoré ce que l'ultime hôtesse venait de lui dire « maintenant si vous m'excusez, je dois aller manger, sachez que je serais honoré si vous désirez passer un bon moment en ma compagnie pendant le repas, à plus tard ! ».

Yuri laissa ses compagnons médusées (à l'exception de Mikado) et se rendit dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour manger un morceau.

« Sérieusement, Mikado, dis-nous ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Yuri n'a pas provoqué trop de catastrophe au moins ? » demanda Yoruko qui s'inquiétait de la situation dans laquelle l'ultime sorcier et astronaute auraient pu se mettre.

« Disons simplement que Mr Kagarin à bien respecté son rôle dans ce drame social qu'a été notre balade » lança de manière cryptique Mikado « la femme dont il disait qu'il l'aimait l'a en fait rejeté deux fois avec une gifle dû qu'il a tenté de la séduire à sa façon ».

« Ouais » remarqua Sora « c 'est du Yuri tout craché ça ».

« Je me suis dit du coup que je l'emmènerais au musée de l'histoire naturelle afin qu'il puisse voir des expositions concernant son talent » continua l'ultime sorcier sur son histoire « mais, hélas, il est parvenu à me filer entre les doigts et je l'ai surpris en train de draguer une autre jeune fille, avec une petite ruse, je suis parvenu à le faire sortir du musée et nous avons décidé de retourner à l'hôtel ».

Les trois ne pouvaient se contenter que d'un soupir collectif, visiblement, que ça soit au Etats-Unis ou au Japon, Yuri continue toujours à agir comme un véritable pervers envers les dames, les trois laissèrent Mikado tranquille sur le canapé tandis qu'il se mettait à réfléchir sur un détail qu'il avait oublié de dire aux autres.

« Maintenant que je m'en rappelle, j'ai oublié de leur parler du vétéran de la Guerre du Vietnam que nous avons rencontré dans le musée, dois-je les prévenir ? » pensait Mikado quand finalement, après quelque minutes d'hésitation, il préféra rester se prélasser sur le canapé « bah, si il croise Mr Kagarin, je l'autoriserais à ce qu'il lui donne une correction pour qu'il lui remette bien les idées en place ».

Tandis qu'il riait dans sa barbe de voir, dans sa tête, Yuri sévèrement amoché au sol après avoir été roué de coups par le soldat du Vietnam, il ignorait que, à des kilomètres de là, le même homme fut embarqué de force dans une ambulance afin qu'il soit emmené dans un hôpital spécialisé pour les anciens de la Guerre du Vietnam.

« BUT I KEEP FUCKIN TELLIN YOU THAT THERE IS A COMMUNIST IN THIS CITY ! ».

« Yeah, Yeah, Yeah » répondit le policer qui aidait l'ambulancier à mettre le vétéran dans l'ambulance « and I am Joseph Stalin ».

**X-X-X**

**Références à d'autres œuvres de fiction : **

**Mikado se transforme dans la forme qu'il est dans le monde réel de SDRA2.**

**Les rencontres entre Yuri et la jeune femme blonde est basée sur celle entre Marvin et une jeune femme blonde dans Maman j'ai encore raté l'avion. **

**La scène où Mikado fait peur à un enfant est en référence à une scène dans La Fureur du Dragon où Bruce Lee fait peur à un enfant en lui demandant où il peut trouver le restaurant du film (si vous regardez la seconde version du film, Bruce Lee ne comprend pas la langue italienne).**

**La scène de fin est basée sur un clip humoristique avec Sean Connery (le clip où personne ne se souvient de l'acteur).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 17 : Attraper un voleur avec le style de Shobai Hashimoto

Alors que Mikado et Yuri étaient rendus au musée d'Histoire Naturelle, Shobai se promenait tout seul, comme à son habitude, dans les rues de New-York afin de passer le temps dû qu'il s'ennuyait ferme à l'hôtel.

Alors qu'il longeait un quartier de la 42nd Street, il découvrit un papier accroché sur une vitrine qui attirait son regard, tout en s'approchant de la vitre, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un avis de recherche concernant un voleur qui échappait aux autorités américaines depuis quelque temps, Shobai commença à lire le document pour savoir ce qu'il en dit.

_**WANTED**_

_Steven Seymour most known as « Cobra »_

_For numerous robberies committed in the city _

« Eh bien, il s'agit du problème des poulets, pas du moi, bonne chance pour le capturer votre gugusse » pensa fortement l'ultime courtier avant qu'il remarqua un détail qui se trouvait en bas de l'avis de recherche.

_An reward of 1.000.000 $ will be given to whoever noticed or capture this notorious criminal_

Ce détail intéressa beaucoup Shobai, 1 million de dollars, décidément, l'homme devait être un homme extrêmement recherché par la police pour que ceux-ci propose une récompense d'argent à celui qui aidera les autorités à capturer cet individu, même si il n'aimait pas trop les policiers, l'ultime courtier se disait qu'il pouvait gagner un peu d'argent sur le dos des flics en les aidant mais comme pour l'instant, il n'avait aucun indice sur sa position, Shobai décida continuer sa balade dans les rues de New-York afin de savoir où il se trouvait.

Alors qu'il se promenait dans les rues adjacentes, il vit un citoyen discuter avec un policier, tout en évitant de se faire remarquer, il s'approcha discrètement des deux hommes et écouta leur conservation au cas où ils parlaient du 'Légendaire Cobra ».

« So, if I understand what you're saying » répondit le policier « you saw Cobra heading towards Madame's Tussaud ? »

« Yeah, I could cut out my hand to ensure you that I recognized him, he was running with a bag under his arm and he left towards the museum, when I saw you, I quickly decided to warn you about his location » expliqua l'homme.

« Thank you for your cooperation, sir » remercia le policier « I will send a police unit to check inside the museum, if we do find him, we will arrest him and you will be rewarded with the prize money».

« Happy that I could help any way I can » répondit l'homme.

Donc, Cobra serait dans le musée Madame Tussaud, visiblement, l'ultime courtier surestimait un peu trop cet homme qui se débrouillait comme un amateur, il entrait dans un musée bondée de monde dont, certes, il pouvait se faufiler à travers la foule, mais vu qu'il était activement recherché par la police, les gens le reconnaîtrait trop facilement et ainsi, il n'aurait pas vraiment d'espace pour se cacher sans se faire remarquer, Shobai se rendit en direction du musée dans le but de capturer le voleur.

« Mon pote, j'espère que tu es prêt à te faire chopper comme l'amateur que tu es ».

X-X-X

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du musée, des agents de police se baladèrent à l'intérieur de Madame Tussaud afin de trouver et d'arrêter le terrible voleur 'Cobra', un des agents utilisa un mégaphone pour prévenir les visiteurs de leurs présences.

« Ladies and Gentlemen, we received evidence that Cobra is hiding within Madame Tussaud, please try to stay calm, we will check every room to see if we can find him but if you see him, make sure to contact a police officer without engaging contact with the criminal, if he attacks you, we could not guarantee your safety ».

Les visiteurs commencèrent à s'inquiéter mais la présence des policiers les rassuraient car ils savaient qu'ils n'encouraient aucun souci tant qu'ils seraient là, de l'autre côté de la pièce, Kokoro, qui avait décidé de visiter Madame Tussaud, écouta de loin l'appel à la prudence des policiers mais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de garder son calme et tout irait bien pour elle.

C'est alors qu'elle fut surprise par le passage rapide d'une ombre qui semblait l'avoir traversé à la vitesse de la lumière, une fois la surprise passée, Kokoro fouilla ses alentours pour voir si elle pouvait trouver ce qui venait de passer devant elle mais elle sentit subitement qu'il manquait quelque chose et remarqua que son IPad, qu'elle tenait, pendant toute la visite à Madame Tussaud sous son bras, avait disparu, l'ombre à dû probablement le voler sans qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

« Génial » marmonna Kokoro qui, si elle ne montrait pas d'émotion de colère ou d'horreur sur son visage, se massait la tête pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, si elle avait compris que l'homme avait volé son IPad à cause de sa valeur, son contenu gênait terriblement l'ultime psychologue car elle avait noté toutes les informations sur ses camarades et elle n'avait pas trop envie que le voleur en profite pour regarder ses infos privées, l'ultime psychologue partit dans la direction qu'elle déduisit que l'ombre s'est rendu pour récupérer son bien.

X-X-X

De leurs côtés, les policiers observèrent chaque recoin du musée pour savoir s'ils trouveraient le fameux Cobra, un des agents, un homme plutôt obèse possédant un crâne dégarni, se rendit dans la partie des hommes politiques afin de voir s'il ne trouverait pas le criminel en question.

Alors qu'il observa les alentours de la salle ainsi que les statues de cires qui se trouvaient dans la pièce pour trouver le voleur, il ne remarquait pas que, juste à côté de la statue de Martin Luther King, se trouvait Cobra qui prenait la même position que l'homme politique et dont sa couleur de peau n'allait pas du tout avec celle de la statue de cire, le policier se rendit compte d'un détail qui cloche et se retourna vers l'effigie de Martin Luther King mais le voleur n'était plus là, intrigué, le policier s'approcha de la statue de l'homme politique pour l'examiner quand subitement :

« MICHAEL ! » cria un des collègues du policier ce qui fit le sursauter « WHERE ARE YOU ? ».

Le policier observa une dernière fois la statue de cire avant de partir l'air hagard de ce qui l'avait vu tout à l'heure.

« I must be starting seeing things » se parla le policier « I should probably cut out the donuts ».

X-X-X

De son côté, Shobai était entré dans le musée pour chercher et arrêter Cobra pour qu'il obtienne la récompense de sa capture mais pour l'instant, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à le trouver et cela commença à l'agacer, il ne voulait pas trop rester longtemps dans le même bâtiment où se trouvait la police.

« Bon, il est où ce fils de… » commença à lancer l'ultime courtier quand il vit que les visiteurs se retournèrent pour voir un homme en train de courir avec un sac sous le bras comme si sa vie en dépendait et criant au personnes se trouvant sur le passage.

« MOVE ! GET OUT THE WAY ! ».

Shobai avait presque de se donner un coup de poing à lui-même devant l'incompétence de cette homme, sérieusement, 1 millions de dollars pour un type recherché par la police et qui courrait devant plein de monde alors qu'il n'y'a aucun policier qui le poursuivait ? Après s'être remis de cette image ridicule, l'ultime courtier se rendit dans un coin afin de piéger Cobra et de le capturer.

Alors que Cobra courrait comme un dératé, une des visiteurs, qui était d'origine asiatique, lui fit un croche-patte ce qui le déstabilisa et le fit tomber mais à peine qu'il toucha le sol, il se releva et tout en évitant les autres visiteurs, Cobra prit alors un passage vers la droite de la salle mais au moment où il accéda à un embranchement, il se prit un violent coup de poing qui l'assomma et le fit tomber par terre, Shobai sortit de sa cachette, le poing couvert du sang du voleur qu'il avait assommé et observa l'homme, au niveau physique, il était à la limite de la trentaine, il portait un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'un pantalon avec un motif militaire, l'ultime courtier comprit rapidement que Cobra héritait son nom dû au tatouage de serpent qui se trouvait sur son bras.

« Voilà comment tes méthodes d'amateurs t'ont emmené à ce point » musa Shobai tandis qu'il prit le sac pour fouiller à l'intérieur afin de trouver un petit truc qui pourrait l'intéresser avant qu'il l'emmène aux policiers mais ce qu'il trouva ne l'impressionna guère : il ne s'agissait que d'objets que Cobra pensait être digne de valeurs comme des colliers de perles, des téléphones portables ou des portes-feuilles qui ne contenaient même pas d'argent.

« Tu es sérieux ? » disait Shobai en direction du voleur assommé « un enfant de cinq ans volerait mieux ces objets que toi en utilisant tous les moyens nécessaires pour éviter de prendre d'énormes risques de se faire prendre par les poulets ».

Mais alors qu'il continuait de fouiller le sac de Cobra, il trouva un objet qui piqua sa curiosité : il s'agissait d'un IPad violet dont il pouvait se jurer qu'il avait déjà vu cette tablette tactile quelque part.

« Tiens ? Cette chose, ce ne serait pas… ».

« La tablette de la psy ? » répondit l'ultime psychologue qui termina la phrase de l'ultime courtier tandis qu'elle s'approcha de lui et reprit sa tablette tactile « en effet, c 'est bien mon IPad, il l'a volé dû qu'il la voyait comme un objet de valeur qu'il pourrait revendre pour un bon prix ».

« Donc cette capture devient maintenant personnelle » disait Shobai d'un ton agacé tandis qu'il prit le voleur par le col de son t-shirt et commença à le trainer sur le sol afin de l'emmener vers un agent de police, Kokoro observa la situation et semblait comprendre pourquoi l'ultime courtier n'était clairement pas content du fait que Cobra avait volé l'IPad de l'ultime psychologue mais elle préféra attendre un autre moment avant de lui parler car elle devina très rapidement que Shobai comptait livrer le voleur dans le but d'obtenir de l'argent car elle savait que toute chose fait par l'ultime courtier devait lui rapporter un peu d'argent.

Les deux se baladèrent dans le musée afin de trouver un policier et ils parviennent finalement à en trouver un, celui-ci observa la scène avec des yeux ronds car, derrière Shobai se trouvait le voleur que lui et ses collègues recherchait depuis quelques jours.

« Pinch me, I must be dreaming » se disait le policier qui n'arrivait clairement pas à croire que les deux japonais ramenait Cobra « Sir, is this 'the Cobra' that you are bringing here ? ».

« The one and the same, officer » répondit Shobai.

« Sir, you really helped us out, it's been two weeks that he was escaping from us, thank you so much for your cooperation » remercia le policier.

« Now that I have brought you this guy, I think that I deserve a little reward » lança l'ultime courtier qui espère obtenir la récompense de la capture de Cobra.

« Oh yes » réalisa le policier « about the reward money, do not worry sir, you will receive it at your house at the end of the day ».

« I do not live here, I'm actually residing at the Paramount Hotel for the week, you think you can bring it there? » demanda l'ultime courtier.

« Yes sir, we will give it to you at the Paramount hotel as you said tonight » rassura le policier.

Shobai remercia l'agent de police et les trois se séparent, l'ultime courtier aborda un sourire aux lèvres, encore une fois, il avait gagné sa journée en obtenant une petite récompense de 1 millions de dollars et en plus, sur le dos des flics qui ne l'ont même pas reconnu comme l'ultime courtier.

« Tu avais bien prévu de capturer cet homme pour obtenir la récompense prévue à l'occasion » nota Kokoro.

« Ouais » acquise Shobai de la tête « ce type était vraiment un amateur, alors du coup, autant que je gagne du pognon sur le dos de ce con, les poulets de ce pays sont vraiment des incompétents, ils ne sont même pas capables d'arrêter un voleur aussi stupide que lui sans qu'on les aide ».

« Toutefois, si je me remarque bien » ajouta comme commentaire Kokoro « tu disais que sa capture était devenue personnelle pour toi Shobai, j'en ai estimé que c 'était dû au fait que tu me considérais désormais comme ta cliente, ai-je tort ? ».

L'ultime courtier, qui s'apprêtait à fumer une cigarette, s'arrêta en pleine action et commença à froncer des sourcils, visiblement, il n'avait pas totalement apprécié la phrase que venait de dire l'ultime psychologue, il se retourna vers celle-ci et l'adressa d'une façon très sèche.

« Ecoute, dorénavant à partir de maintenant, tu n'auras plus à me donner de l'argent ou de m'adresser la parole, notre contrat s'arrête ici, tout ce qui te restera à faire est de m'ignorer pour de bon ».

Kokoro observa Shobai et remarquait visiblement que si l'ultime courtier disait ces mots d'une sévérité violente était, sans doute, dans le but de la décourager de lui parler à nouveau, il semblait, intérieurement, vouloir empêcher l'ultime psychologue de trop se rapprocher de lui afin qu'il conserve son image de dur à cuire auprès de ses clients, Kokoro préféra ne pas le questionner davantage, estimant qu'il devait avoir ses propres raisons de vouloir couper les ponts avec elle, alors que l'ultime courtier s'apprêta à repartir, l'ultime psychologue décida de l'interloquer.

« Shobai ! » dit-elle ce qui attira l'attention de l'ultime courtier « je te remercie d'avoir récupéré mon IPad ».

Shobai regarda Kokoro pendant quelque minutes avant de partir, un sourire aux lèvres dont l'ultime psychologue remarqua, pour elle, c 'était certain, même si l'ultime courtier avait rompu son 'contrat' avec elle, il considérait désormais Kokoro comme une amie même si il ne l'admettra pas lui-même, l'ultime psychologue prit également congé et les deux retournèrent à l'hôtel chacun de leur côtés.

Le soir, Shobai reçoit un courrier de la part de Mr Douglas qui lui indique que la police de New-York lui avait bien offert la récompense de 1 millions de dollars pour la capture de Cobra.

**X-X-X**

**Références à d'autres œuvres de fictions : **

**La confusion du policier dans le musée en croyant voir Cobra à côté de la statue de cire de Martin Luther King est basée sur une scène de Chicken Run où Mr Tweedy à cru voir une théière à la place d'une poule.**

**La fuite et la course folle du voleur est basée sur la fuite d'un voleur dans la fin de Lei Wulong dans Tekken 6.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 18 : Movie Night entre le marchand et l'actrice

Le soir commença à tomber sur la ville de New-York où Hajime se rendit en direction de sa chambre après avoir fait sa balade dans la ville mais il ne comptait pas en rester là car il a promis à Shinji de faire un footing nocturne afin de profiter peut-être pour la dernière fois de la ville.

Alors qu'il rentra dans la chambre, il vit Teruya sur le lit, en train de regarder un dessin-animé tout en mangeant des donuts, l'ultime boxeur regarda son collègue de chambre avec un regard horrifié comme si il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir.

« T-Teruya ? » dit Hajime.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Hajime ? » demanda Teruya.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en train de manger là ? » lança Hajime tout en pointant du doigt le paquet de donuts.

« Quoi ? Ça ? » dit Teruya « je me suis arrêté dans un magasin et je me suis dit que je me m'achèterais bien une petite gourmandise sur le trajet donc j'ai acheté ce paquet de donuts ».

Hajime observa avec choc Teruya qui continua de dévorer ses friandises quand subitement, il prit le paquet de donuts des mains de l'ultime marchand et le jeta à travers la fenêtre de la chambre pour la plus grande horreur de Teruya qui s'agenouilla devant la fenêtre comme si l'ultime boxeur venait d'assassiner son meilleur ami devant lui.

« Ça m'a couté environ 1000 yen ! » s'énerva l'ultime marchand dégouté que Hajime lui a fait ce coup.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas gaspiller ton argent pour ces saloperies » expliqua Hajime et en profita pour soulever le t-shirt de Teruya ce qui révéla son torse assez musclé « et puis regarde-toi, tu possèdes un corps digne d'un vrai sportif et tu pourrais perdre tout ça en bouffant ces trucs, ce serait un énorme gâchis ».

Alors que l'ultime marchand s'attendait à se faire destroyed par l'ultime boxeur, les deux hommes entendirent un tapement sur la porte et Hajime décida de voir qui cela peut-il être, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Emma qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte, celle-ci était maquillée et elle avait changé sa coiffure en portant une queue de cheval au lieu de laisser ses cheveux en longueur toujours dans le but de ne pas se faire remarquer à New-York afin qu'elle puisse profiter de la ville sans être dérangée par ses fans.

« Oh salut Emma ! » dit Hajime ce qui horrifia Teruya dans la chambre qui bougeait dans tous les sens afin d'être mieux présentable devant Emma (il était en t-shirt et il avait retiré son pantalon afin qu'il ne souffrirait pas trop de la chaleur lorsqu'il était affalé sur le lit) « quel bon vent t'amène ici ? ».

« Je voulais savoir si Teruya est là avec toi » dit l'ultime actrice.

« Eh bien » s'apprêta à dire Hajime quand l'ultime marchand arriva devant eux, désormais habillé de sa tenue habituelle « il est bien là, tu es arrivée au bon moment car je m'apprêtais à le faire sortir de la chambre pour qu'il perd une partie de sa graisse, en revenant de ma balade, je l'ai repéré en train de manger des donuts devant moi ».

« Je vois » nota Emma qui commença à rire ce qui entraina également Hajime dedans ce qui fit rougir de honte l'ultime marchand, lorsque les deux arrêtèrent leur fou rire, elle reprit la parole « est ce que tu ne verras aucune objection à ce que je lui pose une question ? ».

« Tu fais ce que tu veux » répondit l'ultime boxeur qui s'éloigna légèrement des deux afin de les laisser tranquille.

« Merci » remercia l'ultime actrice tandis qu'elle posa sa question à l'ultime marchand « Teruya, je venais te voir car j'ai découvert que le dernier film que j'ai réalisé avant d'aller à Hope's Peak était désormais sortie au cinéma, je me suis dit que, vu qu'on avait passé un excellent moment la dernière fois, je voulais qu'on y aille tous les deux afin que tu puisses profiter de mon film et qu'on passe une bonne soirée ensemble ».

« La légende du Titanic ? » demanda Hajime avec un ton moqueur « personnellement, pour ma part, je n'irais pas voir ce film, ça doit être un de ces films romantiques que tout le monde voit au moins une fois dans sa vie ».

« Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord » répliqua Teruya « ça peut être intéressant, je veux bien le voir ».

« Donc, tu acceptes d'aller au cinéma avec moi Teruya ? » demanda Emma.

« Bien sûr » répondit l'ultime marchand « Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de m'habiller plus proprement que ça pour la soirée et on pourra y aller ».

« Eh bien, je saurais t'attendre dans le salon, à tout de suite » dit Emma qui prit l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre le rez-de chaussé, l'ultime marchand et l'ultime boxeur rentrèrent dans leur chambre où Teruya s'apprêta à changer de tenue afin qu'il soit plus présentable pour l'ultime actrice durant la soirée.

« On dirait que tu viens d'obtenir un nouveau rencard avec Emma » nota Hajime tandis que Teruya termina de s'habiller, il porta désormais une chemisette blanche et un pantalon noir qui se reflétait bien finalement plutôt bien avec sa tenue qui ne ressemblait clairement pas à ses tenues habituelles qui montrait l'étrange style vestimentaire de l'ultime marchand.

« Ouais, la seule chose que j'espère c 'est que cela se passera bien, je dois t'avouer que je suis encore un peu nerveux en sa présence » répondit Teruya.

« Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te faire de souci pour cette sortie » rassura Hajime « j'ai cru comprendre que la dernière fois que vous êtes sortie ensemble ça s'est bien passé, non ? Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal».

« Tu as raison, je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien, merci Hajime » dit Teruya.

« Pas de problème, passe une bonne soirée Teruya» répondit l'ultime boxeur tandis que Teruya quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Emma afin qu'ils puissent partir en direction du cinéma, alors que l'ultime marchand se rendit vers l'ascenseur sous les yeux de l'ultime boxeur qui l'observa sur le seuil de la porte, Hajime remarquât subitement que Mikado venait de quitter sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa direction.

« Mikado ? » lança Hajime.

« Pourrais-je te prendre un peu de ton temps pour qu'on discute ? » demanda l'ultime sorcier à l'ultime boxeur sans vraiment établir sur le sujet de sa conservation.

X-X-X

Alors que Hajime et Mikado discutèrent sur l'étrange sujet que voulait proposer l'ultime sorcier, Teruya et Emma se dirigèrent en direction du Radio City Music-Hall dont l'ultime actrice avait acheté des billets pour la séance du soir, au bout de quelques minutes, les deux atteignirent finalement le cinéma et commencèrent à faire la queue derrière les gens qui s'y trouvèrent afin qu'ils puissent accéder à la salle de cinéma pour voir le film.

« J'y pense » rebondit Teruya sur quelque chose « c 'est quoi l'histoire du film qu'on va voir ? ».

« Je ne te dirais pas vraiment tout mais c 'est une histoire d'amour qui se déroule sur le Titanic entre deux personnes que tout s'oppose, je t'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire originale, puisque le réalisateur avec qui j'ai travaillé a repris beaucoup d'éléments du Titanic de James Cameron mais au final, le tournage s'est bien passé sans encombre et on a tous apprécié l'expérience, également, je pense que le film te plaira puisque » expliqua Emma avant de diminuer sa voix afin que personne puisse l'entendre « tu auras la grande Emma Magorobi qui jouera dedans, la seule chose que je te demande est de ne pas être trop jaloux de l'acteur principal du film, ok ?».

« Pourquoi je le serais ? » demanda avec surprise Teruya tout en s'assurant de ne pas trop parler fort.

« Rassure-toi, Teruya, je plaisantais » dit Emma qui rigola un peu sur la réaction choquée de Teruya ce qui entraina l'ultime marchand dedans, après quelque minutes d'attente, les deux purent accéder au comptoir afin qu'ils achètent des friandises qu'ils pourront manger durant le film, les amis se mirent d'accord pour prendre un gros sac de popcorn ainsi qu'une boisson sucrée pour Teruya et de l'eau pour Emma, après avoir fait leurs choix, les deux se rendirent dans la salle de cinéma où ils s'assirent au fond de la salle afin qu'ils puissent mieux voir le film à la position où ils se trouvèrent.

« Et voilà, nous y sommes » lança l'ultime actrice « tu es prêt à voir le film Teruya ? ».

« Bien sûr, j'en suis même impatient de le voir et puis » répondit l'ultime marchand tandis qu'il mit son bras derrière Emma « ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux aller au cinéma avec une jolie fille comme toi Emma ».

Emma commença à sourire sur le compliment que lui a donné Teruya mais elle montra également un violent rougissement au niveau des joues, visiblement, l'ultime marchand était bien heureux d'être au cinéma avec elle.

Finalement, le film commença et les deux profitèrent des scènes de celui-ci où ils virent le personnage d'Emma qui incarna une jeune femme de la troisième classe (à l'époque du film, les gens étaient divisés en trois catégories : la première classe qui était consisté de gens riches, la seconde classe qui contenait des gens qui possédait un travail qui leur rapportait suffisamment d'argent et la troisième classe qui possède des gens qui vit de boulots leur rapportant très peu d'argent et qui sont majoritairement pauvres mais ils possédaient assez d'argent pour embarquer sur le Titanic) qui était en train de ramer sur un canot de sauvetage tout en voyant le paquebot sombrer dans l'océan, la jeune fille se mit à rappeler et expliqua aux gens comment elle s'était retrouvé dans cette situation et la scène suivante se déroula dans un flashback qui raconterait toute l'histoire du film, Teruya comprenait mieux pourquoi Emma disait que le film ne proposait pas vraiment d'originalité car, même si il n'avait pas vraiment vu le film au Japon, il se souvenait que la majorité du film de James Cameron se déroulait également durant un flashback mais au final, ce qui était important dans un film, c 'était l'histoire de celui-ci et si il parvenait à captiver l'attention du spectateur.

Durant la suite du film qui se déroula sur le paquebot, l'ultime marchand vit enfin le protagoniste masculin qui était un passager vivant en première lasse dont la forme physique surprit énormément Teruya l'homme était musclé, avait des cheveux blonds assez propres et portait un costard gris cravate, si le costume ne lui disait rien, il reconnut quelque chose en et homme qui lui faisait rappeler quelqu'un.

« C 'est marrant mais en regardant ce type de plus près, on dirait Hajime » nota Teruya sur l'apparence du héros ce qui intrigua Emma qui observa l'acteur et réagissait finalement.

« Ce n'est pas faux » remarqua l'ultime actrice « il à la même tête et le même physique, tu as de bon yeux Teruya».

« M-merci » répondit l'ultime marchand tout en rougissant, ravi qu'Emma vienne de lui donner un compliment sur sa remarque concernant l'acteur.

Ils continuèrent de regarder le film quand ils arrivèrent au passage où le personnage principal rencontra pour la première fois, le personnage d'Emma, dans un couloir où il fit tomber sans le vouloir, son bac à linge, alors que la jeune femme regardait l'homme qui l'avait aidée à ranger son linge, celui-ci lui retourna un sourire tendre avant que les deux se séparent chacun de leur côté, Teruya souriait intérieurement sur le côté romantique des deux protagonistes qu'il trouvait bateau dû que l'originalité n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous mais c 'est dû que, comme l'ultime actrice l'avait prévenu avant que la scène commençait, le réalisateur n'hésitait pas à utiliser des clichés connus du cinéma dans son film ce qui expliquait pourquoi cette scène n'était pas si originale par rapport à d'autres films que les deux adolescents pouvaient connaitre.

Le film arriva finalement à un passage où le personnage d'Emma et le héros se croisèrent dans la salle de bal du Titanic, pour Teruya, pas de doute, ça allait être le passage où l'avatar d'Emma va embrasser l'autre acteur dans une scène romantique mais au moment où il s'attend au bisou, l'ultime actrice lui parla.

« Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai détesté faire cette scène ».

« Ah oui ? » rétorqua de surprise Teruya qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ultime actrice venait de dire ça.

« Oui, le réalisateur insistait que je devais agir d'une façon excitée de vouloir embrasser ce type d'autant que celui-ci était tellement à fond pour faire cette scène qu'il en devenait, presque limite, un pervers » expliqua Emma « du coup, pour réussir cette scène, j'ai dû vidé ma tête de toutes les émotions que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là et je me suis exécutée à l'embrasser, ça a tellement convaincu le réalisateur qu'il l'a finalement conservée ».

« Hmm » nota l'ultime marchand « ça a pas dû une mince affaire de faire cette scène ».

Emma acquise de la tête, étant entièrement d'accord avec les propos de Teruya, quand subitement, elle eut une petite idée dans la tête qu'elle comptait réaliser lorsque son personnage embrassera le personnage principal, elle attend un petit moment avant de dire ses mots.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, il faudra qu'un jour, je refasse complétement cette scène avec quelqu'un que j'aime bien ».

« Comment ç… » commença à demander Teruya quand l'ultime actrice prit l'ultime marchand dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser sur la bouche, celui-ci fut surpris mais il la retourna malgré tout, ce qu'il ignorait, Emma avait décidé d'embrasser Teruya au moment où son personnage embrassait le héros du film, après quelque minutes, les deux arrêtèrent leur baiser qui avait, visiblement, laissé l'ultime marchand dans un état de bonheur intense où il commençait à se lever de son siège, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres et il se lança dans une action que, ni Emma, ni le public du cinéma pouvait s'y attendre.

« BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI ! ».

L'audience de la salle tournèrent tous leurs regards surpris en direction de l'ultime marchand, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi, celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte de ce qu'il a fait et décida de se rassoir sur son siège sans causer une autre scène tout en rougissant de honte de son action, Emma, qui avait observé ce qui se passait, était d'abord surprise mais finalement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, même si elle ne disait rien à son ami, elle avait beaucoup aimé sa réaction sur son baiser, l'ultime actrice comprit alors que pour Teruya, cela devait être son tout premier baiser avec une fille et il semblerait qu'il l'a beaucoup apprécié ce moment qu'il a passé avec Emma.

X-X-X

Après la fin du film, les deux amis décidèrent de se rendre en direction de Chinatown afin de manger leurs repas du soir, après que Teruya et Emma prirent leurs commandes, ils se rendirent vers une table du restaurant qu'ils ont trouvés afin de commencer à manger leurs plats.

« Ça fait plaisir de manger des produits de notre pays dans ce restaurant, c 'est tellement bon ! » lança Teruya qui avait littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux tellement qu'il était heureux du repas qu'il était en train de dévorer.

Emma fut contente que l'ultime marchand profite du repas qu'ils mangèrent quand subitement, celui-ci se retourna vers l'ultime actrice pour lui poser une question.

« D'ailleurs, j'y pense, au cinéma, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? ».

« Oh ? » demanda une Emma avec un sourire moqueur « je croyais que tu aurais adoré ce petit bisou de ma part, je suis un peu…déçue de ta réaction vu que tu es amoureux de moi ».

« A-a-a-a-a-attend » paniqua l'ultime marchand sur la phrase de l'ultime actrice « je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'ai pas aimé et…Attends, QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je suis amoureux de toi' ?».

« Disons que j'ai remarqué plusieurs choses qui m'ont fait dire que tu es amoureux de moi, je pense, la sortie à Coney Island, le fait que tu as participé au tournoi de Hot-Dog sans doute dans le but de m'impressionner et la façon dont tu réagi quand je suis à côté de toi, c 'est souvent l'attitude que les gens ont quand ils sont amoureux mais qu'ils sont trop timides pour l'exprimer en face de ceux qu'ils aiment, alors je te pose cette question mon cher Teruya, admets-tu que tu es amoureux de moi ? » demanda Emma.

« Euh… » dit Teruya qui se mit à rougir méchamment tellement qu'il hésitait à lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle mais c 'était le moment où jamais, l'ultime marchand savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance de pouvoir enfin lui dire ses sentiments à son égard « oui, je suis bien amoureux de toi depuis le moment où je t'avais vu à Hope's Peak mais sache que je te comprendrais si tu refuses de retourner mes sentiments car… ».

« Je ne suis pas contre ».

« Attends, quoi ? » se demanda avec surprise l'ultime marchand en direction de l'ultime actrices qui avait interrompu celui-ci pour lui dire cette phrase « t-t-tu es d'accord pour qu'on sort ensemble ? ».

« Bien sûr » répondit Emma « je suis d'accord pour être ta petite amie, les moments qu'on a passé à New-York m'ont vraiment plu et je t'avoue que tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup, tu es gentil, tu es amical et au moins, tu me reconnais comme ma vraie personne au lieu de la 'grande Emma Magorobi', bon je sais, c'est de la triche puisque mes camarades de classe me reconnaissent comme leur amie mais il a fallu quelque temps pour s'y adapter alors que toi, tu me vois comme ma propre personne dès les premières minutes de notre sortie à Coney Island donc, je suis entièrement prête à commencer une relation avec toi ».

Teruya analysa sa situation et, si il pouvait pleurer de joie, il le ferait, la fille qu'il aimait était désormais prête à partager une partie de sa vie avec lui et cela le rendait heureux comme si il avait remporté le loto, il se leva de son siège et, avec un sourire conquérant, il leva et se mit à crier sa joie.

« YATTASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! ».

Encore une fois, les gens du restaurant regardèrent l'ultime marchand ave des yeux ronds, surpris de son geste, et celui-ci se rassit, rougissant une nouvelle fois de honte, ayant oublié qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu public lorsqu'il s'est mis à crier sa joie, Emma se mit à rire de l'action de Teruya ce qui accentua le rougissement de l'ultime marchand.

« Et aussi, ce que j'aime également chez toi Teruya » dit l'ultime actrice « c 'est que tu ne cesses jamais de me donner un fou rire à chaque fois que tu excites ».

« P-pardonne moi » répondit Teruya toujours en rougissant.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal » rassura Emma « d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'avais jamais embrassé une fille avant non ? ».

« Oui, c 'était bien ma première fois » répondit l'ultime marchand.

« Eh bien, si tel est le cas, je ferais en sorte que, quand on retournera au Japon, je t'en donnerais plein à peu près tous les jours qu'on pourra, ça marchera pour toi ? » demanda l'ultime actrice.

« A vos ordres ! » lança Teruya sur un ton mi- séducteur, mi- sérieux e qui fit sourire Emma et les deux décidèrent de terminer leurs repas avant de retourner à l'hôtel.

X-X-X

Au Paramount Hotel, Setsuka et les sœurs jumelles sont en train de discuter de comment s'était passé leurs journées, parlant des détails de leurs sorties et de ce qu'elles ont pu acheter dans la ville quand elles virent l'ultime marchand et l'ultime actrice revenir à l'hôtel tout en se tenant les mains, si les sœurs sont surprises, Setsuka sourit en voyant les deux ensemble et réalisa la situation de ses deux amis.

« On dirait que après Rara (Sora) et Yu (Yuki), c 'est Tete et Emmie qui sont désormais ensemble, je crois que ce voyage crée des relations qu'on ne s'y attend pas totalement, vous n'êtes pas d'accord les filles ? » nota l'ultime joueuse de billard.

« En tous cas » ajouta Hibiki « j'espère qu'ils feront l'amour sans trop faire de bruits car je ne veux pas qu'ils ruinent ma nuit en baisant comme des sauvages ».

« Mais pense un moment, sœurette » intervient Kanade « tu ne voudrais pas les voir se câliner tous les deux ? Je suis certaine qu'ils seraient trop mignons en faisant ça ».

Hibiki se contenta de soupirer de dégout à la proposition de sa sœur quand Setsuka remarqua Shinji qui regarda partout dans la salle comme si il cherchait quelqu'un mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à le trouver.

« Il y'a un problème Shin ? » demanda l'ultime joueuse de billard ce qui interpella l'ultime pompier qui commença à rougir en voyant Setsuka.

« H-h-hé, v-v-v-vous n'auriez p-p-p-pas vu Hajime ? » demanda tout en bégayant Shinji.

« Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu, pourquoi ? » posa comme question Setsuka.

« O-o-o-on devait faire u-u-u-u-un footing ensemble m-m-m-mais il n'est toujours p-p-p-p-pas venu donc j-j-j-j-je commençais à me p-p-p-p-poser des questions » expliqua l'ultime pompier.

« Eh bien, si jamais on le voit, on lui dira que tu trouves dans le salon, je suis certaine qu'il arrivera à te retrouver » dit Setsuka ce qui rassura Shinji et il s'assit sur un canapé afin d'attendre son ami pour qu'ils fassent leur footing.

X-X-X

« Bon, je suis prêt à faire ce que tu as prévu pour demain mais je tiens à te le dire » dit Hajime « ils risquent de ne pas aimer comment tu vas les emmener là-bas ».

« Rassure-toi Hajime, dès qu'on leur expliquera le but de cette petite 'sortie', ils nous en seront reconnaissant de leur donner un dernier bon moment durant ce voyage » rassura Mikado.

« Si tu le dis » dit Hajime « donc, on répète ce que tu as prévu pour demain ».

« Demain, durant le petit déjeuner, je mettrais des petites gouttes de ce petit philtre » expliqua l'ultime sorcier « un souvenir de notre ultime pharmacienne adoré ».

« Je me souviens d'elle, la même qui a essayé de te donner un aphrodisiaque pour que tu tombes amoureux d'elle mais à la place, Ihora à accidentellement bu la drogue et elle a foutu un tel bordel avec Nikei qui a dû payer le prix fort de ces petites 'fantaisies' » se rappela l'ultime boxeur d'un souvenir qui le mit dans un fou rire tellement que cela l'avait amusé.

« Bref » intervient Mikado « je mettrais ce petit philtre qui seront mis dans leurs petits déjeuner, à l'exception du tien, et dès qu'ils les mangeront, ils se mettront à faire un petit dodo et si je mets la bonne dose, ils se réveilleront durant la soirée où nous lanceront nos petits divertissements, d'ailleurs, notre équipe de 'divertissement' est-elle prête ? ».

« Ouais, je les ai contactés dès que tu m'en as parlé et ils m'ont confirmé qu'ils ont pris un avion pour se rendre à New-York, ils devraient être présents dès demain après-midi » expliqua Hajime avant de poser une question à l'ultime sorcier « tu comptes faire comment pour emmener Shobai ? Car je te fais rappeler qu'il ne prend jamais le petit déjeuner avec nous ».

« Disons que j'ai confisqué les cigarettes de et que je lui ai acheté un nouveau paquet dont je pense qu'il sera surpris du goût qu'elles auront » expliqua Mikado tout en montrant le paquet de cigarettes à l'ultime boxeur.

« Je vois que tu as tout prévu Mikado » se disait dans sa moustache Hajime avant de se lever « ok, je crois que nous sommes prêts pour demain, j'espère que cela ne se retournera pas contre nous ».

« Ne t'en fais pas, Hajime, je gère la situation » rassura Mikado envers l'ultime sorcier.

« C 'est ça qui me fait le plus peur » ajouta Hajime tandis que les deux quittèrent la chambre de l'ultime sorcier pour préparer leur plan pour demain mais qu'est-ce que c 'est ? Actuellement, seul l'ultime boxeur et Mikado en étaient ceux qui savaient le secret de cette préparation.

X-X-X

**Passages faisant référence à d'autres œuvres de fiction : **

**Les scènes du film d'Emma sont basées sur les scènes de "La Légende du Titanic", un film d'animation très, très médiocres. **

**La réaction de Teruya quand Emma l'embrasse la première fois au cinéma est basé sur Banzaï. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 19

**BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT ! **

**Dans ce chapitre, nos héros vont se retrouver dans un restaurant où des personnages se mettront à chanter devant la classe 80-A durant la surprise que Mikado et Hajime offriront à leurs camarades de classe, d'ailleurs, lors de la chanson, les paroles chantées par Hajime sera mis en italique tandis que les paroles chantées par le chœur seront mis en gras.**

**La chanson Hot Chocolate appartient à Tom Hanks et au film le Pôle Express.**

Le lendemain matin, Mikado quitta sa chambre afin de se rendre dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour mettre le plan qu'il avait discuté avec Hajime à exécution mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à prendre l'ascenseur, il vit Shobai fouiller dans sa chambre pour essayer de retrouver un objet qu'il semble avoir perdu, l'ultime sorcier sourit à lui-même, il avait subtilisé le paquet de cigarette de l'ultime courtier dans le but de lui donner celui qui était aspergé du philtre de sommeil qu'il avait emprunté de l'ultime pharmacienne à Hope's Peak, Mikado se rapprocha de Shobai afin de pouvoir lui donner le paquet de cigarette piégé.

« Il y'a un problème Mr Hashimoto ? » demanda l'ultime sorcier même si il savait ce que Shobai faisait.

« Rien en ce qui te concerne » répondit sèchement l'ultime courtier qui refusa que Mikado restait dans la chambre.

« Même si j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer ? » demanda l'ultime sorcier qui sortit de l'argent pour le donner à l'ultime courtier qui se retourna vers Mikado, il observa avec surprise l'ultime sorcier avant de prendre l'argent et décida de révéler son problème à son camarade de classe.

« Je n'arrive plus à retrouver mes clopes alors que je me suis pourtant assuré que je les avais gardé dans mon costume, j'ai dû les faire tomber pendant que je dormais » expliqua Shobai sur sa situation ce qui donnait le signal à Mikado pour lui donner le paquet de cigarettes piégé.

« Est ce que vous croyez aux coïncidences Mr Hashimoto ? ».

« Comment ça ? » demanda l'ultime courtier qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ultime sorcier avait dit cette phrase.

« Disons que aujourd'hui, moi et Hajime, nous avions prévu une petite soirée pour nos petits camarades de classe et je comptais offrir des petits cadeaux à mes chers collègues dont j'ai également pensé à vous, Mr Hashimoto, en vous achetant des cigarettes et vu que vous semblez avoir perdu votre paquet, on peut dire que je suis arrivé au bon moment » expliqua Mikado qui sortit le paquet piégé et le tenait en face de l'ultime courtier qui regarda l'ultime sorcier avec un regard surpris et méfiant.

« Tu n'aurais pas piqué mes clopes par hasard ? » demanda-il sur un ton accusateur.

« Oh ! Loin de moi, j'aurais eu cette idée » lança l'ultime sorcier sur un ton d'humour « je ne fume pas donc je me verrais mal voler votre paquet de cigarettes Mr Hashimoto ».

Shobai ne semblait pas trop croire Mikado mais il décida de passer à autre chose et décida de prendre le paquet de cigarette de l'ultime sorcier afin de fumer une cigarette tranquillement sur le bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Mikado s'y attendait que l'ultime courtier aurait pris son petit cadeau sans lui dire merci mais l'ultime sorcier avait réussi à donner son piège à Shobai qui commença à se la griller, Mikado quitta la chambre de l'ultime courtier afin de se rendre dans le petit restaurant de l'hôtel pour endormir ses autres collègues pour préparer sa petite surprise, de son côté, Shobai fronça les sourcils quand il sentit que sa cigarette lui donnait un étrange goût dans la bouche mais il décida d'ignorer l'étrange sensation et continua son petit passe-temps.

X-X-X

Les autres membres de la classe 80-A se sont déjà dirigés vers le petit restaurant pour qu'ils prennent leurs petits déjeuner, la majorité des élèves furent surpris que Hajime n'était pas avec eux car il se réveille toujours très tôt pour faire son jogging du matin et se rendait manger quand il terminait sa petite activité.

« Dis-moi frangin » demanda Yuki « tu sais où se trouve Hajime ? Ce n'est pas vraiment dans son genre d'être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner ».

« Non et je trouve ça très bizarre également ma couille » s'inquiéta Shinji « il n'est même pas venu pour qu'on fasse notre jogging matinale, j'espère que rien ne lui est arrivé».

Comme si il avait entendu la phrase de l'ultime pompier, l'ultime boxeur arriva vers le petit restaurant ce qui les autres élèves se retourna vers lui avec un regard surpris dû au fait qu'il est en retard pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

« Tu es en retard mon pote ! » lança Shinji « qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? ».

« Désolé de vous avoir inquiéter les amis, j'étais partie faire un petit truc » disait Hajime avant d'expliquer ce qu'il a fait « je m'étais dit que, comme aujourd'hui, c 'est notre dernier jour à New-York, que j'allais organiser une petite surprise pour fêter notre départ de la Grosse Pomme, j'ai pris un peu de temps pour commander nos places vers le lieu de la surprise pour qu'on puisse s'y rendre tranquillement ce soir ».

« Oh ! C 'est une excellente idée ça, Jim ! » félicita Setsuka qui adorait énormément les fêtes dont elle en organisait régulièrement au Japon avec sa classe « ça nous permettra de conserver un dernier bon souvenir de notre voyage à New-York ».

« Mais on ira où Hajime ? » demanda une Iroha, également excitée de l'éventuelle fête organisé par l'ultime boxeur.

« Ce ne serait plus une surprise si je le disais Iroha » répondit avec un sourire Hajime « il va falloir que tu prennes ton mal en patience jusqu'à ce soir pour le savoir ».

De son côté, Mikado s'était rendu dans un coin de la cuisine où il prépara un petit-déjeuner dont il servait régulièrement à ses camarades de classe au Japon mais cette fois, il mit des gouttes du philtre dans la nourriture et les boissons qu'il allait servir à ses compagnons à l'exception de celui d'Hajime qui allait l'aider à emmener leurs amis sur le lieu de leur surprise, tout en prenant un bout de son repas (dont il n'avait pas mis de gouttes de philtres pour pas qu'il s'endort lui-même) il apporta les plateau-repas à ses camarades de classe.

« Bonjour, messieurs, dames» lança-il sur un ton de gentlemen « je me suis dit que mes petits spécialités devaient vous manquer donc je vous ai fait préparer le petit déjeuner ».

Le groupe furent heureux qu'ils puissent prendre un petit déjeuner fait par l'ultime sorcier dont ils en raffolent énormément au Japon, les élèves de la classe 80-A dévorèrent le petit-déjeuner et boivent leurs boissons tout en discutant de l'éventuelle surprise que Hajime comptait organiser durant la soirée mais durant la discussion, l'ultime peintre se mit subitement à bailler devant tout le monde.

« Toi » nota Hajime avec humour « tu as dû te coucher très tard hier soir ».

« N-non, pas vraiment » dit Iroha sur un ton très fatigué « mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la tête qui tourne ».

« Iroha à raison» lança un Yuki à moitié endormi tandis que Sora commença elle aussi à bailler « j'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point de m'endormir ».

« Dans ce cas » nota Shinji qui envoya un bâillement avant de reprendre sa phrase « je crois que mon p'tit jogging va devoir attendre, il est temps de faire une petite sieste ».

Comme si la phrase de l'ultime pompier avait provoqué un processus dans le corps des autres élèves, la classe 80-A (à l'exception de Mikado) se sentirent attrapés dans les bras de Morphée et se mirent à bailler ou à s'endormir sans sommation, Hajime, n'ayant pas pris de somnifères, improvisa et se mit à bailler avant de s'endormir dans le but d'attendre que Mikado le réveille pour le prévenir que ses camarades dormaient tous, au bout de quelque minutes, tous les élèves dormirent paisiblement grâce aux effets du philtre posés par l'ultime sorcier qui arriva de la cuisine de l'hôtel et vit ses camarades endormis sur leurs tables, Mikado se rapprocha, pour s'assurer que ses amis dormaient, de Kokoro et fit un claquement de doigt devant son visage ce qui ne la réveilla pas.

« On disait toujours que votre capacité d'analyse était bien supérieure à ma magie » pensa Mikado sur un ton moqueur « je n'ai même pas eu besoin de ma magie pour prouver que je suis toujours supérieur à vous, Mlle Mitsume ».

L'ultime sorcier se rapprocha de l'ultime boxeur dans le but de le réveiller afin qu'il puisse savoir la suite des évènements.

« Tu peux te réveiller Hajime » lança Mikado ce qui donnait le signal à l'ultime boxeur de lever sa tête.

« La vache » nota Hajime en voyant ses camarades endormis « j'ai sous-estimé la puissance de ce philtre, elle est très efficace cette saloperie ! ».

« Nous n'avions pas que le philtre qui a été efficace » ajouta Mikado « notre petit plan avec tes lunettes nous a permis de piéger Mlle Mitsume sans qu'elle se rend compte de notre petite supercherie ».

En effet, Kokoro n'est pas capable de voir les émotions des gens si quelque chose couvre leurs yeux, or, les lunettes de soleil de l'ultime boxeur empêchaient l'ultime psychologue de pouvoir observer les émotions qui pouvaient provenir de ces yeux.

« Bon, maintenant qu'ils sont endormis, je sais que je vais te poser une question idiote » dit Hajime « mais comment on va faire pour les emmener jusqu'à notre lieu sans attirer l'attention des gens ? ».

L'ultime sorcier ne répondit pas à la question de l'ultime boxeur et se mit à faire un claquement de doigt qui engloutit la classe 80-A et Teruya dans une fumée noire et rouge, au bout d'une petite minute, la fumée se dissipa et les membres de la classe avaient disparus de la salle sans laisser de traces.

« Ouais » rigola rapidement Hajime « je m'en doutais que je posais une question idiote ».

« Inutile de t'inquiéter sur des petits détails» lança l'ultime sorcier « dans combien de temps nous étions dit que nous devions accueillir notre équipe de distraction ? ».

« Si je regarde bien l'heure » dit l'ultime boxeur qui regarda l'heure de la pendule qui se trouvait dans la salle qui indiquait 10H « ils devraient arriver à New-York dans 2 heures ».

« Bien » répondit Mikado « tout ce qui me reste à faire avant de les accueillir est de vérifier si Mr Hashimoto dort bien comme les autres et ensuite, nous pourrons préparer notre petite surprise pour ce soir, tu as bien préparé ton rôle j'espère ? ».

« Oui, je serais également prêt pour ce soir » rassura Hajime envers l'ultime sorcier qui quitta la pièce afin de vérifier si l'ultime courtier était bien en train de dormir, lorsque l'ultime boxeur examina la salle, il vit le petit Shih-Tsu, Zwei, qui était complémentèrent perdu sur le fait que sa maîtresse avait disparu sans l'emmener avec elle, Hajime se rapprocha du petit chien et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta maîtresse, tu la reverras ce soir, Zwei » lança Hajime tout en caressant le petit chien « jusque-là, on restera tous les deux ensemble pour profiter de la ville avant ce soir, tu es d'accord ? ».

Zwei répondit en léchant le visage de l'ultime boxeur dont l'animal l'appréciait beaucoup dû qu'Hajime était très proche d'Iroha et du coup, le chien considérait l'ultime boxeur comme un ami très proche de sa maîtresse, celui-ci, après s'être légèrement nettoyé le visage de la bave du chien, décida de faire son jogging avant de se préparer pour le soir dans le lieu de la surprise que lui et Mikado ont décidé d'organiser pour fêter leur départ de la Grosse Pomme.

De son côté, Mikado trouva Shobai affalé par terre, lui aussi endormi à cause du philtre qui était injecté dans ses cigarettes, l'ultime sorcier en profita pour remettre le paquet de cigarette qu'il avait volé de l'ultime courtier et claqua ses doigts pour le téléporter dans le lieu de la fête du soir.

X-X-X

« Oh ma tête ! ».

Tel était les mots que lança Sora lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et remarquait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : elle ne se trouvait plus à l'hôtel mais dans une salle éclairée par une lumière tenue par un chandelier et comportait plusieurs tables rondes qui pouvait accueillir au moins jusqu'à une dizaine de personnes bien qu'elle vit qu'ils étaient que deux personnes par table, les rideaux des fenêtres étaient fermés ce qui, sans la lumière, aurait pu plonger la salle dans le noir.

« Mais on est où la ? » se demanda curieusement Sora et vit que les autres membres du groupe commencèrent également à se réveiller et remarquèrent également, comme la jeune femme, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvèrent.

« Ça alors ! » nota Yuki « Ou-sommes-nous ? ».

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Sora « je me suis réveillée sans la moindre idée de pourquoi on se trouve ici tout comme vous ».

Tout le monde commencèrent à s'inquiéter sur comment ils ont pu en finir ici alors qu'ils se souviennent qu'ils étaient à l'hôtel avant de perdre connaissance mais subitement, l'ultime astronaute, qui avait également réfléchi sur la question, décida de prendre la parole pour interloquer ses camarades.

« Messieurs, dames, j'ai peut-être ma petite théorie sur la raison de notre présence ici ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères Kaka ? » demanda Setsuka.

« Réfléchissez un peu, nous sommes dans un endroit dont nous nous ne souvenons pas de comment nous avons atterri ici, durant toute ma vie, ce détail ne signifiait qu'une chose : que nous sommes victimes d'un kidnapping » disait calmement Yuri sur leur situation mais la façon dont il expliqua sa version de leur situation surprit certaines personnes (comme Setsuka et Shinji) et fit paniquer d'autres membres de la classe (comme Iroha) tandis que certain ne réagissaient pas (comme Kokoro et Shobai) tandis que Nikei, impressionner par la situation où il se trouvait, nota sur son carnet les informations qu'il entendit sous la forme de 'groupe d'élève kidnappé à New-York'.

« T-t-tu veux dire que nous sommes en danger ? » demanda de peur l'ultime peintre qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était kidnappée par une personne qui pouvait leur vouloir du mal.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? » lança comme question Hibiki qui commençait à s'énerver envers l'ultime astronaute « parce que si c 'est le cas, ce n'est pas drôle ».

« Je suis 100% sérieux ma chère Hibiki » répondit calmement Yuri tandis qu'il se rapprocha de l'ultime vocaliste « je suis habitué à cette situation car j'ai déjà été kidnappé au moins 37 fois à cause de mon rang social mais je vous rassure que si notre kidnappeur voulait nous tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait sans qu'il nous emmène ici, il doit attendre une rançon pour qu'il nous laisse sortir d'ici donc il faudra prendre notre mal en patience pour qu'un bienfaiteur ou la police paye la rançon afin qu'on soit libéré, pendant ce temps, essayons de… passer un bon moment ensemble, mesdames ».

« Ne t'approche pas de moi, gros porc » s'énerva Hibiki qui gifla Yuri qui tentait de la charmer « c 'est vraiment pas le moment, qui sait ce qui se passera si personne paye la rançon, ce type pourrait nous tuer sans aucune sommation ».

« R-rassure-toi sœurette » tenta de calmer Kanade « je suis certaine que quelqu'un viendra nous sauver ».

Yuki regardait les sœurs jumelles avec un regard triste, il espérait, en effet, que quelqu'un viendrait pour les libérer de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvèrent, c 'est alors qu'il observa dans la salle et remarqua qu'il manquait deux personnes parmi eux qui n'étaient nul autre que Mikado et Hajime qui n'étaient pas présent avec eux.

« Une seconde, Mikado et Hajime ne sont pas là ! » dit Yuki ce qui attira le regard des autres qui observèrent la salle et notèrent bien l'absence de l'ultime sorcier et l'ultime boxeur.

« On dirait qu'on va devoir compter sur ces deux mâles pour nous libérer à ce que je vois » répondit Yuri d'une mine dépité que deux hommes seraient ceux qui les sauveraient de leur situation.

« Sauf si c 'est eux qui nous ont amené ici ».

Tout le monde se retourna vers Kokoro qui venait de dire cette phrase avec un regard surpris, l'ultime psychologue décida de continuer son explication pour appuyer sur sa version des faits.

« Pendant que je commençais à m'endormir, j'ai remarqué que le masque de Mikado avait changé d'expression, je soupçonne que Mikado y a mis des somnifères afin de nous endormir et de nous amener ici ».

« Tu en es sûre Kokoro ? » demanda une Emma surprise des propos de l'ultime psychologue.

« J'en suis même certaine » répondit sans hésitation Kokoro.

« Mais même si c 'était le cas » se demanda un Yuki incrédule « je ne vois pas en quoi Hajime serait utile pour Mikado ».

« Ah ! Vous êtes réveillés ! ».

Tout le monde se retourna en direction de la voix qui venait en direction de la porte de la salle et ils virent une personne y traverser et celui-ci n'est nul autre que l'ultime boxeur qui était désormais affublé d'un nœud papillon autour de son cou même s'il avait toujours gardé sa tenue habituelle qui expose son corps musclé mais les élèves remarquèrent qu'il ne portait pas ses bandages blancs qu'il gardait régulièrement sur ses bras.

« Je commençais à m'inquiéter que vous vous ne réveillez pas à cause du philtre qu'on vous a donné » ajouta Hajime tandis qu'il amena Zwei qui portait, lui aussi autour de son cou, un nœud papillon et le laissa rejoindre sa maîtresse où il courut en direction de sa maîtresse pour avoir un câlin de sa part, Iroha, avec une joie immense, prit son petit chien dans ses bras et le caressa pendant qu'il lui fait quelque léchouilles sur le visage.

« Tu t'es occupé de mon petit chien durant le temps que je dormais ? » demanda l'ultime peintre.

« Ouais » répondit fièrement l'ultime boxeur « il a fait son pipi, son caca et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit propre pour ce soir ».

« Merci Hajime » dit Iroha envers Hajime.

« Tu ne devrais pas le remercier Iroha ! » s'énerva Hibiki avant de se retourner vers l'ultime boxeur « où on est ce qu'on est Hajime ? Si c 'est ça ta surprise, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle, on avait réellement cru qu'on s'était fait kidnappés par un dangereux criminel ».

« Disons que je suis d'accord Hibiki, que la façon dont on vous a emmener n'était pas très…réglo, Mikado voulait qu'on vous garde la surprise jusqu'au bout en vous endormant avec un philtre de sommeil afin que vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps, j'étais également un peu contre de vous emmener comme ça car je m'y attendais un peu à cette réaction de ta part mais on a finalement trouvé un accord tous les deux » expliqua Hajime « mais avant de vous dire où nous sommes, j'ai une petite question : est-ce que certains d'entre vous seraient friand de prendre une boisson chaude ? ».

Tout le monde commencèrent à s'échanger des regards confus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Hajime leur posait cette question qui n'avait aucun rapport avec celle qu'avait posé l'ultime vocaliste, l'ultime boxeur nota ce silence et décida de reprendre la parole.

« Je me doutais que vous ne me répondriez pas tout de suite mais je sais comment vous redonner la parole ».

Hajime se rapprocha de la porte et l'ouvra, à la grosse surprise des autres membres de la classe, des hommes, qui étaient tous des jeunes qui avaient des caractéristiques différents les uns des autres (couleur de peau, la taille…) mais ceux-ci portaient tous des tenues de serveurs avec un nœud papillon et affublé d'un tablier blanc, y sortirent de celle-ci tout en faisant des claquettes tandis qu'une musique jazz sortait des enceintes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, les serveurs se rapprochèrent des tables où se trouvaient les élèves et mirent leurs tabliers afin qu'ils servent comme nappe de table pour le groupe, l'ultime boxeur, de son côté, prit un micro et se mit à pousser la chansonnette.

.**Hot! Hot!**  
_Ooh, we got it!_  
**Hot! Hot!**  
_Hey, we got it!_  
**Hot! Hot!**  
_Say, we got it!_  
**Hot chocolate!**_ ._

Pendant cette partie, deux cuisinières sortirent de la porte et se mirent à faire des figures acrobatiques tout en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle, ce qui impressionna le groupe tandis que les serveurs s'éloignèrent toujours en faisant des claquettes pour les laisser faire leurs figures, une énorme machine, ressemblant à une théière, traversa la pièce suivant derrière l'une des cuisinières tandis que sa collègue suivait derrière.

.**Hot! Hot!**  
_Oh, we got it!_  
**Hot! Hot!**  
_So, we got it!_  
**Hot! Hot!**  
_Yo, we got it!_  
**Hot chocolate!**_ ._

Les cuisinières revenaient dans la salle tout en jetant des plateaux et des assiettes contenant un bol aux serveurs qu'ils attrapèrent habilement sans provoquer de dégâts ce qui impressionna fortement le groupe.

._Here, we've only got one rule:  
Never ever let it cool!  
Keep it cookin in the pot,__ ._

Pendant le couplet chanté par Hajime, les serveurs attendirent les cuisinières tout en faisant une démonstration de claquettes ce qui montrait une très belle démonstration de leur talent car les assiettes qu'ils tenaient au bout de leur plateau ne risquait à aucun moment de tomber par terre ce qui démontrait que les serveurs savaient danser et gérer leurs plats en même temps.

._YOU'VE GOT-_  
**Hot choc-o-lat!**_ ._

Les cuisinières revenaient une nouvelle fois dans la salle afin de pouvoir donner du chocolat chaud aux serveurs qu'elles distribuât à partir de grand tuyau qui sont reliés à partir de la machine où elles se trouvaient dessus, des fils de chocolat sortirent du tuyau et atterrissaient dans les petits bols tenus par les serveurs, dès que ceux-ci remarquèrent que les bols furent remplis, ils se dirigèrent en direction du groupe tout en dansant et distribuèrent le chocolat chaud à chaque élève.

.**Hot! Hot!**  
_Ooh, we got it!_  
**Hot! Hot!**  
_Hey, we got it!_  
**Hot! Hot!**  
_Say, we got it!_  
**Hot chocolate!**_ ._

Sora, curieuse du chocolat chaud qui se tenait devant elle, décida de le goûter pendant qu'elle regardait la performance des serveurs qui continuait leurs danses et bût à l'intérieur du bol, le goût du chocolat qui traversait son estomac la conquit, trouvant l'arôme de chocolat extrêmement savoureux, se basant sur les souvenirs qu'elle détenait actuellement, elle n'avait jamais bu un chocolat chaud aussi délicieux que celle qu'elle venait de prendre une gorgée.

« Vous pouvez en prendre les amis » lança Sora pour rassurer ses amis «c 'est extrêmement délicieux ».

Certains membres de la classe qui ont entendu Sora (Iroha, Yuki, Setsuka et Kokoro) décidèrent de prendre une gorgée du chocolat chaud pour le goûter et ceux-ci, comme la jeune femme, semblait énormément apprécié la boisson chaude à tel point qu'un serveur qui remarquait qu'Iroha avait tout bu, proposa à l'ultime peintre si elle voulait en reprendre, la jeune fille accepta et le serveur lui servit un nouveau chocolat, Kanade, intéressée, voulait également en prendre mais Hibiki lui gifla la main, ne voulant que sa sœur boit le chocolat sans sa permisson, d'autres (comme Emma, Yuri, Nikei…) furent trop surpris de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux pour prendre leur boisson, Shobai, de son côté, s'était tout simplement endormi, préférant ignorer la performance des serveurs tandis que Kokoro lisait son IPad tout en buvant le chocolat et même si elle ne montrait aucune émotion, elle semblait apprécier la boisson.

_.Here, we only got one rule:_  
**(Here, we only got one rule:)**  
_NEVER EVER LET IT COOL!_  
**(Never ever let it cool!)**_. _

Alors que la voix puissante de l'ultime boxeur continua d'animer la danse des serveurs, ceux-ci se mirent sur la machine des cuisinières qui la dirigèrent dans toute la salle tandis que les hommes se mirent dans une position comme si ils recherchaient la position d'un trésor.

.**Keep it cookin in the pot**_. _

Les cuisinières dirigèrent la machine en direction de la partie de la salle où se trouvent les tables dont les membres du groupe sont assis et les serveurs sautèrent de la machine pour atterrir sur la table où s'ils tiennent sur un pied tandis que Hajime se mit à courir entre les tables et se mit à glisser pour se rendre au milieu de celles-ci tout en chantant de sa partie :

._Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!__. _

Pendant qu'il faisait sa glissade, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit de celui-ci, Kokoro le remarquait et donna un regard noir envers le nouvel arrivant.

« Mikado ! ».

Les autres élèves le remarquèrent également mais c 'était bien l'ultime sorcier qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, si il avait conservé son haut de forme et son masque, il portait, au lieu de son habituel manteau violet, un smoking noir affublé d'un nœud papillon blanc ce qui lui donnait une image classe à l'ensemble du groupe.

L'ultime boxeur remarquait également l'arrivée de Mikado et reprit sa petite danse tandis que les serveurs quittèrent les tables en faisant un petit saut tout en tournoyant sur eux-mêmes, Hajime reprit la chansonnette tout en faisant du moonwalk ce qui impressionna ses camarades qui ne s'attendait pas qu'Hajime était capable de faire ça.

._Hot! Hot!_  
**Hey, we got it!**  
_Hot! Hot!_  
**Whoa, we got it!**  
_Hot! Hot!_  
**Yeah, we got it!**  
_Hot! Hot!_  
**Whoa, we got it!**_ . _

Les serveurs enchainèrent les sauts acrobatiques tout en continuant de servir les membres du groupe avec du chocolat chaud (surtout ceux qui n'en avaient plus) et lorsque les cuisinières reviennent en pleine trombe sur leur machine, les hommes s'écartèrent du passage en faisant un salto avant qui leur permet de sauter sur les tables ce qui surprit les élèves qui ne s'attendait pas qu'ils auraient fait ce genre de choses, les serveurs reprirent leurs claquettes qu'ils firent sur la table de leurs invités.

.**Yeah, we got it!**  
_Hot! Hot!_  
**Whoa, we got it!**  
_Hot! Hot!_  
**Yeah, we got it!**_ . _

Après avoir chanté cette partie, les serveurs se baissèrent et reprirent leurs tabliers tout en faisant un salto arrière pour quitter les tables auquel ils se trouvèrent, ils en profitèrent ensuite pour ramasser les bols de chocolat chaud tout en s'assurant qu'elles étaient vides et repartirent en direction de la cuisine tout en faisant des claquettes tandis que les cuisinières les rejoignirent en faisant des figures acrobatiques sur les tables, Mikado attendit que tout le petit groupe de danseurs quittèrent la salle avant de refermer la porte derrière eux tandis que la musique s'arrêta de résonner dans les enceintes, l'ultime sorcier et l'ultime boxeur se retournèrent vers leurs camarades de classe qui n'arrivaient toujours pas à comprendre à ce qui venait de se passer devant leurs yeux à l'exception d'Iroha qui applaudissait le spectacle qui s'était déroulé devant eux ainsi que Kokoro, qui restait toujours de marbre, et Shobai qui vient de réveiller de sa sieste à cause du bruit que les serveurs avaient provoqué lors de leurs départs.

«C'était quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Hibiki qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« C'était des danseurs que moi et Hajime avons recruté pour qu'ils puissent vous offrir une des surprises de cette magnifique soirée que nous avons organisé » expliqua Mikado « et maintenant, nous allons vous répondre sur la question que vous posée, Mlle Hibiki, Hajime ! Ouvre les volets ! ».

L'ultime boxeur s'exécuta et activa un bouton qui fit lever les volets qui ouvraient la vue extérieure que pouvait offrir la salle, lorsqu'elles s'ouvraient jusqu'au bout, le groupe furent impressionner de l'image qui se dressait devant eux qui montrait une vue digne d'une carte postale : devant eux se tenaient les immeubles de la ville éclairés dans la nuit comme l'Empire State Building ce qui donnait une image extrêmement classe de New-York pour tous les visiteurs qui auraient eu la chance de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'eux.

« Bienvenue au 230 Fifth, le plus grand restaurant avec vue panoramique de toute la ville» lança l'ultime sorcier qui était fier de présenter le lieu « nous avions prévu, avec Hajime, de prendre notre dernier repas de cette semaine dans un des restaurants les plus reconnus de New-York, nous sommes tombés sur les menus du 230 Fifth qui propose des repas sur le toit de leur restaurant où on pourra manger tout en ayant une excellente vue de la ville pendant notre petit repas ».

« Après, vous étiez obligés de nous emmener ici à notre insu ? » demanda Yoruko qui, un peu à l'instar d'Hibiki, n'avait pas trop aimé que les deux hommes avaient mis tout un plan digne d'un enlèvement pour les emmener au restaurant « on avait cru, pendant un moment, que vous nous aviez enlevés pour, je ne sais pas, nous vendre pour une rançon ou dans l'intention de nous tuer, on avait vraiment eu peur sur le coup ».

« Quel ingratitude, Mlle Kabuya ! » réagissait Mikado sur la phrase de l'ultime hôtesse comme si il était choqué que la jeune femme n'appréciait pas sa surprise bien qu'en réalité, il exagéra sa réaction « et dire que j'ai tout préparé pour que vous profitez pleinement de notre petite surprise ».

« Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas appréciée ce que tu nous propose comme surprise pour ce soir » se défend Yoruko « mais tu aurais pu nous emmener sans mettre tout ce cinéma en place ».

« Après, moi, j'ai beaucoup appréciée la petite animation que vous nous aviez mis, les garçons » dit Ihora « j'ai adorée tellement que la danse des serveurs étaient bien synchronisés».

« De plus, je dois l'avouer que je suis surprise du talent caché de notre cher Jim » répliqua Setsuka ce qui interloqua Hajime qui commença à rougir « qui aurait cru que notre ultime boxeur adoré savait si bien chanter et danser ? ».

« E-eh bien » bégaya Hajime « disons que j'ai pris quelque cours particuliers pour faire l'animation avec les danseurs mais je sais que, comparer à Hibiki, je chante comme une poêle à frire ».

« Evite de nous comparer Hajime, tu n'égaleras jamais mon niveau même si tu fais des milliards de cours de chant » déclara haut et fort l'ultime vocaliste ce qui donnait raison à l'ultime boxeur qui se contenta de se gratter la tête nerveusement tout en poussant un petit rire.

« Peut-être on devrait aller manger sur la terrasse ? » demanda gentiment Yuki « j'ai faim rien qu'en pensant au repas que vous avez dû nous préparés ».

« Yuki à raison » répondit Hajime qui sortit de sa petite stupeur « on a demandés aux propriétaires du restaurant de préparer des tables spécifiques rien que pour nous, allons manger et je vous rassure cette fois-ci, aucun de vos repas ont reçu une seule goutte du philtre de sommeil ».

Le groupe, essayant de ne pas se rappeler du petit déjeuner du matin, rejoignirent Hajime qui les emmena sur la terrasse mais Nikei, toujours interloqué du spectacle dont il a assisté, s'approcha de Mikado et l'interpella.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as contacté nos potes de Voids pour réaliser cette 'surprise' ? Tu viens de prendre un énorme risque en les amenant ici, imagine si nos amis se souviennent d'eux lorsqu'on passera à l'action plus tard ? ».

« N'aie aucune crainte Nikei » rassure Mikado « nous avons encore le temps avant d'appliquer le plan pour retrouver Utsuro ».

« Ne dis pas son nom en plein public ! » s'énerva l'ultime journaliste.

« Donc, entre le temps de notre petite surprise et notre futur projet » continua l'ultime sorcier sans se soucier de la phrase de Nikei « nos amis auront oublié leurs visages aussi insignifiant que leurs présences, tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles, je sais ce que je fais ».

« Il y'a intérêt Mikado, ce serait idiot de t'exclure de Void pour tes actions » rationalisa Nikei avant qu'il rejoint les autres pour manger avec eux, l'ultime sorcier attendit que l'ultime journaliste soit hors de portée avant qu'il sortit un téléphone portable et il se mit à téléphoner à quelqu'un.

« C 'est moi, l'équipe de distraction à rempli son rôle dans notre soirée, amenez l'équipe 'vol de nuit' ».

X-X-X

Le groupe s'était déjà installé sur les tables se trouvant sur la terrasse où la vue qui donne sur les bâtiments les plus connus de New-York s'offrit à eux et cela les impressionnait encore plus que à l'intérieur du 230 Fifth, les élèves prirent chacun une commande spécifique de la part d'un serveur (qui travaille vraiment au restaurant et qui ne fait donc pas partie du groupe de distraction des Voids) qui partit chercher leurs plats au même moment où Mikado rejoignit le groupe ave des plateau de boissons dans les deux mains, les élèves remarquèrent que l'un des plateau tenus par l'ultime sorcier contenait des boissons non alcoolisées, l'autre plateau, lui, était rempli de bière et autres cocktails.

« Je me disais que vous auriez une petite soif alors je me suis permis de vous apporter quelques boissons » expliqua l'ultime sorcier sur les plateaux qu'il amenait.

« Eh bien » nota Setsuka qui était bien heureuse de voir Mikado amener des boissons pour les élèves, en particulier de l'alcool pour certains d'entre eux « je vois que notre hôte à tout prévu pour satisfaire ses invités ».

Mikado procéda à la distribution des boissons à ses petits camarades en donnant des boissons non alcoolisées à la majorité du groupe et donna des bières à Shinji, Hajime, Setsuka et Yuri tandis qu'il se donnait un simple verre d'eau et offrit à Kanade, un Sex on the Beach (un cocktail alcoolisée) ce qui surprit Hibiki et les autres membres des élèves.

« Mais ? Tu prends des boissons alcoolisées maintenant Kanade ? » s'indigna Hibiki sur le choix de sa sœur.

« J-je veux juste savoir quel goût ça a » se défendit Kanade.

« Mais tu es sûre que tu arriveras à le boire ? » demanda un Yuki inquiet « parce que ça doit être très fort au niveau goût ».

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'inquiéter pour Kana, Yu » rassura Setsuka « si elle est très intéressée de prendre de l'alcool, c 'est son choix ».

« Mais si jamais, elle finit bourrée » s'énerva Hibiki « je ne la traînerais pas sur mon dos, quelqu'un d'autre la ramènera à ma place ».

« Allons Biki » tenta de calmer Setsuka « évitons de penser à des choses négatives et profitons plutôt de donner un toast à nos hôtes, Mikado et Jim, qui nous ont offert cette splendide soirée sur la terrasse de ce restaurant avec cette magnifique vue sur la ville ».

« Aussi, levons nos verres à Nikei à qui, sans lui, on n'aurait jamais eu cette semaine de relâche à New-York » lança à son tour Iroha un toast dont l'ultime journaliste leva son verre pour la remercier.

« Egalement, je lève mon verre pour fêter les fiançailles de mon frangin avec Sora » ajouta Shinji ce qui fit rougir les deux jeunes concernés qui se regardèrent avec un regard tendre mais ils ajoutèrent un petit sourire qui les détendit quelques minutes après.

« Et n'oublions pas le mien avec Teruya » rappliqua Emma ce qui l'ultime marchand ajouta un sourire sincère envers sa nouvelle petite amie.

« CHEERS » lança l'ultime joueuse de billard tout en levant son verre de bière dont tout le monde l'imita avant de boire leur boissons respectifs mais pendant que le groupe mangèrent et discutèrent de plusieurs choses concernant sur le voyage ainsi que les nouvelles relations entre Sora et Yuki et Emma et Teruya et l'animation qui s'était déroulé devant eux, Hajime en profita pour poser une question à Mikado.

« D'ailleurs, j'y pense, tu en as mis du temps pour venir » dit l'ultime boxeur « tu étais passé où ? ».

« J'étais en train de contacter l'équipe 'vol de nuit' pour la suite de la soirée » expliqua l'ultime sorcier sur son absence.

« Ah oui ! » réalisa Hajime sur le mot 'équipe vol de nuit' que Mikado a mentionné « j'avais oublié qu'on avait également prévu ça après notre repas, ils arrivent dans combien de temps ? ».

« Dans cinq minutes » dit Mikado.

« On a le temps dans ce cas-là » ajouta l'ultime boxeur et les deux mangèrent leurs repas avec le groupe, au bout de cinq minutes, le groupe venait juste de terminer le repas et subitement, Yoruko remarquait la forme d'un engin volant se dirigeant vers eux et l'indiqua à ses camarades.

« Regardez ça, qu'est-ce que c 'est ? ».

Le groupe regardât dans la direction montrée par l'ultime hôtesse et virent un petit hélicoptère se rapprocher d'eux, Hajime décida de présenter la raison de la présence de l'appareil et pourquoi il venait vers eux.

« Voici la dernière surprise prévue pour ce soir » expliqua l'ultime boxeur tandis que l'hélicoptère commença à se poser « on a découvert, moi et Mikado, qu'il existait des visites guidées en hélicoptère où on peut observer New-York depuis les airs, on a fait en sorte que notre pilote fasse au moins 4 tours de 30 minutes autour de la ville puisque on est 16 et il peut prendre 4 personnes par vol, alors qui ça tente ? ».

« Je pense, Jim, qu'on devrait autoriser les petits couples à passer en premier pour qu'ils puissent profiter de la vue en priorité ensemble » lança l'ultime joueuse de billard ce qui fit rougir les deux couples qui hésitèrent à monter ensemble mais le reste du groupe semblaient être d'accord sur la proposition de l'ultime joueuse de billard et Setsuka et Iroha poussèrent les deux duos d'amoureux vers l'hélicoptère où le pilote les attendit.

« Bon, vu qu'on en est là » musa Yuki sur leur situation et monta dans l'hélicoptère suivi de Sora, Teruya et Emma les rejoignirent juste après et le pilote de l'hélicoptère obtenait l'autorisation de Mikado pour qu'il quitte le toit afin qu'il permet aux deux couples de voir la ville depuis les airs, Yuki et Sora furent impressionnés de la vue qu'ils avaient depuis là-haut et l'ultime élève chanceux en profita même pour prendre quelque photos pour qu'il puisse garder de bons souvenirs de leur vol, de leur côtés, l'ultime marchand et actrice se câlinaient tendrement tout en admirant la ville depuis la fenêtre de l'hélicoptère, Emma en profitait même pour prendre également quelque photos avec son appareil photo.

Lors du retour de l'hélicoptère, les autres furent intéressés de voir New-York depuis les airs et un premier groupe consisté d'Iroha, Nikei, Yoruko et Yuri montèrent dans l'appareil et profitèrent de la vue tout comme le groupe des deux groupes d'amoureux, si Iroha et Yoruko prirent des photos de la ville depuis leur positions, Nikei écrivit des notes sur son carnet sur le fait que la classe étaient en train de profiter d'une formidable visite de la ville dans un hélicoptère tandis que l'ultime astronaute était plus préoccupé à admirer la silhouette de l'ultime hôtesse qui était juste à côté de lui mais lorsque Yoruko se retourna et vit Yuri toujours en train de l'observer, la jeune fille commença à rougir d'embrassement et décida finalement de gifler l'ultime astronaute ce qui surprit l'ultime peintre et l'ultime journaliste qui nota l'incident sur ses notes mais malgré la claque qu'il s'est pris, l'ultime astronaute aborda un sourire comme si il avait aimé la gifle donner par l'ultime hôtesse.

Après le retour du groupe d'Ihora, Nikei, Yuri et Yoruko, un groupe consisté de Mikado, des sœurs jumelles et de Setsuka montèrent à leur tour dans l'hélicoptère qui prit de l'ascension pour permettre à ses invités de pouvoir observer la ville depuis les cieux, l'ultime joueuse de billard profita pour prendre plusieurs photos de la vue que son groupe obtenait depuis leur position, les sœurs jumelles en firent également de même bien que Hibiki poussait méchamment sa sœur pour qu'elle ait une meilleure vue de New-York depuis le hublot de l'appareil, Mikado, lui, se contenta d'admirer la vue à travers le hublot sans se soucier de ses camarades, finalement, l'hélicoptère se rapprocha du toit afin qu'il puisse poser ses invités sur la terre ferme.

« Bon, je dois avouer que c 'était une bonne petite balade » dit Hibiki tandis qu'elle se leva de son siège et se rapprocha de l'ouverture de l'hélicoptère « ok, il est temps de descendre Kanade ! ».

« T-tu es sûre qu'on peut descendre maintenant de l'hélicoptère sœurette ? » demanda timidement l'ultime guitariste.

« Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu par… » commença à dire l'ultime vocaliste quand elle tomba à la renverse de l'appareil en criant au plus gros choc de Setsuka et Kanade qui se dirigèrent vers l'ouverture pour voir si Hibiki ne s'est pas blessée gravement en tombant de l'hélicoptère, heureusement, elle virent la silhouette de l'ultime vocaliste remuer sur le sol du toit du bâtiment tout en se tenant la jambe ce qui indiquait qu'elle avait survécu à sa chute.

« Vous auriez dû dire littéralement, Mlle Kanade, que l'hélicoptère n'avait pas encore terminé son atterrissage » commenta Mikado sur la situation qui venait de se passer.

En bas, la classe avait remarqué la chute de la jeune vocaliste et se rendirent en direction de l'endroit où s'est crashé la jeune fille, Hibiki, criant de douleur et les larmes aux yeux, se tenait la jambe qui était tout tordue à cause du choc qu'elle a subi en touchant le sol, tout le monde se mit autour d'elle, choqué de la situation qui se déroulait devant eux tandis que Kanade et Setsuka se dirigèrent vers Hibiki pour la réconforter, Yuri, toujours à vouloir jouer au chevalier serviable, se rapprocha de l'ultime vocaliste.

« Hibiki, ma chère colombe, Vous avez mal ? » demanda curieusement l'ultime astronaute.

« A ton avis, sinistre abruti ? » répliqua Hibiki qui continuait de pleurer à cause de la douleur qui ressortait de sa jambe, Yuri décida de prendre la jambe blessé de la jeune femme pour la remettre droit ce qu'il fit, son action fit crier de plus belle l'ultime vocaliste qui continua de pleurer violemment.

« Mais qu'il est con, qu'il est con ! » s'énerva tout en continuant de pleurer Hibiki tandis que Kanade donna un regard noir envers l'ultime astronaute qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

« En faisant ça, imbécile, tu as abimé encore plus l'os de la jambe » expliqua Shobai qui avait quelques connaissances en médicine et cela faisait qu'il était considéré par la classe (malgré lui) comme le médecin du groupe « je vais devoir observer ça demain pour estimer si il faudra l'emmener dans un hôpital ou si je peux m'en occuper moi-même ».

« Je pense que tu devrais t'en occuper ce soir, on doit revenir demain matin à l'aéroport pour que Haruhiko puisse nous récupérer » expliqua Nikei sur leur planning pour le lendemain ce qui dégouta l'ultime courtier qui commença à se plaindre de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Cette petite chieuse à vraiment décidé de m'emmerder jusqu'au bout de notre semaine à ce que je vois » commenta Shobai ce qui Hibiki répliqua en traitant l'ultime courtier de « connard » « d'accord, ce soir mais à condition qu'elle me donne 1000 Yen pour que je m'occupe d'elle ».

« Quoi ? » s'indigna Hibiki « il est… ».

« E-est ce que cela ne te dérange pas si c 'est moi qui te payerais ? » interrompit Kanade « je veux que ma sœur aille mieux le plus vite possible ».

Shobai réfléchissait un moment sur la demande de Kanade puis il décida de donner la réponse suivante.

« D'accord, que ça soit toi ou l'autre petite morveuse, ça ne change rien, vous partagez toutes les deux le même compte bancaire don ça me contentera pleinement ».

« Merci Shobai » remercia Kanade au grand dégout de sa sœur qui regardait méchamment l'ultime courtier et n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa sœur jumelle paye un malotru comme lui.

« Maintenant que ça c 'est réglé, comment on va faire pour ramener Hibiki à l'hôtel ? Car nous n'avons pas de fauteuil roulant» demanda un Yuki inquiet quand subitement Mikado éclaircit la gorge pour qu'il se fasse remarquer.

« Nous n'aurons pas besoin de fauteuil roulant pour emmener Mlle Hibiki, Mr Maeda » répondit Mikado « avez-vous oublié que vous avez un camarade de classe qui peut offrir à ses amis un moyen plus rapide qu'un vulgaire fauteuil ? ».

« Ah oui, Mikado » réalisa Hajime « eh bien, on te fait confiance pour ramener Hibiki à notre hôtel, je ferais en sorte d'emmener les autres à l'hôtel moi-même ».

L'ultime sorcier s'y exécuta et se téléporta avec l'ultime vocaliste pour qu'il l'emmène à l'hôtel.

« Bon, on va rentrer à l'hôtel puisqu'il faut qu'on se réveille tôt afin qu'on ne rate pas notre avion demain matin » dit l'ultime boxeur.

Le groupe acquise de la tête et la classe quitta le 230 Fifth pour se rendre à l'hôtel dont Hajime dirigea ses camarades en tant que petit guide dû qu'il à repérer les lieu avant de mettre à exécution le plan de Mikado, au final, malgré la mauvaise surprise du départ forcé par le philtre de Mikado et l'accident d'Hibiki, la classe 80-A avait passé une excellente soirée qui signait la fin de leur voyage dont le groupe doit dire au revoir à la Grosse Pomme le lendemain de cette soirée.

**X-X-X**

**Références à d'autres œuvres de fictions : **

**La séquence de la chanson est basée sur la séquence du chocolat chaud du film le Pôle Express. **

**La chute d'Hibiki et la tentative de Yuri d'aider à soigner la blessure d'Hibiki est basée sur la scène de l'Aile ou la Cuisse où Louis de Funès tente de soigner la jambe de la secrétaire en la remettant droit. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Danganronpa Another 2 Spring Break **

Episode 20 : Good-Bye New York City

Le lendemain matin, après l'excellent repas de la veille et l'accident concernant Hibiki, les élèves de la classe 80-A se réveillent de leur sommeil et se mirent à ranger leurs chambres tout en préparant leurs bagages puisque c 'est aujourd'hui que le groupe terminait leur vacances dans la Grosse Pomme.

Dans la chambre d'Iroha/Nikei, les deux venaient juste de terminer à ranger leurs affaires ce qui permit à l'ultime peintre de préparer son petit chien afin qu'il soit prêt pour le voyage mais elle remarquait que l'animal montrait une mine excessivement triste puisque Zwei lançait des plaintes d'inquiétude vers sa maîtresse, le chien n'était clairement pas habitué à partir plus loin que New-York mais la jeune fille rassura son animal de compagnie en le grattant sous son ventre.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Zwei, je suis sûre que tu aimeras beaucoup vivre au Japon » rassura Iroha ce qui le petit chien se mit à lui donner des léchouilles tellement qu'il était heureux que sa maîtresse était parvenue à le rassurer, la jeune fille mit son animal dans un sac de transport pour chien (qu'elle avait achetée à un moment du voyage) et se rapprocha de Nikei qui marquait quelque chose sur un bout de papier, en observant celui-ci, elle remarquait que l'ultime journaliste écrivait son message en anglais ce qui faisait qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il écrivait.

« Tu marques quoi Nikei ? » demanda l'ultime peintre.

« Un message de remerciement envers Mr Douglas et son équipe dû au fait qu'ils ont fait un excellent travail pour gérer toutes les chambres qu'on a réservé surtout la nôtre à cause de notre petit invité » expliqua Nikei tandis qu'il termina sa note ce qui permit aux deux amis de quitter la chambre afin qu'ils puissent se rendre vers le salon pour attendre les autres avant qu'ils embarquent dans le bus qui les emmènera à l'aéroport, avant de rejoindre les ascenseurs, l'ultime journaliste ferma la porte à clé et attacha la note sur la porte pour que Mr Douglas le récupère lorsqu'il nettoiera la chambre après leurs départ.

Lorsque le binôme arriva dans le salon, ils virent Shinji/Yuki et Hajime/Teruya qui étaient déjà présent dans le salon, ce qui ne surprit aucun des deux car Shinji et Hajime avaient toujours l'habitude de se réveiller tôt et ils en ont profité pour emmener leurs camarades avec eux.

« Bonjour les garçons » lança Iroha envers les deux groupes d'hommes.

« Bonjour Iroha » dit Yuki qui retourna le salut d'Ihora « et toi aussi Zwei ».

Le chien aboya gentiment comme si il disait bonjour à l'ultime élève chanceux tandis qu'Iroha et Nikei s'assirent sur les sièges pour attendre l'arrivée des autres membres de la classe avant qu'ils partent en direction du bus, au bout d'un petit moment, le groupe entendit l'ascenseur s'arrêter et virent Sora/Yoruko et Mikado/Yuri en sortir de celui-ci pour se diriger vers le groupe dont Sora en profita pour s'assoir à côté de Yuki.

« Bonjour Yuki » disait Sora.

« Bonjour Sora » répondit l'ultime élève chanceux « eh bien, ça y est, notre voyage est désormais terminé mais j'espère que tu as passé une excellente semaine à New-York ? ».

« Bien sûr » confirma Sora « ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a pu profiter de prendre des vacances dans une ville comme New-York, j'imagine que tu as également passé une bonne semaine Yuki ? ».

« J'y ai passé une semaine formidable » répondit Yuki avec un grand sourire « non seulement j'ai passé de très bons moments avec tout le monde mais en plus, le fait que nous sommes désormais en relation me permet d'aborder les jours qui viennent avec certitude ».

« C 'est vrai que on ne peut pas nier que cette semaine nous a permis de commencer une relation amoureuse entre nous deux » répliqua Sora avec un petit rire et elle se rapprocha du jeune homme pour lui faire un petit bisou sur la joue ce qui fit rougir l'ultime élève chanceux mais cela le rendit heureux dans son for intérieur.

Après cette petite semaine, le binôme d'Emma/Setsuka arrivèrent à leur tour dans le salon de l'hôtel et rejoignirent le groupe, l'ultime actrice se rapprocha de Teruya pour s'assoir à côté de lui afin de profiter sa présence.

« Ça va, mon gros nounours ? » lança Emma avec un ton humoristique envers l'ultime marchand.

« Mon gros nounours ? » demanda un Teruya surpris du surnom que venait de lui donner l'ultime actrice « on commence déjà à se donner des petits noms entre nous ma belle Emma ? ».

« Vu que nous sortons désormais ensemble, je me suis dit que ce petit surnom t'y allait bien » expliqua Emma « après tout, avec ta carrure, tu sauras bien me protéger comme il faudra mon gros nounours ».

Teruya sourit envers sa concubine sur la phrase qu'elle venait de dire, car, en effet, sous son manteau, l'ultime marchand possédait une musculature qui pourrait surprendre n'importe qui n'aurait pas connu Teruya car beaucoup le verrait avec un corps plutôt mince et non avec un paquet de muscles dignes de Musclor.

« Je saurais toujours te protéger de tous les dangers, mon chaton » dit l'ultime marchand ce qui sa phrase amusa Emma qui poussait un petit miaulement moqueur et séducteur avant que les deux s'embrassent sur la bouche, les autres membres du groupe décidèrent de les laisser tranquille dans leurs moment privée et décidèrent de fixer l'ascenseur qui, subitement, s'ouvrit pour révéler Kokoro et Shobai qui s'avancèrent vers la classe.

« Bonjour Koko et Sho » lança Setsuka envers les deux nouveau arrivants avant de se rappeler d'un détail « comment va la jambe de Biki ? ».

« La chute dont elle a été victime lui a casser la cheville dont je pense qu'il faudra au moin semaines pour qu'elle puisse marcher à nouveau » expliqua l'ultime courtier « je lui ai mis sa jambe dans un plâtre et j'ai envoyé la psy chercher le concierge hier soir afin qu'on nous donne le plus rapidement possible, un fauteuil roulant pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir dessus, on a attendu qu'il arrive avant de vous rejoindre car la sœur de la peste s'est portée volontaire pour la pousser sur son fauteuil ».

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour elle Sho » remercia l'ultime joueuse de billard ce qui Shobai se contenta d'un simple 'Hmph' tandis que l'ascenseur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois où les deux sœurs jumelles en profitèrent pour en sortir, comme l'ultime courtier l'avait expliqué, Hibiki était assise sur un fauteuil roulant qui était poussée par Kanade, la jeune vocaliste montra une mine dégoutée, visiblement, elle était toujours furieuse de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Je crois savoir ce que vous étiez en train de penser pendant qu'on n'était pas là » répliqua Hibiki de façon méchante envers le groupe « vous étiez en train de vous moquer de moi à cause de ma jambe».

« Rassure-toi Biki » tenta de rassurer Setsuka qui se rapprocha de l'ultime vocaliste pour la réconforter « on était juste inquiets pour toi c 'est tout, je te garantis que personne s'est moqué de toi pendant que tu arrivais ».

« Si tu le dis » répondit Hibiki qui se détendit suite aux mots de l'ultime joueuse de billard.

« Oh ! » remarqua Iroha sur un détail qui se trouva sur le plâtre de l'ultime vocaliste « quelqu'un a déjà mis une signature sur ton plâtre ? ».

En effet, Hibiki possédait, sur le côté gauche de son plâtre, un mot qui était écrit sur celui-ci, plus précisément, il s'agissait d'un nom qui était marqué sur le plâtre et qui recouvrait tout le côté gauche.

« Kanade l'a fait, elle s'est mise en tête d'écrire son nom sur mon plâtre » expliqua Hibiki.

« Après, c 'est normal qu'elle a écrit son nom sur tout le côté gauche de ton plâtre ? » demanda un Yuki qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Kanade avait marqué son nom aussi gros sur le plâtre de sa sœur.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça Yuki ? » s'énerva Hibiki « que Kanade n'a pas le droit de mettre son nom sur mon plâtre ? ».

« J-je ne voulais pas dire ça » se défendit l'ultime élève chanceux «c 'est juste que c 'est la taille du nom sur le plâtre qui m'a surpris ».

« Allons, allons, évitons de nous énerver » calma Setsuka « et pensons plutôt à notre bus, Nini, tu nous disais que le bus arriverait dans combien de temps déjà ? ».

« Dans une quinzaine de minutes environ » dit Nikei tout en consultant sa montre.

« On à le temps alors ! » répondit Setsuka qui commençait à penser à un détail quand, subitement, elle sortit de ses pensées et reprit la parole « j'ai une idée : et si, en attendant le bus, on ajoutait également nos propres signatures sur le plâtre de Biki ? ».

Le groupe ne semblait pas trop être contre l'idée de l'ultime joueuse de billard et décidèrent d'ajouter leurs propres noms sur le plâtre d'Hibiki qui commençait à rougir sur le fait que plusieurs personnes était en train de s'occuper d'elle comme si elle était une princesse, certains décidèrent de ne pas participer à l'activité (comme Mikado, Kokoro et Shobai) tandis que les autres ajoutèrent leurs noms sur le côté droit du plâtre de l'ultime vocaliste bien que certain ajoutèrent soit des commentaires (comme Yuri qui ajouta son nom avec une étoile dont les autres estima qu'il avait fait ça pour se donner une bonne impression sur l'ultime vocaliste) ou leur surnoms (comme Setsuka qui écrivit 'Big Sis') pour qu'elle garde un bon souvenir de ce moment.

Après cette petite séance d'autographe sur la jambe de l'ultime vocaliste, Nikei remarqua que le bus était enfin arrivé devant l'hôtel et le groupe se dirigèrent vers le véhicule afin qu'ils puissent y embarquer pour aller en direction de l'aéroport mais lorsque l'ultime journaliste sortit les tickets de bus qu'il avait acheté avant leur départ à New York, il remarquait un détail et il se retourna vers le groupe.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, Teruya, je crois qu'on va avoir un petit problème avec toi » expliqua Nikei envers l'ultime marchand qui fut surpris d'entendre son nom mentionner par l'ultime journaliste « j'ai bien les tickets pour tout le monde sauf toi, du coup, tu ne pourras pas monter dans le bus avec nous ».

Teruya baissa tristement la tête, en effet, il n'avait pas pris le bus dû au fait qu'il avait embarqué clandestinement dans l'avion de Haruhiko et qu'il était descendu de l'avion juste après le groupe, du coup, il ne disposait d'aucun ticket pour embarquer le bus mais il sentit une paire de mains tenir son bras et vit Emma s'accrocher à lui et celle-ci décida de parler au groupe.

« Partez devant, moi et Teruya, on va partir réserver un taxi ».

« Tu es sûre de faire ça Emma ? » demanda un Yuki inquiet du choix de l'ultime actrice de rester avec Teruya pour obtenir un taxi.

« Ne t'en fais pas Yuki » rassura Emma « il y'a beaucoup de taxi qui circule à New-York, donc, on ne devrait avoir aucun mal à en trouver un».

Le groupe accepta finalement la requête de l'ultime actrice et commencèrent à mettre leurs affaires dans le compartiment à bagages et après avoir fait ça, les élèves montèrent à l'intérieur du bus pour partir en direction de l'aéroport, laissant Teruya et Emma sur le seuil de l'hôtel.

« Je suis désolé de t'obliger de rester avec moi » s'excusa l'ultime marchand envers l'ultime actrice.

« Ce n'est pas grave mon gros nounours » rassura Emma « l'important, c 'est que qu'on puisse se rendre à l'aéroport sans qu'on te perdes dans la ville».

« Merci Emma » remercia l'ultime marchand à l'ultime actrice qui le câlina pour lui retourner le compliment mais pendant qu'elle fit ça, elle remarqua un taxi et prit Teruya par le bras pour l'emmener en direction du véhicule, les deux jeunes interpelèrent le chauffeur qui s'arrêta ce qui les permit de pouvoir monter à l'intérieur.

« Driver, can you take us to this airport please ? » demanda Emma en anglais au chauffeur dont elle lui donna un papier qui indiqua l'emplacement de l'aéroport où ils doivent se rendre, le chauffeur nota les cordonnés de l'endroit et démarra son taxi pour emmener ses clients à destination mais durant le voyage, le chauffeur se mit à chantonner une petite chanson et fit bouger son véhicule dans tous les sens en fonction du rythme de sa petite chansonnette, balançant les deux adolescents dans le taxi dont la seule chose qui les empêchaient de se cogner sur les bords de la voiture sont leurs ceintures de sécurité mais Teruya, inquiet que Emma pourrait se blesser à cause des actions du chauffeur tenta de le convaincre de conduire plus raisonnablement.

« Slow, Slow, Slow please ! » pria l'ultime marchand envers le chauffeur qui se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« That's not slow, that's JLG » répondit le chauffeur qui pensait que Teruya lui demandait le type de musique ou l'artiste de la chanson qu'il chantonnait au lieu de contrôler ses mouvements pendant qu'il conduisait, reprenant sa petite chansonnette et en refaisant bouger son taxi dans tous les sens au rythme de sa petite chanson mais pendant qu'il faisait ça, il remarquait un détail derrière lui et se retourna où il vit quelque chose qu'il ne s'y attendait pas : en effet, Emma, dégouté que le chauffeur ne faisait pas attention à leur sécurité malgré les demandes de Teruya, s'était rapproché de l'ultime pour l'embrasser, le chauffeur, se sentant honteux de déranger un couple avec ses actions irréfléchis, décida d'arrêter et se mit à conduire de façon plus sûre ce qui permit à l'ultime actrice d'arrêter son baiser avec Teruya et les deux se remirent en place sur leurs sièges.

« J'avoue que c 'était bien pensé la tactique du baiser » complimenta tout en chuchotant Teruya envers Emma qui lui adressa un sourire angélique envers l'ultime marchand avant qu'il reprenne la parole « j'avais peur que ce voyage en taxi finirait en catastrophe comme la dernière fois ».

« Tu avais pris un taxi pour rejoindre l'hôtel ? » demanda l'ultime actrice qui, comme les autres élèves, ne savait pas que Teruya avait pris un taxi avant qu'il continuait à pied pour rejoindre l'hôtel.

« Ouais, mais le taxi que j'avais pris avait subitement perdu son moteur, du coup, j'étais obligé de me rendre à l'hôtel à pied, j'ai dû passer par pas mal de rues mal famées avant que je trouve mon chemin vers le Paramount Hôtel et je me souviens que j'avais eu chaud, très chaud et que je transpirais comme pas possible au moment où je suis arrivé à l'hôtel » expliqua l'ultime marchand sur le parcours qu'il avait réalisé pour rejoindre le Paramount avant qu'il posa une petite question à Emma « mais j'espère que prendre un taxi avec moi ne te fera pas regretter le bus ? ».

« Je te l'ai déjà dit mon gros nounours » rassura Emma « je ferai tout pour toi pour qu'on reste ensemble le plus longtemps possible, de plus, le voyage en bus n'était pas vraiment passionnant, personnellement, en dehors de la vue qu'on pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre, je m'ennuyais dans ce bus ».

« Tant que ça ? » demanda Teruya.

« Tant que ça » confirma l'ultime actrice sur la question de l'ultime marchand.

X-X-X

Mais ce qu'ignorait Emma, c 'est que dans le bus où se trouvait les élèves de la classe 80-A, un petit groupe de musiciens était en train de jouer des instruments de musique pour, principalement, divertir les passagers du bus tout en jouant un morceau de polka, l'un des musiciens, un jeune homme blond portant une chemise bleue, se trouvant juste à côté d'Iroha et de Nikei, continua de jouer sa clarinette devant la jeune fille qui le regardait avec un sourire, appréciant énormément la performance du joueur quand, subitement, celui-ci arrêta de jouer son instrument et se mit à parler à l'ultime peintre.

« Do you play ? » demanda le musicien tout en tenant son instrument vers la jeune fille.

« Non ! » répondit Iroha avec un sourire.

« Do you want to try it ? » demanda le musicien qui donna son instrument à Iroha pour qu'elle en joue mais celle-ci préféra refuser gentiment tandis que le joueur de clarinette commença à insister avec un sourire « try it ! try it ! try it ! try it ! ».

« I think she want to sit out on this one » intervient Nikei, qui était assis juste à côté d'Iroha, pour qu'il fasse comprendre au musicien que l'ultime peintre ne voulait pas jouer sa clarinette ce que l'homme accepta avec un sourire et se remit à jouer de son instrument devant Iroha qui continua de le regarder avec un grand sourire tandis que les autres élèves continuèrent d'observer la performance du groupe de musique qui les détendait de leur voyage à bord du bus qui les emmenait à l'aéroport.

X-X-X

Harukiko, l'ultime pilote de la classe 75-B, était déjà présent, comme il l'avait prévu avec la classe 80-A, sur le tarmac de l'aéroport afin d'accueillir le groupe pour les ramener au Japon, au bout de quelque minutes, il vit subitement Teruya et Emma qui se rapprocha de lui ce qui le surprit un peu puisqu'il s'attendait à voir toute la classe 80-A.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda l'ultime pilote.

« Ils sont juste derrière nous » répondit l'ultime marchand « disons que moi et Emma, on a été obligé de prendre un taxi puisque Nikei n'avait pas réservé de billet pour moi à cause du fait que je suis venu clandestinement ici ».

« Je vois » dit Haruhiko qui poussa un soupir de soulagement car il avait peur que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à la classe 80-A « alors du coup Teruya, ta semaine de relâche s'est-elle bien passé ? ».

« Ça s'est très bien passé, j'ai pu visiter plusieurs endroits très connu de New-York tout en profitant des coutumes du pays » expliqua Teruya sur les détails de son voyage avant qu'il continue son petit récit « et en plus est-ce que tu te souviens que j'avais eu un coup de cœur pour Emma Magorobi ? ».

« Je m'en souviens » répondit l'ultime pilote « c 'est la légendaire ultime actrice d'Hope's Peak ».

« Eh bien, elle et moi, on sort désormais ensemble » dit l'ultime marchand.

« Ah oui ? » demanda un Haruhiko surpris de la phrase de Teruya qui lui confirma ce qu'il a dit en hochant de la tête, l'ultime pilote commença à adresser un sourire sincère à l'ultime marchand comme si il était heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre « dans ce cas, toutes mes félicitations, mon pote ».

« Merci Haru » lança Teruya qui vit Emma se rapprocher de son tourtereau et celle-ci se mit subitement à embrasser la joue de l'ultime marchand qui lui adressa un sourire charmeur envers sa petite amie qui lui retourna sincèrement ce qui attira également un grand sourire sur les lèvres de l'ultime pilote.

« Je vois que entre vous deux, c 'est l'amour fou » commenta Haruhiko sur la relation entre Teruya et Emma « et j'imagine que cela voudra dire que Teruya va devenir ton partenaire dans ton prochain film ? ».

« Peut-être » répondit l'ultime actrice avec un ton d'humour ce qui fit rougir l'ultime marchand qui ne s'attendait qu'Emma serait prête à le mettre dans un de ses films « mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais que ma nouvelle relation avec lui reste privée, disons que je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on me harcèle pour savoir si je compte me marier avec lui ou pas ».

« Je comprends » nota l'ultime pilote sur la phrase que venait de dire Emma quand il remarquait subitement que le reste du groupe se rapprocha d'eux et Haruhiko se mit à les accueillir tandis que l'ultime actrice et Teruya se dirigèrent vers la soute à bagages pour qu'ils puissent ranger leur affaires.

« Salutations mes chers amis » dit l'ultime pilote envers les autres élèves « alors, cette semaine de relâche s'est-elle bien passée ? ».

« Oui, ça s'est très bien passé, tout le monde à bien pu profiter de New-York » répondit Nikei « bien qu'on a eu un accident à la toute fin ».

Haruhiko observa le groupe et remarqua Hibiki qui se trouvait toujours sur son fauteuil roulant qui est tiré par Kanade ce qui le surprit énormément.

« Oh merde ! » lança l'ultime pilote « comment ça s'est passé ? ».

« Nous avions fait une petite soirée hier soir pour fêter notre départ de New-York où une de nos petites activités qui était prévu dans la fête était un petit tour en hélicoptère pour qu'on voit la ville de nuit » expliqua Mikado qui avait pris la parole à la place de l'ultime journaliste « et Mlle Hibiki à quitter l'hélicoptère un peu trop tôt ».

« Ah oui » nota Haruhiko « eh bien, je sais ce que je peux faire pour elle, je vais l'allonger sur une des couchettes de l'avion afin qu'elle puisse profiter du voyage sans que sa jambe lui fasse mal et si sa sœur veut rester à côté d'elle, il y'a des sièges à côté des couchettes ».

« Merci » dit Kanade qui était bien contente de la proposition de l'ultime pilote qui lui permettait de rester près de sa sœur, Haruhiko se rapprocha de l'ultime vocaliste et la prit dans ses bras ce qui la fit rougir de honte.

« Tu n'auras pas intérêt à avoir des idées perverses pendant que tu me tiens dans tes bras » menaça Hibiki envers l'ultime pilote.

« Pas de souci » rassura Haruhiko « j'ai déjà une copine ».

L'ultime pilote emmena Hibiki vers son avion pour la mettre sur une des couchettes qui se trouvait à bord de l'appareil tandis que le reste du groupe posèrent leurs affaires dans la soute à bagages et, après avoir fait ça, ils se rendirent à l'intérieur de l'avion afin qu'ils puissent embarquer pour le retour au Japon, Haruhiko se rendit en direction du cockpit et remarquait que la classe 80-A était déjà assis sur les sièges de l'avion, l'ultime pilote se rendit alors en direction du cockpit afin qu'il démarre son appareil pour emmener les élèves (ainsi que Zwei qui se tenait toujours dans les bras de sa maîtresse)à la maison, en réalisant quelque manœuvres, Haruhiko fit décoller son avion qui partait en direction du Japon.

X-X-X

Pendant que l'avion de Haruhiko passait juste au-dessus de la France, les membres de la classe 80-A étaient en train de dormir sur leurs sièges dû au fait que la majorité d'entre eux s'étaient levés de bonne heure dans la matinée afin qu'ils puissent partir le plus tôt possible, enfin, un seul d'entre eux ne dormait pas et il s'agissait de l'ultime sorcier qui observa les deux couples (Sora & Yuki et Teruya & Emma) qui étaient en train de dormir.

Mikado s'avouait à lui-même que si il était heureux de voir l'ultime élève chanceux être en relation avec Sora, mais il vit le concubin d'Emma d'un très mauvais œil, l'ultime sorcier adorait toujours tourmenter l'ultime marchand pour son grand plaisir mais à aucun moment, il n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait réussir à se mettre en couple avec l'ultime actrice, le fait qu'il voyait sa collègue du Void dormir paisiblement à côté de Teruya le rendit malade.

C 'est alors qu'il eut une idée qui lui traversa la tête, avec sa magie, il pourrait s'amuser à humilier l'ultime marchand en face de sa bien-aimée, il se leva de son siège et s'approcha du couple Teruya/Emma, concentrant son énergie magique, il bougea sa main à proximité du visage de l'ultime marchand sans le toucher pour ne pas le réveiller et grâce à ses gestes, le visage de Teruya devenait blanc, la couleur de son nez devenait rouge, ses cheveux changeait dans un rouge écarlate et des marques noires apparut sous ses yeux.

Mikado observa son travail et un sourire apparut sur son masque : grâce à sa magie, Teruya ressemblait à une personne dont l'ultime sorcier estimerait que l'ultime marchand serait le plus proche en terme de personnalité, à savoir un clown et il avait fait en sorte que le nouveau maquillage que portait l'ultime marchand ne pouvait pas être effacé par de l'eau ou un décolorant mais uniquement par sa magie, fier de son petit travail, et attendant que Emma remarque la transformation de son amoureux, Mikado retourna sur son siège et décida, lui aussi, de faire une petite sieste afin qu'il puisse se reposer durant le voyage.

X-X-X

Après plusieurs heures de vol, l'avion de Haruhiko arrivait enfin au Japon et il était parvenu à atterrir sur le tarmac qui était réservé pour l'ultime pilote, après ça, la classe 80-A, sans Teruya et Emma, quittèrent l'avion et se rendirent en direction de la soute aux bagages pour qu'ils récupèrent leurs affaires dont Haruhiko descendit en dernier afin qu'il descend Hibiki de son appareil pour que Kanade puisse récupérer sa sœur pour la mettre sur son fauteuil roulant.

« Eh bien, ça était une excellente semaine que nous avons passé tous ensemble » lança Setsuka « mais il faut maintenant se préparer à reprendre les cours demain ».

« Ouais » répondit Hajime « et on ferait mieux de ne pas se coucher trop tard car il faut qu'on soit en bonne forme pour qu'on attaque la journée de demain ».

« Parle pour toi » s'énerva Hibiki sur son fauteuil « tu crois que je vais aller en cours dans mon état ? ».

« Je suis d'accord avec Biki » dit l'ultime joueuse de billard « il faut mieux qu'elle se repose tant que sa jambe ne s'est pas totalement remise, on expliquera au directeur ce qui t'es arrivé durant notre voyage et tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter à assister au cours pendant ta reconvalesance ».

« Merci Setsu » remercia l'ultime vocaliste envers Setsuka avant qu'elle se retourna vers sa sœur « et toi, Kanade, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de moi pendant ma reconvalence, à savoir que tu m'apportes ma nourriture, des jeux ainsi que des livres pour que je m'ennuie pas et je voudrais également que tu me masses les pieds ».

« Je ferais tout ce que tu veux sœurette» dit Kanade avec une joie imprononçable puisqu'elle resterait avec sa sœur pendant le temps que sa jambe se guérit mais les autres arborèrent des regards inquiets en direction de l'ultime guitariste puisque Hibiki semblait plus profiter de la situation pour mieux commander sa sœur à faire des tâches qu'elle pourrait donner à un esclave.

« MIKADO ! ».

Tout le monde sursauta sur le cri de colère qu'ils entendirent et ils se retournèrent en direction de l'avion où ils virent Emma et Teruya descendre et se mirent à remarquer le maquillage magique que Mikado avait appliqué sur l'ultime marchand et certain (comme Hibiki, Yuri, Shinji et Iroha) se mirent à entrer dans un fou rire au détriment de Teruya tandis que d'autres (comme Nikei, Setsuka et Hajime) regardèrent en direction de l'ultime sorcier avec un regard noir dont celui-ci, si son masque ne montrait aucune émotion, commençait à devenir nerveux, il n'avait pas prévu qu'Emma se mettrait en colère contre lui et les membres de Void savait que provoquer la colère de l'ultime actrice était comme s'ils avaient signer son arrêt de mort, Emma pouvait piquer des crises de rage qui pouvait la rendre très agressive et cela pouvait arriver que lui ou Nikei soient victime de son courroux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à Teruya ? » demanda agressivement Emma à Mikado.

« Je n'ai fait que révéler sa vraie nature à tout le monde » tenta de répondre, tout en gardant son calme, l'ultime sorcier « un clown comme lui ne mérite pas une belle mademoiselle comme toi Emma ».

« Teruya n'est pas un clown » s'énerva l'ultime actrice « il est l'une des seuls personnes qui me respecte pour la personne que je suis et je l'aime, maintenant, tu as intérêt à lui enlever ce truc sur son visage sinon, tu vas avoir droit à mon coup de pied dans les couilles ! ».

« O-o-o-oui madame » répondit tout en paniquant Mikado qui lança le sort inverse sur l'ultime marchand ce qui fit disparaitre le maquillage magique de son visage ce qui rendit à Teruya son apparence normale, après avoir fait ça, l'ultime sorcier se téléporta en trombe, sans doute pour éviter de se prendre la colère de l'ultime actrice.

« J'ignorais que Mikado pouvait avoir peur de toi Emma, c 'est bien joué » complimenta Yoruko tandis que certains (comme Nikei, les sœurs jumelles, Teruya, Yuri et Hajime) rigolaient de la situation qui venait de se passer tandis que Shobai, lui, se contenta de rire dans sa moustache.

« C'est la force de notre ultime actrice préférée » lança sur un ton d'humour Hajime envers Emma «c'est certes une fille très attentionnée mais faites gaffe si vous la provoquez car elle serait capable de vous casser la gueule jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ».

« N'exagère pas non plus, Hajime » réprimanda Emma qui commençait à se calmer de sa colère et elle se rapprocha de Teruya qui la prit dans ses bras et les deux se mirent à se câliner devant les autres élèves qui regardèrent la scène avec un sourire mais Nikei remarquait, pendant qu'il admirait la scène romantique entre l'ultime actrice et l'ultime marchand, qu'Iroha regardait absolument partout dans les alentours comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

« Il y'a un problème Iroha ? » demanda l'ultime journaliste à l'ultime peintre.

« Je ne vois pas Sora et Yuki, c 'est comme si ils avaient disparu » lança une Ihora inquiète pour ses camarades de classe ce qui surprit Nikei qui se mit à observer les alentours et remarquait également que l'ultime élève chanceux et Sora n'étaient pas présent avec le groupe, l'ultime peintre décida de s'approcher de l'ultime pompier afin de lui poser la question sur où se pouvait trouver les deux absents.

« Dis-moi Shinji » demanda timidement Iroha.

« Oh ! Q-q-que je peux f-f-faire pour t-t-toi Ihora ? » bégaya Shinji dû qu'il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec les filles.

« Je ne vois pas Sora et Yuki avec nous » dit l'ultime peintre « je voulais juste savoir si tu avais une idée où ils seraient partis ».

« O-o-oh, tu sais, p-p-pour ma part » continua de bégayer l'ultime pompier « je pense q- q- qu'ils sont p-p-partis pour pouvoir profiter d'un moment romantique t-t-tous les deux s-s-seul, je ne me fais a-a-aucun souci pour mon frangin ».

L'ultime peintre fut confuse des mots de Shinji mais elle décida de retourner son regard vers la scène romantique qui se passait entre Emma et Teruya tout comme les autres élèves.

X-X-X

De retour à l'académie, sur un terrain d'herbe sous le ciel étoilé, se trouvaient l'ultime élève chanceux et sa nouvelle petite amie, les deux avaient décidé d'observer les étoiles avant d'aller se coucher dont ils profitèrent, de temps en temps, de s'échanger des regards d'affection l'un envers l'autre tout en souriant, au bout de quelque minutes d'observation, Yuki remarqua une étoile filante qui passait au-dessus d'eux.

« Regarde Sora !» pointa du doigt l'ultime élève chanceux en direction de l'étoile « une étoile filante ! ».

« Et ? » demanda une Sora un peu confuse de la phrase de Yuki.

« Quand une étoile filante passe dans le ciel, on demande à nos amis si ils souhaitent faire un vœu » expliqua Yuki.

Sora comprit rapidement ce que voulait dire l'ultime élève chanceux et elle se mit à réfléchir sur un éventuel vœu qu'elle pourrait formuler, après quelque minutes de réflexion, elle avait bien une idée qui lui traversa la tête.

« Je souhaiterais » lança la jeune femme dans un ton légèrement séductrice envers Yuki « qu'un bel homme comme toi me tienne compagnie dans ma chambre ce soir ainsi que durant le reste de ma vie ».

« Je pense être capable de te réaliser ce vœu, ma belle Sora » répondit avec un sourire Yuki ce qui entraina un petit rire de Sora qui s'approcha de l'ultime élève chanceux et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément dont il lui retourna la pareille.

Au final, cette semaine de relâche restera, à tout jamais, un souvenir impérissable pour la classe 80-A de l'académie Hope's Peak.

**FIN**

_**Musique de fin : That's Life Frank Sinatra**_

**X-X-X**

**Alléluia ! J'ai enfin fini ma première fanfiction (sauf si on compte la fanfiction Yu-Gi-Oh Sevens) et cela m'a fait énormément plaisir de vous avoir fait cette histoire qui m'a pris, malgré tout, 6 longs mois à faire. **

**Dès que j'aurai un peu de courage, je reviendrais sur le site, remettre des histoires sur d'autres œuvres de fictions mais pour l'instant, je vais me reposer car, comme dit notre cher Godefroy de Monmirail : **

**"Laissez-moi trépasser seul"**

**Références à d'autres œuvres de fictions : **

**Le groupe de musique dans le bus est basé sur le groupe de polka du film "Maman j'ai raté l'avion". **


End file.
